The Knights of Ryoo High
by songoku2006
Summary: Taken to a different world.  Surrounded by danger and some kind of plot involving there world and this one.  Konata and company will have to use an interesting system for help.  Here begins the journey of the young woman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Non- human talking"**

Chapter 1-the other world

(Ryoo High School)

At the school a group of teenagers were now getting ready to leave. It was the end of school for the day. A blue-haired hair was the shortest of the bunch. Two of the girls close by almost looked alike, just one was a little shorter, and her eyes were droopier. She was wearing a ribbon in her hair.

The tallest one had pink hair and was wearing glasses. They had the same school winter uniform on. The twin-tailed girl seemed to be thinking about something.

"Why do seem so out of it Kagami?" asked the blue-haired girl, seeing the tense look on the girl.

"Konata, I'm just wondering about what has been going on in the news," replied the girl, snapping out of her trance.

Konata smirked at the reply. "Are you_ sure_ that's the reason for the tension."

A vein now appeared on the girl's head, why did Konata think that was not the reason.

"Izumi-san, I think Kagami-san was talking about the panty thieving that been going on," said Miyuki with a red face.

It was kind of embarrassing to say. Tsukasa seemed to be shaken up by what Miyuki said.

"I have heard of that." Konata rubbed her chin. "Sensei did say something about _that_. What I don't get what's the big commotion about it? Don't you usually have this sort of thing happen normally?"

Konata now remembered it. Their teacher was telling them to be careful about that. More like she almost threated everybody to stop doing it.

Kagami scratched her head in embarrassment. "Well _that's_ true; it just something was weird about _this one_."

"Like how Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked curious about what her sister meant.

"Well it's like … I don't know how to say it," said Kagami looking stumped.

It seemed too weird to say.

"Just say it Kagami."

Kagami sighed and then spoke. "From what the victims said, their panties were just stolen while still _wearing them_," said Kagami speaking in a tone of disbelief.

It sounded ridiculous, almost like something out of a manga. Konata's eyes now gleamed in excitement. The group of friends started walking out of the school.

"Was there any sightings of an old man or a burly man in a maid outfit around?" asked Konata with excitement.

A sweat drop appeared on the other girls head at their friend's question.

"Konata _no one_ had seen anybody, or heard anything. They only found out later that it happened to them. It's like they just disappeared without a trace," said Kagami with a flat tone.

Konata seemed more excited at this statement. It was something like a manga or anime.

"I wonder what did that though, it sounds _very interesting,_" said the otaku very curious about the tidbit.

Konata then looked at one of the trees. For a second she thought saw something, like someone was watching them. Probably some birds in trees, it was then something shining was close-by the tree.

Konata walked over there to see what it was.

"Izumi-san what's wrong?" Miyuki asked curious to as why Konata was walking away from them.

Konata had picked something up from the ground. It was round with a symbol. The symbol was a shield with a broad sword in the middle; a capital v was on it. It looks like some kind of royal crest. She also saw three more close-by, she also picked them up.

"Did you find something Konata?" Kagami asked while walking toward her.

Tsukasa and Miyuki followed Kagami, wanting to know what was going on.

"I've found something here everyone," said the otaku showing them the objects.

She gave one each to the other girls.

"What the heck are these things?" Kagami asked confused.

They almost looked like some kind of watch. However where was the part that told time and the wrist band for it? Tsukasa and Miyuki were also looking at their own. What was this thing?

"I've haven't seen anything like this before Izumi-san," said the pink-haired girl in wonder.

It was an interesting piece to be sure.

"Is this some kind of cosplay piece or prop of some kind Konata?" asked Kagami wanting to know what it was.

Konata just shook her head at the question asked. "I never had seen anything like _this_ before Kagami. It's like a medallion or a talisman," Konata said trying to figure out what it was.

Tsukasa was just looking at it with confusion like the rest.

(Somewhere Close-by)

A fully clothed figure was sweating bullets, the mission was almost blown.

'What am I going to do? I've lost all of them, that woman had almost seen me. I need to go back before they _really_ start looking. I'm lucky the units have a recall if not in use or if no one is holding them,' thought the person in fear.

The mission was now in danger and the special cargo was now lost. To think that the people here would start noticing something was going on. His skills had saved him _barely_. It did come with a price, while trying to get something. He accidently taken out the units and had to run with them in his arms.

'Then get almost get spotted again by that kid. This is not my day, I've almost been found out. Time for me to report back to my mistress.' thought the person trying to calm down.

It was then he pressed a thing on his wrist. A flash of light covered him and then vanished instantly.

(Back to Konata)

"I think we just turn them in to the lost and found everyone," said Kagami, it was just someone's toy that they lost.

"**Command received,"** a computer-like voice called out from the things, which the girls were holding.

The devices suddenly became alive glowing.

"Oh my!"

"Onee-chan!"

"Konata what's going here?" cried out Kagami with her sister and friend.

The devices now had slapped onto their wrist and then a band spring out of nowhere. The band then had wrapped around the wrist of each girl.

"I don't know what's going on Kagami? Did we push some kind of switch?" Konata said frightened trying to take the thing off.

"**Activation complete, now inputting of user's data is now completed. Now transporting back to home world,"** said a voice coming from the device.

Every one of the devices was glowing and it started to get brighter.

"What do you mean transporti…."

Kagami now disappeared with the other girls in a flash of light.

(Open Field)

A flash of light appeared and with it disappearance came four young women.

"Ouch, what the in the name of Haurhi happened to us?" asked Konata on the ground in pain.

The reason for the pain was because of Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki on top of her.

"I don't know Izumi-san, its looks like some kind of field," said Miyuki looking around.

"I guess, but can you _get off_ _me_! I'm being crushed by your weight and Kagami's," Konata was whining, her friends combined weight was beginning to crush her.

"Sorry Kona-chan."

"Sorry Izumi-san."

"Okay Konata."

The three now got off the otaku. Konata also started to stand, while rubbing her back. That was not a fun dog pile.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad Kagami is off," said Konata in relief.

A vein appeared on Kagami's head. "What do mean by_ that_ Konata," Kagami had almost growled.

Konata had better watch her mouth. Konata continued rubbing her back and sighed.

"What I mean is, with _your_ weight Kagami. It felt like a ton," said the otaku at Kagami.

Kagami had almost come close to hitting the girl. A hustle was then heard, it spooked the girls.

"Who's there?" asked Tsukasa scared at the noise.

The sentient was shared by the others. No telling where they were, for all they could know. It could be some dangerous animal or person.

A man then walked out to see where the girls were standing. He looked about late 20s and wearing a lite colored shirt and a pair of dusty pants. To finish the farmers look there was a straw hat on his head.

"I could ask you the same thing miss. What are you doing in _my field_?" asked the man looking at the group with caution; he seemed to speaking their language.

They could be trouble.

He didn't see anyone walk-up earlier, then there was flash of light, and now stood this weird bunch of girls. He didn't see this kind of style of clothing before. Then again it might because he mostly stayed in the county.

"I'm sorry about that sir, I'm Takara Miyuki," said Miyuki now bowing to the man.

"I'm Izumi Konata."

"I'm Hiiragi Tsukasa."

"I'm Hiiragi Kagami."

Each of the girls followed the meganekko's introduction.

"I'm Hugo, nice to meet you I guess," said the man in confusion.

If they were bandits, they were the nicest ones he had ever seen. So it might be they somehow just got lost.

"Thank you Hugo-san, can you tell us where we are?" Miyuki asked about where they were at.

Hugo now seemed to be scratching his head in thought. "I say about an hour's walk to Bodhum from here. So you if want to go the village it's not that far," Said the man pointing the way to go.

The girl's now sweat dropped at the information. Where in heck was that place at? Konata realized that she was getting thirsty.

"Is there a vending machine around somewhere?" asked Konata looking for one.

Hugo sweat dropped at the question, what was the hell was that. He _never_ heard of anything like that before.

Konata seeing the look decided on a different course of action.

"If then there's no machine then, I'll just drink from that river," said Konata walking to a river close-by.

Hugo now turned blue in fright. "Don't drink that water!"

The panicked filled cry stopped Konata. What was the problem.

"Why not, it's looks good enough to drink?" asked Konata in confusion.

The water was clear and didn't have anything floating in it. Didn't those water bottles have that picture on them, for being clean? Hugo looked at the girl with disbelief.

"That water is _not safe_ for drinking." Hugo now catching the otaku's attention. "If you drink that you'll be sick."

"That's the first time I've heard of water being dangerous," said Konata with some disbelief.

Can water ready be that harmful?

"I think Hugo-san is right Izumi-san," said Miyuki to the otaku.

"What do you mean Miyuki-san?"

Miyuki then cleared her throat. "It because of the bacteria in the water, if not taken care of. It could make you very sick or even in some cases can cause death."

Miyuki's explanation made Konata blue in the face. To think something she drinks everyday be that dangerous. Hugo was in awe at the pink-haired girl's knowledge. She seems to be very knowledgeable.

"Your friend is right about that. Don't you have a jug or anything to carry clean water in?" asked the farmer.

The collected shakes of the girls head gave his answer. This made him sigh some more, what's up with this bunch.

'I guess, that my cue to help them. They seemed to be _rookie users_. If they are rookies then, they should be fine _here_.' thought Hugo, while looking at the group, and seeing the devices on their wrist.

This was the most unprepared group he had _ever_ seen. You think they would be more ready than _this._

"If you'll follow me to my home, I can give you some containers of clean water for you to drink," said Hugo to the group while walking.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Kagami asked looking at the man leaving.

"I think that it's okay Kagami. He did try to help me, by not drinking that water. So let's follow him and if he tries to do something." Konata then got in to a fighting stance. "I'll just kick his butt real good."

Konata's statement did ease their worries.

"Okay I guess we follow him. We _don't need_ to get sick from drinking some water," said Kagami agreeing with the point being made.

The group then followed the man.

(A Throne Room Somewhere)

The fully clothed man that Konata just saw for a second was there. He now is kneeling before a person on the throne. Even though covered by clothes, you could tell he was sweating in fear at the person.

"Makismi how could _lose_ the devices that we had worked so hard on. To make matters worse, someone had found them. That's why they didn't return here. So _give_ me a good reason for me not to kill you _now_?" said the person in tone that had a hint royalty in it.

"I was almost caught my lady Valliere by those in that world. If they found out about my mission, then the plan would fail my lady," said the ninja like person with great fear.

This bit of information might help him live a little longer. His mistress didn't take failure lightly.

"You do have a _point_ Makismi, but don't you _dare think_ that would totally save you from my wrath!" with that said the person then made a ball energy from her hand.

"NO forgive me my lady!" cried out the man.

It didn't stop the person from launching the ball at him. It then landed and a cloud of dust formed from the hit.

Only to see that Makismi had been spared, the energy blast had come close to hitting him.

"My lady you…."

"Don't think I've forgiven you Makismi. I want you to find the _units_ and the ones who have them," said the lady, she missed on purpose to make a point.

"To find them mistress?" asked Makismi now confused at the statement.

The room suddenly got colder. "What I _mean_ Makismi is to find the ones who have the units. That's the only reason, why I spared you. So just find them and report that information back SOON FOR YOUR SHAKE!" with that said Makismi ran like hell out of there.

He didn't want to _make_ his mistress any madder at him. He already was pushing his luck. It was then a woman wearing a uniform walked in the room, her uniform had the same symbol that's was on Konata's device. She looked late 20ish with lite blue hair, she give off a warriors air.

She gave a look of disgust at the man, and then kneed at woman sitting on throne.

"Why did you spare him mistress, he is _pathetic_," said the woman in cold tone.

"I agree with that, but he still has _some_ use. It would take too much time to replace him now, not when we need those units. However this does _present_ some good news."

"Good news my lady?" asked the armored woman.

The one in charge now had a cruel smirk on. "Yes, even though Makismi had failed to keep the units safe. He did in a way test them to see if they worked in bringing people back. So that means once we have them back we can finish the plan, but we still need them for the results. To see if there are no problems in bring used more than once."

The female knight nodded in approval, they had _some_ problems with that. Makismi was able to get back safely, but the equipment he used didn't last long. About every time before he left, he had to get a new machine for his return. It would be too costly to keep replacing them. If the units did manage to be useful after a trip, then it would solve their problems.

"Your wisdom is indeed great my lady. I would like to make preparations for when Makismi sends the information and when received. I'll be ready to move out," said the knight.

The one sitting on throne nodded her head. "Yes you can, I want you move out as fast as you can when it gets here."

The knight nodded and then left to start for the trip ahead. This was for the honor of the house of Valliere.

(Back to Konata and Company)

Everyone had arrived at Hugo's house. It was a modest little home.

"I'll be back with the water," said Hugo going into the house.

"I wonder where we at?" asked Tsukasa looking around the place.

It didn't look like anyplace she had seen before.

"I don't know Tsukasa, but maybe we will find some answers to this at the town Hugo pointed to. I have a feeling something's off here," said Konata trying to think about the strange happenings.

What was up with flash of light and the Hugo's reaction to asking for a vending machine? It was almost like he never heard of one or seen one.

"You might be right about that Konata. I don't like this one bit," Kagami agreed with the otaku's point.

Something strange was going on here. Hugo then came out of the house with two canteen looking deals, each had strap to carry on the shoulder.

"This should help you on your trip to Bodhum," said Hugo now giving the two things to the girls.

"Thank you Hugo-san, but won't you miss them though?" said Miyuki taking one of the counters of water.

Hugo just waved it off. "Don't worry about that. Those things are a little old so no big lost. I think you better get moving now, before it gets to dark. Otherwise you can get lost and run into some _mean _animals."

The comment made the girls scared; they didn't want to run into some kind of dangerous animal.

"I guess we need to be going," Miyuki said looking nervous.

No telling what kind of animals they might run into here.

"Thank you Hugo-san," Miyuki bowed in thanks at the man.

"Thanks."

"See ya."

"Thank you."

Each of the girls said their goodbyes and then started walking. Now gone from Hugo's site, a different man started walking to him.

"Hello Hugo, how's it going," said the man waving a hand.

He looks about the same as Hugo only a little older.

"Oh hello Jack," Hugo replied to the man.

"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Jack wanting to know who was there.

Hugo just shrugged at the question. "It was just a couple of users passing by."

"Okay, a couple of users coming through here. That's a bit unusual now," said Jack perplexed.

You don't see users go through here, but it did happen now, and then. Hugo seemed to be scratching his head in thought.

"What's wrong Hugo?"

That snapped Hugo out of thought. "I was thinking on _how strange_ they were acting," Hugo explaining his opinion.

"How were they acting _any different_ than any other user?" asked Jack.

Most users where _mostly_ weird acting at times anyway, so what's the difference with this group.

"It's like they didn't know anything about traveling. Usually _they _have some idea of what to do when traving. I guess they just wanted to start out to fast," said the farmer trying to found a reason for group's behavior.

"I guess so, but do you think those rookies be _okay_ here?" asked Jack wanting to know about the groups chances of surviving here.

"Don't worry too much about it. Remember this place is where the lowest level animals live at. If it wasn't _we _wouldn't be living here," explained Hugo to Jack.

Jack nodded in agreement; this place was the most peaceful one out of all the wildness out there.

"You do have a point; this is one of _safest_ places to live. I guess we don't have anything to worry about if they are users than," said Jack looking at Hugo with a flat stare.

Hugo sweat dropped at the look. "Don't _give me_ that look. I know they were users, because of the units on each of their wrist."

"Okay so they are users than. You didn't ask them about their adventures?" asked Jack wanting know what action the group had.

The other farmer gives him a flat look. "I didn't ask, _because_ of what _might_ happen. You know what can happen if you ask that type of question to a user," said Hugo in flat tone.

Jack just sweat dropped at that statement. It had been known that _some_ users have clobbered the person for asking that question.

"You do have a point Hugo. Hahaha," Jack said very nervously.

"I guess it time to get back to work. So I'll be seeing you later than Jack," said Hugo walking back to the fields.

It was getting close to harvest time. He needs to make sure it will be enough of a harvest.

"I'll see you later then Hugo. I also need to get back working," said the friend of Hugo now leaving.

(Konata and Company)

Konata was drinking from the canteen.

"Ahhh that's good stuff, that really hit the spot," said Konata finished drinking.

It was what the doctor ordered. The path to town was little grassy, but not too much, and the tress overhead helped keep them cool.

"This is a very nice place," said the younger Hiiragi sister in awe.

The air was crisp and the sun was shining, it was a nice day.

*ROAR*

A loud animal roar of some kind broke that silence.

"What in the name of anime was _that_?" Konata said scared at the noise.

It sounded very big and very mean.

"I don't know Izumi-san, but I think we need to move before it shows up," said Miyuki wanting to get somewhere safe.

Too bad something leaped out in front of them.

"Holy limited editions _what _is that?!" Konata cried out at seeing the beast in front of them.

If you could call it that, it looked like a grizzly bear. Only it had rigged horns on its head and seemed meaner.

"I think we have a problem everyone," Kagami said in disbelief at seeing the bear like thing.

Its front paw was now stomping the ground, like a bull getting ready to charge.

*ROAR*

Sensing there fear, it attacked them. Moving on all fours charged at them. Scampering out of way, everyone was saved by the action. The bear-bull hit a tree dead-on; the force behind it had uprooted the tree.

"Did someone start making chimeras or we in final fan****?" Konata asked at what was going on.

Kagami and Miyuki stayed close-by. Tsukasa was not close-by, she moved somewhere else.

"Konata this is not the time for _that_. We need to run or get somewhere safe NOW!" Kagami warning everyone.

"ONEE-CHAN!" cried out Tsukasa in fright, catching Kagami's attention to see what was wrong.

"TSUKASA RUN FASTER!" Kagami cried out in fear for her sister.

She could now see Tsukasa trying to out run the monster. Tsukasa's foot had caught on some vines tripping her and then land painfully on the ground with her butt sticking up in the air.

"NO!" Tsukasa cried out in fright, while seeing the bear coming at her.

Her skirt got hiked up from the trip. Giving everyone around a full view of her lite blue panties, that had leaves covering them. This was embarrassing way to go, having something kill you while showing off your underwear.

"TSUKASA!" cried out Kagami, seeing her sister about to be killed.

Konata and Miyuki had the same look of horror. They seem helpless to help the poor girl.

"**Activation of battle mode commencing now loading … wind mage,"** said a voice that come from the device on Tsukasa's wrist.

"What?" cried out Tsukasa in confusion.

Before the bear thing could hit Tsukasa, something surrounded the girl. It blocked the attack and repelled the monster back. Tsukasa's clothes started glowing.

"Onee-chan what's going on?" asked the younger sister in fright.

She was saved for a second, only for this to happen.

*ROAR*

Her attacker had gotten its bearing together for another go. Tsukasa had stopped glowing and seemed to have a different type of clothing on. However before she could make heads or tails of it, the bear-bull resumed its attack on her.

"No stay away from me bear-san," said Tsukasa while looking at the animal.

She wanted to be somewhere else, it was then a feeling came to the girl.

It was about to wipe at Tsukasa with one of its claws. When suddenly Tsukasa took off like a shot jack rabbit. Tsukasa flied away before the bear's claws could hit its target.

Kagami was speechless at what happened.

"I'm not seeing things am I?" said the older Hiiragi at seeing the site of Tsukasa flying away from the bear.

Miyuki also looked stumped at seeing the younger Hiiragi fly.

"I don't think so Kagami, but we need something to take care of that _thing_ now," said Konata trying to think of something.

They didn't have a gun or any kind of weapon to use. It was then the bear saw the other girls. Having its meal stopped by something, time to change the menu.

"I think we have a problem," Konata turning blue. "It now wants _us _for dinner. So I think we need to move NOW!"

Tsukasa had landed softly to see what was going on. To see that her two friends and sister in danger, they had been backed into a corner.

'Oh no Onee-chan, Kona-chan, and Yuki-chan are in trouble. I need to do something, but what can I do?' thought the girl in despair.

Then something came to mind, like a feeling. The same feeling of when she took off flying.

'What was that feeling just now. It was like I could do some kind of attack,' Tsukasa then pointed her palms at the beast attacking. 'I hope this works.'

Tsukasa then felt something gather in her hands, like wind. It felt natural to use whatever it was.

Tsukasa then had a feeling of something leaving her hands. 'I wonder what that was, I hope it _was_ something that helps,' thought Tsukasa looking worried at her friend's fate.

Something then happened to the bear, it suddenly took off at them flying at them, and spinning out of control.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled out Konata moving out of the monsters way.

She was followed by Kagami and Miyuki. The beast missile then hit tree with its neck, on impact it broke its neck. Even though it could head-butt pretty good, its neck couldn't take that kind of force.

"I think we have been saved by something or someone," said Konata looking at the monster that attacked them in relief.

They almost became its dinner. Kagami thought about what happened to Tsukasa.

"We need to check and see if Tsukasa is okay," said Kagami still on edge.

Running for one's life does do that.

"Onee-chan, Kona-chan, Yuki-chan, you okay now?" asked Tsukasa running to the trio, they were now safe.

Kagami seemed to calm down at hearing her sisters voice.

"We are okay now Tsukasa," Kagami calling out to her sister, and then got a good look at _what her _sister was _wearing._

"TSUKASA WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU WEARING!" yelled Kagami blushing at seeing the outfit Tsukasa was wearing.

Konata was looking in interest, it was something different. Miyuki blushed on _how_ exposing it was.

"What do you mean everyone? I don't know about m-m-my CLOTHES NO!" cried out Tsukasa _seeing_ the outfit.

It was embarrassing for the girl. She seemed to be wearing some kind of dress that was pure white. On each of her arms were white ribbons that seemed to floating around. The shoes she was wearing were white sneaker-like shoes with little wings on them. What was embarrassing that her panties were _showing_, that part of the dress was see though, also her underwear seemed to glowing a little.

Tsukasa tried to cover her underwear. "Why am I wearing _something_ like this?" Tsukasa asked while crying in shame at being exposed like this.

"Tsukasa where did you get that _thing_?" asked Kagami trying to get a grip on the situation.

"I don't know Onee-chan. All I know something happened earlier when I had tripped," said Tsukasa trying to find the reason for it being on her.

"That's right! When Tsukasa tripped earlier, there was that _voice_," said Konata rubbing her chin.

What was that voice, it sounded like the one that bought them here.

*Snap*

The breaking of a branch breaking stopped that line of thought.

"Kagami-san look out, behind you!" Miyuki warning the girl about the thing behind her.

It was a different monster, now looking for something to eat. It was walking on four legs, had a cat-like grace walk to it. Brown fur covered its body, pure yellow eyes with no pupil. It seemed to moving slowly to the girl about ready to attack.

"Onee-chan move out of the way!" said Tsukasa pointing her hands at the beast.

She wasn't sure about the clothes being on her, but for some reason she had the power to do something now. Kagami now moved out of the direction that Tsukasa's hands were pointing at. Before the monster could move, it was hit like the bear before.

Like before it had been attacked by something, along with it Kagami's skirt flipped up to show a green, and white striped panty, that had bow on top.

"Tsukasa what are you doing?!" said the older sister blushing at being exposed.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, but I had to stop…"

"It's now dead yet!" Konata had interrupted Tsukasa, for it seemed only stunned.

Kagami turned blue at seeing the thing now glare at her, while her skirt was still flipping. "Tsukasa, I think you better try AGAIN NOW!"

If Tsukasa didn't do something she became toast.

"**Activation of battle mode commencing now loading ….****saboteur," **a voice had said.

"What the hell was that," said Kagami confused at the voice.

She started to glow like Tsukasa.

"Why is it happening to me now?" asked Kagami scared at what was happening.

The glow had stopped and Kagami had a new _outfit_ on.

It looked like some kind of soldier uniform. The green tank top wasn't too sung on Kagami, the pants however were different. They seemed have a waist band to hold it, but the part of that covers the middle of the crouch was missing. This in turn showed off her panties, which also seemed to be glowing like Tsukasa's. There was a strap on outer part of it to help keep the leggings on, which had pockets.

Kagami was wearing black combat boots. In Kagami's left hand was a small pistol. On her left eye was a clear device that was placed on her ear.

Kagami blushed in embarrassment at _seeing_ this change. "Why am I dressed _like_ _this_?"

"Kagami, the monster is about attack you so SHOOT IT!" Konata warning her friend at the situation.

Kagami had a gun to use, so maybe it could stop it.

Kagami snapped out of it, first take care of the beast then ask questions later. Almost naturally she pointed the gun and fired at the thing. It had hit dead on.

"I hit it," muttered Kagami in disbelief at hitting the beast.

She never had fired a gun before; the only knowledge of one was from reading or playing games. However it didn't seem too affected by the shot. It looked around, like it was confused.

"Kagami you seemed to have _confused_ it," said the gamer of the group, it made some sense that voice did say saboteur.

What better way to sabotage something than to confuse it.

"Kagami try again," Konata called out to her friend.

"I don't know if it would do any good Konata, but I'll try one more time," replied Kagami pointing the gun-like thing at the creature.

It was then the eye piece had a message saying 'change of round from confusion to poison'. It seemed to responding to the targets condition.

Kagami then fired, after the round hit the beast, it looked a little green.

"Is that what it meant _by_ poison round?" asked Kagami unsure about the change of monsters look.

"I think you better back off Kagami and let Tsukasa finish it off!" Konata now giving off orders it was like a role playing game.

You first weaken then attack, the basics on taking down some enemies.

"Okay whatever you say Konata," said Kagami moving back with a sweat drop.

Taking orders from a gamer just _like _a game. Tsukasa got the message and started her attack again. This time it went down for _good._

Kagami now wiped some sweat off. "I'm glad it's over now." Kagami signed in relief, it was over.

*ROAR*

Everyone sweat dropped, it was not over yet.

"I think you jinxed us Kagami," said Konata in a flat tone.

"Izumi-san LOOK OUT!" cried out the meganekko afraid for her friend's life.

Another bear-bull was moving at the otaku with its claws.

"Take this!" Kagami cried out to the bear while shooting.

Kagami hit the beast dead on, but it didn't slow down. It was just looking around completely lost.

Konata rolled out of the way. Barely missing the swipe of the bear's claw. However it was then something became clear to Konata.

"I'm stuck!" cried out the otaku, her skirt had gotten caught on a plants thorn.

To matters worse the bear-bull was still trying to get her.

"Konata hold on, Tsukasa you need to…"

"I can't Onee-chan, there's some more over here!" Tsukasa cried out.

It was true some more of the cat-like beast were coming at them. Miyuki was behind Tsukasa, while Tsukasa firing some wind blast at them. Even though the blasts were strong enough to stop them, it took some time to make them, and fire them off. Things were starting to go bad for the group. They were about to be overrun.

Konata then decide to take some drastic action. Konata had taken off her skirt to get away. Konata's panties were exposed, which were sporty looking. On the front it had an in big bold letters saying '_sos_', on the back had a young teen posing like she was in charge, it color was grayish. The girl had yellow eyes, she wearing a school blue and white uniform.

She could see what was happening. "We need backup or a different class of character," said Konata while looking at the situation, it was looking very bad.

"**Activation of battle mode commencing now loading …commander," **a voice called out from Konata's device.

The same glow that surrounded Kagami and Tsukasa now happened to the otaku. Konata then almost looked like the girl on back of her underwear, only the skirt was see though like Tsukasa's dress, and her underwear glowed.

"What the, why do I look like Haruri?" asked Konata in confusion.

*ROAR*

The bear was still confused, but still seemed to know where its meal was at.

"You stay back now!" exclaimed Konata, it was then the bear did that.

"What the," Konata was shocked to the core; it did what she told it to do.

Then an idea came to her mind. "You there fight those cat things now!" Konata ordered while pointing to the battle taking place.

*ROAR*

As if a well-trained dog it lounged at the things. This in turn made the cats change their targets.

"Konata what in hell did you do?" Kagami said in disbelief, that bear thing was about to attack the otaku and now it was _helping_ them.

"I don't know Kagami, but I'm going to try _something_ now," Konata now got a sneaky look in her eyes; it was time to test _something out_.

Konata then looked at Miyuki. "Miyuki-san could you show-off your panties," said Konata to the pink-haired girl.

"Konata what are you _doing_?!" Kagami cried out in disbelief.

This was no time for jokes.

"Yes Izumi-san, I will show-off my underwear," said Miyuki in robotic like tone, there was glazed look in the pink-haired girl's eyes.

"Yuki-chan!" exclaimed Tsukasa in fright, even though they were in place no human could see them.

This was out of character for the girl. Whatever Konata did it made the meganekko lift up her skirt. Only the front of her panty could be seen, it was then Miyuki snapped out of it.

"What... oh my word!" cried out Miyuki in embarrassment at having her panties shown off.

"**Activation of battle mode commencing now loading…. tactician,"** said the same voice as before with everyone else who was exposed.

The same glow covered Miyuki and then faded to reveal a new _outfit_ on the girl. On her head seemed to be a visor of some kind. Her gray t-shirt was not to snug on her frame. Like Kagami's pants the only part missing was the crouch area on it. Miyuki was wearing gray shoes, which seem mostly for running. She seemed less military then Kagami.

"Why did I change like everyone else?" Miyuki asked in confusion.

Miyuki's visor than came alive. It started showing possible ways to help win the battle and condition of everyone present. She decided it was time to help.

"Izumi-san, can you have that bear keep their attention," Miyuki then looked at Kagami. "Kagami-san you need to shot some poison bullets at them."

Everyone now was stumped at the pink-haired girl's commands, but then it hit them. It was a plan of attack.

"I'm on it Miyuki-san," Konata saluted the girl and then called out to her _friend._ "You kept them busy."

The pet then did what Konata had ordered it to do. Kagami then followed suite, she started shooting at the group with the poison rounds.

Miyuki was a bit confused at how she was able to plan _like this_. Whatever the reason it was helping them. She then looked at Tsukasa for the next part of the plan.

"Tsukasa-san, you need to be ready to fire a wind blast at them soon," Miyuki said to the shorter girl.

Tsukasa nodded in understanding; it was up to her now.

"What about our helper Miyuki-san? I don't want to lose him," Konata said not wanting to lose a comrade, even if he did attack them first.

Miyuki shook her head at the statement made. "I'm afraid that's not an option Izumi-san, for whatever reason. I can tell that your control is about to be expire. When that happens, he will just go back to attacking us again," Miyuki said very sadly at what had to be done.

Konata nodded in agreement, it had to be done if he was going to attack them again.

"I salute you my comrade, thanks for you help," said Konata while saluting the bear.

Kagami finished her part of the plan. "I think that's all them, so what now Miyuki," said Kagami wanting to know if she could do anything.

"You did good Kagami-san, but now Tsukasa-san you need to fire!" Miyuki said to the younger Hiiragi.

"I'm sorry bear-san," said Tsukasa, also sad she had to put down the temporally ally.

She then launched her attack on them, it was over for them.

"I'm sad it ended that way, but he would have gone back to attacking us," Kagami speaking her mind on the matter.

Miyuki looked around; it seemed her visor couldn't find any more of beasts.

"I think we are safe now everyone," Miyuki sighed in relief.

They had survived this ordeal, thanks to strange happenings. Konata then looked at Miyuki with a cat like grin.

"I didn't know you were wearing _minesweeper_ panties Miyuki-san," said Konata in a playful tone.

Miyuki than remembered her current predicament, making her blush. Her glowing pinkish panties had on the back had a box with some numbers and flags in it.

Kagami then boded Konata on the head.

"Ouch Kagami, what was that for?" said Konata rubbing the spot.

Kagami give a glare at the otaku. "That's was for Miyuki, now more importantly. How in the _hell _did you do that, and why are we _dressed like this_?! I want some answers NOW!"

"**Command received activating familiar,"** answered Kagami's device.

"What the…"

Kagami saw her device lighting up, she than hold it up for everyone to see. A strange looking bear appeared that tan with brownish looking spots over it. On its head was green hat with a yellow strip on it. It bowed at Kagami.

"**Greetings my master, you need help?"** it asked in a soothing tone, like it wanted to help.

"B-B- Bonta-kun! Why are you here?!" Kagami cried out in disbelief at seeing the mascot.

It was from one of her favorite series.

"**I'm **_**not**_** the real Bonta-kun master. I just look like him, because you don't find him all that troubling to look at,"** said the creature explaining its look to Kagami.

"So you took his form, because Kagami likes him?" Konata asked the thing.

Bonta-kun turned to look at the girl. **"Yes that's right. I only look like this because my master wouldn't be too afraid of me."**

Konata then looked at Kagami very smugly. "That's pretty cute of you Kagami, it in a way suites you," Konata said very playful.

Kagami blushed at the jab, she did like the mascot.

"How interesting, I never seen this type of system before. I wonder if Kagami-san is the only one to have it." Miyuki asked while looking at the bear.

It was then the little bear looked at Miyuki and started speaking to Miyuki.

"**I'm not the only one; you each have you own familiars. I'm just right now the only one activated,"** Bonta-kun replied to Miyuki's question.

"Cool so that's means I've got one too!" Konata now exclaimed in excitement.

"**You got that right kid!"** replied the device on Konata's wrist.

Konata then held it up for everyone, to see the same girl on Konata's panties now showing on the device.

"I've got Haruhi!" said Konata with eyes gleaming in excitement.

The girls seemed to be nodding at Konata's outburst. **"What did expect, that's who you wanted to see most,"** said the girl with a smug tone.

Kagami and the rest had sweat dropped. It seemed to be acting like Haruhi.

"Is this type of thing normal?" Kagami asked about the happening.

"**It's about right my master. Some familiars do take the personally of what they look like,"** explained Bonta-kun.

That made Kagami very nervous, now they had another hyper-like person, just great.

"So you are here to help me out?" Kagami now asked the small bear.

Bonta-kun just nodded in approval.

"Okay then answer this, why in hell do _we have_ did type of clothing on?" Kagami said in a steel laced tone.

"**That's because you're in battle mode master**," said the familiar very simply, despite being threaten by Kagami.

Kagami just sweat dropped at the reply. She then sighed; it seems a _more detailed_ explanation was needed.

"Okay, I'm in battle mode," Kagami then glared at Bonta-kun. "Then how does this battle mode work and please tell me anything about it being developed?"

Kagami was mad at being exposed.

"**I understand now master,"** Bonta-kun then cleared his throat; this was going to a long explanation.

"**The battle mode in which you are in, it was developed because of all the dangers animals roaming around, like the ones you just faced. At first **_**normal**_** magic arms were about good enough to hold them back."**

"Normal magic arms you say?" Konata had interpreted Bonta-kun's speech.

"**Yes, the normal type of arms, like a sword, or shield master,"** answered Konata's own familiar.

"Okay."

"**That's right, but there was a problem with them. You had to be able to wield them right, just like any weapon. Most of the time it was only a small group that **_**use them**_** to their full power. They had at times had trouble getting to place that need them. So one mage decided to change that, by making OBPS, which had helped out greatly,"** Bonta-kun continued to explain the origin of the system.

Kagami now had a look of disbelief. 'A mage made this thing, that's ridiculous. Then again, it's best to believe it for now,' thought Kagami.

"So if that's the case, it was just to make it easier on everyone?" Tsukasa had asked the familiar.

Bonta-kun just nodded.

"Okay so what does OBPS stand for anyway Bonta-san," asked Miyuki curious about the word.

"**I could answer that question master,**" a voice had called out from Miyuki's own device.

Miyuki then held up the thing to see an open book with graduation hat on.

"Professor book!" Miyuki had cried out in shock at seeing the familiar.

"Professor book Yuki-chan?" asked Tsukasa wanting to know about the familiars look.

"Yes, he helped me when I was younger. When looking up stuff on the internet," Miyuki answered Tsukasa's question.

That seemed something that Miyuki would have as a familiar, something to help her look up stuff.

"Could you please professor book?" Miyuki now asking what the familiar to explain the part of aberration.

"**It means Optima Battle Panty System master," **answered the book.

Kagami now had sweat drop at hearing the name. 'I guess that's makes some sense.' Kagami sighed at the thought.

Tsukasa sighed at the site of Miyuki's familiar. She was the only one left out. Now looking at her device with sadness.

"I wonder if, I have a familiar too?" asked the younger Hiiragi.

It was then it came alive to show a dark blue frog. He was wearing a yellow cap and seemed to have his tadpole tail still on. He now stood at attention, while saluting at Tsukasa.

"**Private second class ****Tamama reporting for duty****commander,"** said the frog to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa now smiled, she was not left out.

Konata saw this and thought. 'That familiar suites you Tsukasa.'

Kagami now had a sweat drop at seeing Tsukasa's familiar. She did like that character a lot.

"Now getting back to how this OBPS works please Bonta-kun," said Kagami now wanting more information about it.

Bonta-kun nodded and the continued talking.

"**The OBPS works by analyzing the panty of the user, than based on the data. The user will gain the abilities that the data found, that take form in the clothes like your wearing, that wouldn't be to uncomfortable to wear. Which in turn will help them fight much better,"** said Bonta-kun now finishing up on how the system Kagami and company had used.

Kagami had sour look. So some _perverted mage_ made the darn thing. The clothes she was wearing were in a way comfortable.

"So this mage made this _system_ for battling. If that's right than why did he make it like this in the _first place_? Won't there be some other way to make it work better?" Kagami now asked about the design.

Bonta-kun just shook his head sadly. **"That information is not known."**

"Say what?"

"**What I mean master is no one knows **_**why **_**he made it like that. The only thing that is known is to make them, since the plans were found. He had vanished after the first units were made,"** Bonta-kun now answering Kagami's question on the matter.

'I bet they beat him up, _once_ they found out how this system works,' Kagami's thoughts on the matter.

"So no one has tried to change it or at _least_ not as exposing?" Kagami asking more questions about this system.

By the sounds of it this _thing _has been around of a while, but for some reason they never _heard_ of it.

"**Yes there has been some tries to change it, but it didn't work. The only thing that came out of it was a restriction **_**that**_** did cover the user's underwear. This method is not remanded for use."**

"Why is that Bonta-kun, surly they would use it, unless they _don't_ mind being exposed at all?" asked Kagami now curious about this feature.

"**That's because of the cons of it master. If used it could overheat the system so much that it could shut down, leaving the user defenseless or only clothed in their underwear. It also cuts the efficiently to 50%,"** explained the mascot.

Kagami now had a big sweat drop that was shared by everyone. That was unexpected; there was something that _might_ help. Only for the thing too back fire at you, how nice.

"So basically that means we are _stuck _like this forever!" said Kagami fed-up at the situation.

This is turning out to be a great day.

"**That's wrong master."**

"What's wrong Bonta-kun?" asked Kagami wanting to know.

"**You can disengage battle mode anytime master. Do you want to disengage battle mode now master?" **replied the familiar.

Kagami give the familiar a flat look. "Yes, I would like that very much!" Kagami ordered.

It was time to change this embarrassing outfit.

"**Order received standing down from battle mode,"** said Bonta-kun doing what he was told to.

After said Kagami's clothes glowed and the she was back in her school uniform like nothing happened.

"So can we change back also?" Miyuki asked about herself and friends still in there _different_ attire.

Miyuki's familiar nodded at the question.

"Okay then, I'll would like to change back," bellowed Konata.

Haruhi now saluted at the otakus order. **"One change of clothes coming right up for one brigade member!"**

Konata's clothes started to glow.

"I would please like to change back Tamama-chan," said Tsukasa to her familiar.

"**Order received**** commander****,"** said the frog-like familiar.

Tsukasa clothes followed suite.

Miyuki looked down at the book familiar. "I would like to also disengage my battle mode please book-san."

"**Order received disengaging battle mode,"** replied the book.

Miyuki's outfit glowed, it was then everyone was back in there school uniform. Konata however was missing her skirt, she still had the canteen. Miyuki also had the other one.

Konata now scratching her in embarrassment, she did forget about her skirt on the thorns.

"Oops, I better retrieve my skirt now," said the otaku very nervously.

She did take it off during the fighting. Konata now had time to get it off the thorns. Professor book now looked around at the team's victory; it was time to do something.

"**Master might I make a suggestion?"** asked the familiar to Miyuki.

"What is it book-san?"

"**That we get moving soon, because of all the blood from your kills. It will start to bring some more animals here looking for a meal. Also would you like to take them with us?"** said the book explaining its concerns.

The group of girls looked worried. The last thing they need is _more_ of those beasts coming at them.

"I think you are right book-san. We do need to move soon, but what did you mean by the last part?" Miyuki curious about what her familiar had said.

"**What I mean is you could store the animals you killed in subspace pocket. Every unit has the option of doing that, because it is how most users make a living, or want to carry supplies need for their journeys,"** explained the familiar.

Miyuki's familiar seemed very knowledgeable. It seemed to have Miyuki's love of giving out facts and advice.

"So you think that's a good _idea_? Do we need those _things_?" Kagami asked about taking the carcass with them.

It seemed a bit on the creepy side to do so. Konata now finished recovering her skirt and seemed be thinking about it.

"I think we take them."

"Why Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa looking a little green.

She was like her sister; it was unnerving to say the least.

"It would be a _waste _not to take them. You never know, we _might_ need to use them," said Konata, making a point.

It did seem to be waste. So it was probably for the best to take them.

Miyuki now saw their look of agreement, it was decided. "Okay book-san we'll take them with us," Miyuki said to the familiar.

"**Wait a moment there!"** cried out Tsukasa's familiar.

"What's wrong Tamama-san?" asked Miyuki wanting to know about his outburst.

Tamama had a look of rage. **"I think my commander is the one keep them!"**

Everyone was shocked at this.

"Why is that Tamama-chan?" asked Tsukasa curious about the frog's delegation.

He seemed to calm down a bit, at hearing Tsukasa's voice.

The familiar seemed to be looking sheepily. **"Well it's because your one to take down most of the animals, so you have the right to use them."**

There was a lot sweat dropping at the statement. Konata's familiar seemed to be getting mad.

"**You **_**might**_** have a point, but let's not forget that **_**my**_** bridge member helped out a bit,"** said Konata's familiar at Tamama with a glare.

The nerve of that familiar, trying to undermine her bridge members work. Tamama had glared back. She wanted to play hard ball.

Kagami was sweat dropping at the argument taking place. 'They _really_ take after their characters personally,' Kagami sighed at the thought.

*Ahem*

The two argumening familiars now looked at Kagami, she cleared her throat for there attention.

Kagami give them a flat look and spoke to them calmly. "Why _don't _you just divide them up evenly, so _everyone_ gets the credit?"

The two looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. It was a good idea just to share the prizes.

"**We agree!"** said the two agreeing with the idea.

All of the carcass now light up and then each of them went into everyone devices. After it was done, they now moved out. Time to leave before anything else shows up. Everyone's familiar powered down.

Konata then decided to ask about something. She then brought up her unit to look at it.

"Hey Haruhi."

"**Yes." **The girl familiar appeared before Konata.

"If we can disgage our battle mode, than can we also engage it as well?" Konata now asked her familiar.

"**You can do it anytime you want. You just have to say you want be in battle mode and which one you want," **answered the familiar.

"Then why did we change like we did earlier?"

"**That's because of the emergency system."**

"Emergency system?"

Haruhi nodded. **"It was made so in case you can't activate your battle normally. So if you're exposed and in danger, you go right into battle mode quickly."**

"Thanks Haruhi, that's what I wanted to know," said Konata now getting the information she needed, Haruhi then powered down.

It probably was going to be _very_ useful later, if she thought right. Kagami and the others had a funny look on their faces. They didn't want to use that _mode_ again. Once was enough for their liking.

"Konata, why did you _ask_ about _that_? I certainly _don't_ want to be in that mode again," said Kagami at the otaku with a flat tone.

There might be no reason for it.

Konata decided to speak about her thoughts on the matter.

"I think we are in a different world everyone," Konata said to her friends present.

"What was that?"

"We somehow landed in a different world."

Kagami looked mad at the statement from Konata. It was too hard to believe a different world, what a joke.

"That's impossible Konata! What makes you _think_ that?!" asked the taller girl in frustration.

Everyone stopped to discuss the matter.

Konata now held up a finger to make a point. "Think about it for a second, Hugo didn't _know_ what a vending machine was, the monsters we faced, and this so-called _battle system_. It's almost like an anime or manga storyline," said the otaku making some good points.

Some of it did make _sense _everything that happened was not normal for them. Miyuki rubbed her chin thinking.

"I have to agree with Izumi-san on this," said the pink-haired girl, it in a way made some sense.

Kagami now looked confused at the two, it was becoming luscious.

Tsukasa looked on nervously. "I think they might have a point Onee-chan. This has been rather weird every sense we found those _devices_," Tsukasa agreeing with Konata, and Miyuki's points being made.

Kagami looked on in disbelief, but at the same time it made sense. There was some crazy stuff going on.

It was then something came to mind.

'What if Bonta-kun knows where we are at.' thought Kagami.

The familiar might shed some light on the situation.

"Bonta-kun."

"**Yes master,"** said the bear-like animal, now answering Kagami's call.

"Do you know if we are in Japan?" asked Kagami.

Bonta-kun looked confused. Kagami and company didn't like the look.

"**I don't have any knowledge of any continent or village with that name master,"** said Bonta-kun in confusion.

"Then where the hell are we then?!" asked Kagami with fright.

Even though Konata did have an _idea_ of them being in a different world, it still was shocking. Miyuki and Tsukasa also looked on in fright.

"**You're in the continent of Spiragn master,"** Bonta-kun said to Kagami.

That comment made the girls blood freeze more, they never had heard of any continent with that _name_.

"If we are at Spiragn then how did we get here?" Kagami asked the bear.

"**It because we were designed for that purpose master,"** answered the familiar.

Kagami and company thought it did made some sense. That flash of light, it was some kind of teleportation.

"If that's the case than can you take us back home?" Kagami asked if it was possible for them to go home.

Bonta-kun shook his head sadly. **"I don't have the power to do that master."**

Kagami now glared at the familiar. "Why the hell not?" Kagami asked wanting to know the reason for it.

"**Because of the power needed to do it. Also I don't know **_**where**_** to take you to. I was just made to bring you where we have a signal to return to,"** said Bonta-kun explaining the facts.

"So that means we're stuck HERE!" Kagami exclaimed in disbelief.

She was now sorry for holding that thing.

"Look on the bright side Kagami," said Konata looking calm.

Tsukasa and Miyuki were trying to calm down. Kagami give a glare at the otaku.

"What's the bright side of this Konata? We are in a different world, with no way to get home, and to top it off we have dangerous animals around us. So what is the bright side of _this_?"

Konata waved at the twin-tail girl to calm down.

"That's true, but we were saved by this system. Then we might get to see what kind of manga and anime they have in this world," said Konata, getting excited at seeing what kind of entertainment this world have to offer.

"**What do mean by anime or manga?"** asked Kagami's familiar to Konata.

Konata felt her blood freezing. It was something that sent chills down her spine.

"You mean there's no anime or manga in this world Bonata-kun?" asked Konata looking at the familiar with pleading eyes.

"**I'm sorry to say, I have no information about this anime or manga," **said Bonta-kun very calmly.

Konata just now turned blue at the statement, it was nightmare come true.

"Kagami, I think you're where right about this. THIS BITES BIG TIME!" Konata yelled out in angst.

Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki could only sweat drop at the otakus outburst. They could only hope to find some way to get back home. So begins there crazy journey in this strange world.

To be continued.

(A/N comment or review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Non- human talking"**

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter 2- To Adapt

(Konata and gang)

The shock of finding out of being in a different dimension and no anime was a big blow to the group.

"I think it's time to get going everyone," said Konata still depressed.

"What do you mean Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa snapping out of it.

Kagami and Miyuki also looked at Konata.

"I mean we best get going to Bodhum. We need to get someplace safe, and if possible find a way back home," answered Konata.

"You _might_ have a point Konata. If we did get there than we _could_ find a way back," said Kagami agreeing with the otaku.

They started walking to the village.

*Crash*

A different monster had now appeared before the group. It was eight foot long, with a big mouth filled with sharp teeth.

Konata tensed up at seeing the new opponent.

"I think it time to show him whose boss!" Konata posed. "Battle mode load Haruri!"

"**Order denied!"**

Konata sweat dropped at the reply.

"Why not Haruri?!" Konata cried out in fear.

"**You didn't say commander,"** replied Konata's familiar plainly.

Konata turned blue at seeing the monster about to eat at her with its huge mouth.

"Then BATTLE MODE COMMANDER NOW!" Konata yelled out, seeing the animal about bite her.

"**That's better now entering battle mode!"** replied the familiar.

Before the animal could attack it was pushed back, like when Tsukasa's battle mode happened. The monstrous cat-like landed on its back. It then started rocking back and forth to get back on its feet. Konata's transformation finished, she was back in same uniform as before.

Konata glared at the monster. "You stop right there buddy."

It stopped right there. Konata smirked in victory; this was almost like the geass ability. Then the monster cat shook its head. Now glaring at the girl getting mad, the effect had worn off.

"That's not good," Konata said turning blue, her control didn't last long.

Charging at the stumped otaku, it then flew back. Its head hit some close-by boulders, on impact caved in its neck. Konata turned to see Tsukasa in her mage outfit.

Konata sweat dropped in disbelief. "Thanks Tsukasa."

Tsukasa just blushed; she wasn't used to being very helpful. Kagami and Miyuki looked stumped at the turn of events. It seemed like the two almost had no problems using _this system_.

*Crash*

More of same cat-like monster came out. Konata and Tsukasa backed up slowly.

"I think Kagami and Miyuki better get _ready_ for the fight ahead," said Konata looking at situation.

Kagami blushed at the otakus request. "I _don't_ want to Konata!"

Miyuki seemed to be torn at the request. 'I would like not _use_ that mode again, but it looks like we don't have much of a choice. If we want to get out of this predicament alive then we need to use it.'

"Book-san engage battle mode load tactician," Miyuki called out.

"**Command received battle mode engaged loading** **tactician."**

After that was said her clothes glowed. Kagami felt like she was being pushed away from the meganekko. It was not enough to throw her. Miyuki had finished changing into her tactician outfit.

Kagami sighed at Miyuki's choice; it seemed to make some sense.

"You win Konata. Bonta-kun activate battle mode load saboteur!" Kagami ordered out.

"**Command received now entering battle mode,"** replied the familiar.

Kagami's clothes glowed and then faded to reveal her solder-like uniform. Konata seemed to be nodding in approval.

"That's the way girls now!" Konata raised a fist in exciment. "It's time to kick some monster butt!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the otaku's battle cry, however at the same time couldn't help, but feel stronger.

'I guess that's her secondly power to raise her companions power,' thought Kagami while griping her gun like weapon.

"Okay let's do this everyone, we need to work together. So let's show them whose boss!" said Kagami to everyone.

"Now you're getting into the spirit Kagami," said Konata in amazement at the twin-tail girls cry.

Kagami give the girl a flat look. "Not now Konata first, we _take care_ of the monsters in front of us. Then talk about this later."

Konata nodded, it's time to work!

(A different part of the forest)

"Okay this is turning out to be _GREAT_ _DAY NOW_!" cried out a young blond woman wearing a lite blue suit.

She seemed late 20ish, her green eyes were full of anger. She was minding her own business at school and then POW. She somehow landed here.

"I would like to know how this _device_ did it too!" cried out the teacher raising a fist showing the same thing Konata and company had on.

(Flashback Ryoo High)

Nanako was stretching out; it had been a tiring day. "Man I'm beat. Time for home and do some much need gaming done."

Then a blur of some kind came out of one the schools windows.

"What was that?" Nanako rubbed her chin, and an idea came to mind. "I bet it's that panty thief!"

She seemed to catching him in the act. A devious smile came to her face.

"I think it's time for some _corporal punishment_ now," said Nanako very sweetly with a gleam in her eyes.

"YOU THERE!"

After the so-called battle cry, she ran to the corner to see no one.

"What the hell? There should be someone here?" cried out the teacher in confusion.

Something close-by was shining. Curiously Nanako walked up to the object and picked it up.

"Is this some kind of toy?" questioned the blond.

Examining it some more, she couldn't make head of tails of it.

Nanako sighed. "So much for finding the thief and getting revenge for all the _females_ he robbed. I guess it's time to go home."

"**Command received."**

"What the… is there someone here?" asked Nanako looking around for the source of the voice.

The device that she was holding on to started glowing.

This caught the attention of woman. "Why is it glowing like that?"

It slapped onto her wrist. Nanako turned blue in fright at its actions. A band appeared and then wrapped around her wrist.

"**Activation complete, inputting user data is completed, now transporting back to home world."**

The glow was getting brighter; it started to inenvelop the woman.

"Oh sh…"

Nanako just vanished like Konata and company.

(Present time)

Nanako sighed in defeat. "I guess that's my _payment_ trying to help. Well I better keep moving and hope for the best."

"_Look_ at what we have here guys."

The voice came behind Nanako. She looked around to see three men standing. The odd thing that that made the teacher nervous was there type of clothing, and each of them looking at her very lustily.

They had on some kind of bandit get up. Two of them had a broadsword on their back; the shorter one just had some daggers.

"I think we just _found_ a nice piece of _merchandise_ here guys," said the taller one with a leer at the young woman.

They were just walking along then a flash of light appeared. To only see a strangely dressed woman, but she didn't seemed to be a user. This was a _very lucky_ break.

She didn't seem to have any values on her, but she was very exotic looking.

Nanako became very frightened at the comments. She didn't worry too much about any man trying to be frisky with her at home. However this group didn't seem to have any problems with that by their looks.

"You guys better stay back now!" Nanako said in her toughest tone.

Her eyes however held fear. One of the bandits then ran at her with his sword.

*Slash*

Some of Nanako's hair on top was cut from the bandit's sword. This action had made the teacher land on her butt in fear.

This was for real, she was in _big_ trouble. Kuroi turned around on all fours to craw away from the bandit. Unknowingly had a throne like plant got stunk on her pants.

The bandit smirked at what this brought. 'I think it time to _look_ at the merchandise.'

*rip*

He had pulled the plant which ripped Nanako's pants. It had made a hole that showed off some of her underwear.

"Hey don't try to _spoil_ the goods now," said the shorter bandit.

The one that had his sword drawn smirked. "I'm just checking the _goods_; after all we _need _to check to see if she will be fun."

Nanako had tears running down her face. 'I'm going to be raped or worse! I don't want that to happen!'

They laughed at the teacher's misfortune.

"**Activation of battle mode** **commencing now loading…. dark mage"** said a voice cutting the bandits laugh.

After hearing this they went from being ecstatic to downright scared. The one closest to Nanako jumped back in fright.

"I-I thought she wasn't a user!" cried out the other sword wielder.

"I didn't see a unit on her. OH SHIT!" cried out a different bandit seeing Nanako's clothes glowing.

Nanako started to stand up while the transformation was happening. Now finished changing she was holding a metal like staff in her hand. On the top of it had circle symbol on it.

Nanako was confused at the change, but that was not important. She felt different now, more powerful.

She looked at the trio with a sickly sweet smile. "You _wanted _to have _fun_ with me?"

The trio turned bluer at the tone of the teacher. They didn't have much chance of taking on a user, even when they outnumbered her.

Nanako pointed her staff at the trio. "_This_ is _my _idea of _fun_!"

"Mommy!"

*BOOM*

A dust cloud could be seen around the forest. Close-by it were two bandits flying away courtesy of Nanako's magic blast. The one who had ripped Nanako's pants earlier was still on ground trying to craw away.

A very dangerous idea came to the teacher at the possibilities presented.

"I _think_ it's time for a _special attack_ now," said Nanako having some kind of feeling of doing a different form of attack.

The bandit cried at what she said. "Mercy please," he pleaded to the teacher.

Nanako just glared at him.

Overhead he was seen flying, but there was something in his butt. It clear purplish little arrow like thing. He was holding his poor butt in pain. It got worse, by exploding making him go higher. He just went out of site.

"One Thousand Years of Death buster!" Nanako then rubbed her chin. "Maybe it _should_ be _Two_ Thousand Years of Death. After all it _did_ exploded while still in his butt. No way, I'm sticking _my_ fingers up _that_."

It was then she noticed her _attire_. She had on a black reddish shirt. A black pointy hat, her ponytail was tied up in a bun. Black gloves covered her hands. Black pumps were on her feet. Her black skirt that reached to her knees, it was see thou.

Her glowing star and crescent moon panties that were black could be seen very clearly. Nanako blushed at having her underwear shown off.

"Why in the hell are my panties being _shown off_? Would someone please tell me, what in the hell is going on NOW!" Nanako cried out in anger, this was embarrassing.

"**Command received** **activating familiar,"** replied a voice from Nanako's device.

"What the," said Nanako seeing the device light up.

Now looking at the device to see something taking shape. It was 50ish man in a black and white pin striped uniform. His cap had a symbol of some kind of a bird in a cap. On his uniform was the name 'Lotte Marines' on it.

Nanako looked on in shock. "Y-y-you're the coach that helped in breaking the Lotte's losing streak! What are you doing here?"

"**Your half right about that, I only look like him. I'm your familiar, so feel free to ask me questions,"** replied the man like familiar.

Nanako started getting her bearings together. "Okay then let's start with what's up with me having this kind of power?"

The familiar started explaining everything Konata and company had heard including the part of them being a different world.

'I'm in a different world all together. So that means I'M STUCK HERE! THAT'S JUST PERFECT!' thought the teacher while tears of sadness.

It made some sense the flash of light, then those bandits. Talk about a game-like plot happening.

"To top it off, if I _do_ change back to my regular clothes. I have a rip from what that bandit did," she sighed. "I wish for a diffent pair or a sewing kit to fix them."

"**You're talking about that rip on your pants?"** asked the coach.

Nanako nodded at the question.

"**Don't worry about its being fixed right now."**

"You can fix that!"

The familiar nodded, this makes Nanako smile.

"Can you also do laundry too?" asked Nanako wanting to if he could do more.

"**I don't do laundry only minor rips or cuts on your clothes. You have to do your own washing,"** replied the familiar very simply.

'I guess that make some sense. After all this was made for fighting, even if a perverted mage made the damn thing. I guess it time move out and change clothes.' thought the blond while sighing.

*Roar*

*Crash*

The appeared of a bear-bull stopped that train of thought.

"Is that one of those animals you were talking about coach?" asked Nanako nervously at seeing the beast.

It looked very mean and ready to dish out some pain.

The familiar looked at the animal. **"That's a bearull it's a very territorial animal. Their head butt is extremely dangerous. Your little fight with those bandits must have got its attention. I think you better be ready for a fight, because some more animals could pop out anytime now."**

It was true some of the cat like things appeared also.

Nanako straighten up in resolve, time to test out her new power.

'I guess it's time to teach them why, I'm called the _grinder queen_,' thought Kuroi griping her staff.

"Okay time to kick some monster butt! So let's begin the show!" cried out the gamer while pointing her staff at the monsters present.

It's time to see what this black mage battle mode could do.

(Konata's group)

They had taken care of the group of animals. They were walking on a dirt road they found. Miyuki was a little bit behind them walking.

"So book-san why does our underwear glow when in battle mode?" asked Miyuki to her active familiar.

"**It's from collecting magic power from around. Normal magic arms use the same principle, the creator just changed it. Instead of the weapon gaining power, with this method the user will gain abilities for fighting. That's why when the panty is analyzed you gain abilities based on its look,"** answered the book familiar to Miyuki.

The rest of the group sweat dropped at the conservation going on. Miyuki's thirst for knowledge had come out. Since they finished with the animals, it looked like they wouldn't be attacked anymore. Miyuki decided to look up some things on this world. Her familiar didn't seem to mind at, he was more than happy to help.

"So that's the case, then wouldn't you worry about a power overload? Or if the user couldn't know how much power to use?" Miyuki asked again, because if not controlled right it could spell disaster for the user.

"**That's were a unit comes in. We control how much power to intake. If it was a regular magic arm, the wielder would have to know when to make adjustments. When activated a unit scans the user's body and thoughts. This in turn will help them in being easier for the user to use."**

Miyuki had an idea about the restriction mentioned eailer. "The reason for restriction not being used is because of flow of power being blocked."

"**Yes, that's correct. Since the flow of power is reduced. This leads to overheating or loss of power all together,"** replied the familiar very glad at the meganekko's conclusion.

Everyone else just sweat dropped. It seemed like the familiar is encouraging Miyuki to learn. He is acting like his counterpart back home.

"Okay what about male users than?"

"**There is no male user's master."**

Miyuki looked stumped at the information, everyone else was stumped to. Why no male users.

"Why is that book-san? I thought if female use it, so why not the male?" asked Miyuki in confusion.

"**A system was not made for them. There is evidence that the creator was working on it, but he vanished before it could be finished,"** answered the book.

"Couldn't anyone follow his work? I mean wouldn't help if a male do it also?"

"**Some have tried to, but it's a very complex procedure to do it. Also there was hardly any mages at his time. Even today you could barely found one like him; it takes a long time to become one. He didn't have any pupils either,"** said professor book to Miyuki.

"So this system doesn't help them any? It would be nice if it would," said Miyuki sadly at information.

Those monsters didn't seem very nice.

"**They have benefited from it. Even though they can't have a battle mode, the subspace pocket part can be used by them. Also there are some weapon wielders around that are both sexes,"** answer the familiar.

"You mean not all the woman use this battle system?" asked Miyuki, curious about the bit of information.

"**Yes some think it's too stupid to use, so they just use the old method. There is nothing really stopping them from doing it."**

The information throws them for a loop.

'I guess there some women who have _dignity_ in this world. That's a good thing,' thought Kagami hearing the information.

"Look everyone there's Bodhum! We made it!" cried out Konata with excitement.

The rest of the group looked to see the town. They were stunned at the site. It was like a medieval town. The huge wall around it and all the old buildings made from stone.

"Wow it's almost like a real medieval village," said Tsukasa in awe.

It was a breath taking view for the group, like seeing a piece of history coming to life.

Kagami scratched her chin. "I agree it is interesting, but why the wall?"

"It mainly for defense Kagami-san," answered Miyuki.

"Defense Miyuki-san?" asked Konata curious.

Miyuki nodded. "It was a good way back in ancient times to stop invaders. It was also used to help stop anyone from leaving on lock down. It seems they use it for the same reasons," explained the meganekko to Konata.

"It might help with their animal problem too," Konata commented on it.

Walking on in to the village. They saw various people moving about. All dressed in medieval type of clothing. Kagami sweat dropped at some of the looks they were getting.

"I think we're getting some unwanted attention," said Kagami nervously.

Tsukasa stood closer to her sister. "Why are they looking at us like that Onee-chan?"

"I think it's because of how we are dressed Tsukasa-san. We stand out in our school uniforms," answered Miyuki nervously.

"I don't mind it to much everyone, it like my job at home," said Konata calmly at everyone.

"Maybe Konata, but we don't want _this_ kind of _attention_," Kagami replied with a flat tone.

"You do have a point Kagami. Anyway let's take a look around," said Konata walking without a care.

*Rumble*

"Seems like kicking monster butt, has made me hungry," said Konata with a sweat drop.

"Your timing is impeccable Konata," Kagami replied flatly at the otaku's manners.

Konata looked into her wallet.

"I think there is enough for something to eat. Now where to go?" asked Konata looking for a place get some food.

Kagami sighed. "Konata Japanese Yen won't do any _good_ here."

Konata stiffened at the statement. There country's currency is now useless. Konata got an idea.

"Then let's find the place to trade our _goods_," said Konata to her friends.

Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki looked confused at the statement.

"What do you mean goods Konata?"

Konata pointed at a building. "That's the place everyone! It's time for us to collect our paycheck."

Konata started walking at the building. The rest of the group looked at the building. It was a decent size building with a sign that says trading goods.

They followed the otaku into the place. Inside were various things pots, furs, and some packages. All around various people were working on moving stuff. Close to them was a short red haired man looking around the place. His build was very muscular. He clothing was simple shirt and pants combo.

He looked at the group weirdly. Talk about a different bunch of users today. The group of girls walked up to the man.

"Hello there what can I do for you?" asked the man calmly, they might be customers.

"Yes is this where we can sell animals?" Konata asked the man.

"Yes this is this place for selling. I bet you want to sell some right now then?" He seen Konata nodded her head. "Okay then come on back with me," he said to them walking.

They follow the worker to the back. At the place, there was large even stone area.

He pointed at it. "Okay you just put them here and please have them _orderly_. I don't want to have arranged them for you," he said in flat tone.

"Got it, so Haruri can do the honors please," said Konata to her device.

"**No problem, but I wish it was more **_**interesting**_** Konata,"** said Konata's familiar while lighting up the unit.

A flash of light and Konata's prizes were lined up on the slab.

Konata turned to look at her friends. "It's your turn everyone."

They nodded, each doing the same thing. All of their game was place neatly on the slab.

The buyer looked at each one. 'Okay the bearull's look good for meat. The cations fur is good, mongolien are nice on both fronts. Though the cations looked poisoned, but then again since there any _normal_ way for a user of doing things.'

Finished looking at their game and then nodding his head at deciding on amount.

"I say you get eight guilder coins," said the buyer to group.

Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami looked shocked at the amount, that was low.

"What do you mean eight coins? I thought we get some more!" cried out Konata, all that work for so little.

The red haired man glared at Konata. "That's a fair price for your haul. If you don't like it find someone else," he said in a tight tone.

"That's okay sir, we'll take it," said Miyuki calmly.

Konata had the look of confusion, as did Kagami, and Tsukasa.

"Miyuki-san you sure about this?" asked Konata looking at Miyuki in disbelief.

Miyuki nodded. "I say we did good Izumi-san."

"Okay if you say so."

"Here you go eight guilder," he hand over the coins to Miyuki. "Fell free to come back again."

"We consider it sir," Miyuki bowed at man. "Thank you for your service."

Miyuki turned to look at her friends looks. They were stunned, why did Miyuki seem so calm.

"Let's go everyone. I think we need to get food," said Miyuki simply.

They nodded slowly. The group left the place with their money.

The store owner sighed. 'I swear some users. At least that pink one had some manners. That's the second group of weirdly _dressed_ people today.'

He went back to work.

(Konata and company)

They walked in silence.

"Why did you think that was a fair price Miyuki-san? I don't know if that will help us?" asked Konata wanting to know why Miyuki agreed to that price.

"Oh sorry about that Izumi-san, I had book-san tell me about the currency. They use gold and silver coins as commodity money. The name of the gold coin is guilder and the silver coin is dirham," Miyuki explained there use of money.

Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa smiled at this information.

"So if that's the case then how much is this guilder coin Miyuki-san?" asked Konata with glee.

"Well if book-san is right. About thirty dirham to one guilder, dirham is mostly used as first method of payment," said Miyuki with a finger on her chin.

"Aright then, we can eat! I'm ready for some food!" Konata excited at their fortune.

A flash of blond hair caught the attention of Konata. What got her attention most was the clothing this person was wearing.

"Konata what's wrong now?" asked Kagami seeing the look on Konata's face.

"Is it possible, SENSEI?" Konata called out to the person.

She stopped and turned around to look. It was Nanako walking close-by.

"Izumi is that you?" asked the teacher in disbelief at seeing her students.

Konata smiled and nodded at seeing a familiar face. Nanako couldn't hold it in.

"Thank Kami-sama it's you!" cried Nanako now hugging her gaming friend.

Finding someone familiar was a blessing; even group was relieved at seeing their teacher.

"The hug is nice sensei, but it starting to get harder to breath now," said Konata trying breath.

Nanako let go of the girl. "Sorry about that Izumi. It's just been a _bad day_ for me," replied Nanako rather sheepishly.

"You have that right sensei. This has been a _very bad day_," Konata agreeing with the teacher.

Kagami noticed the looks from everyone. It was unnerving to her.

"I think we need to go somewhere else everyone," said Kagami pointing to the crowds.

"I agree with Kagami, Izumi. Let's go find someplace private," said Nanako seeing the looks.

Konata nodded, they then left the area. Now at place less crowed.

"So you also have this _thing_?" asked the blond woman showing her unit.

Each of the girls nodded and showed off their own units.

Nanako sighed. "Let least I'm not alone on this. I would like know how to get back home?"

"I agree Kuroi-sensei, but how can we? Our unit or whatever doesn't have the power to do so?" asked Kagami telling them of their predicament.

"What about that symbol on the back?"

"You mean that one with the capitol v Izumi?" asked Nanako remembering the thing.

Konata nodded at the question.

Kagami rubbed her chin. "You have a point Konata. That's only clue right now. So what now, I mean we need information. Then there is also them looking at us strangely," Kagami trying to lay down a game plan.

"That isn't anything to worry about is it?" asked Konata.

"I think there might be Izumi-san," said Miyuki to Konata.

"Why is that Miyuki-san? What could happen by them looking at us?"

"They could brand us as heretics or think we will cause trouble. They could be following a medieval age law system," said Miyuki looking troubled.

Konata looked shock. "They would do that! Just for looking somewhat different!"

Miyuki nodded and Nanako looked at Konata flatly.

"Yes Izumi, in the middle ages if branded a heretic. Its good-bye, they handed it very _harshly_. So we need to be unnoticed if we want to get home. Or would you rather be _arrested_, and possibly burned at the stake," said the history teacher in a flat tone.

Konata became blue at the statement, even Tsukasa, and Kagami shared the look.

"What do we do? I didn't pack any clothes! I don't want to die here, not with so much manga, and anime to see!" cried out Konata in fear.

"Why don't we go shopping for some clothes everyone," Tsukasa said to the group.

The rest of the group looked dumbfounded at the statement.

Tsukasa blushed at look. "I mean if we don't have any clothes like they wear. Then wouldn't there be store for clothing here?"

"Your right Tsukasa! We have some money or in this case coins! So let's shop for a new wardrobe everyone," said Kagami agreeing with her sister.

"Good thinking Kagami. Let's blend-in then everyone!" Konata thought of something. "What about you sensei, don't you need a loan?" asked Konata worried about her teachers money needs.

Nanako held up her wallet. "Don't worry about me Izumi. I went to the trading store and sold some monsters or animals there already. I have coins to spare for a new wardrobe," said Nanako with pride.

"Then let's get shopping girls!" Konata cried out.

Later the group walked out of building carrying various clothes in their arms. Luckily it went smoothly.

"Okay we have our disguises. We need a place to change now," said Konata, there wasn't any place to change in the store.

They had guessed which one could fit them. Hopefully the pursed goods would fit right.

Tsukasa looked at somewhere. "How about their everyone. I would like to take a bath," said Tsukasa feeling sticky from all the work.

Konata looked at it stumped. "They have a bath house here to? I wasn't sure they have one?"

It looked like Nanako was about to say something.

"The Roman Empire were the first ones to make public bath houses Izumi-san. It seems they follow our history, but didn't advance to our level of technology," explained Miyuki to the blue-haired girl, before her teacher said anything.

"You have a point Miyuki-san. Anyway let's have a bath, we kill two birds with one stone," said Konata walking to the building.

'It's always Takara that gets the credit for information! Why not your teacher for once!' thought Nanako with tears of anguish while walking with the rest.

(Later sleeping inn)

After taking a bath and eating. The group had gotten two rooms to sleep. The reason for this is to save money. Each on had a different type of clothing on.

Konata had simple brownish pants and long sleeved shirt that was lightly colored. Nanako had the same thing only a little darker. Kagami had a dress, along with Miyuki, and Tsukasa.

"I can't believe how versatile this unit is! Able to store so much stuff, I need this on my hunts!" Konata marveled at it functions.

They had stored all of their other clothes in a subspace pocket, like they did with monstrous animals.

Tsukasa smiled. "I agree Kona-chan. It would help me in carrying groceries home."

Kagami sighed. "I guess so, but let's not forget about getting home!" said Kagami in a flat tone.

The two sweats dropped at the jab. Miyuki seemed to looking at something.

"What are reading Takara?" asked Nanako seeing the meganekko looking at something.

"Oh sorry, it's a map of this continent," Miyuki spread it out for everyone to see. "I think we might have a lead to getting home."

Everyone now looking at the map, they could see the village they were at. There was line between two parts. One had a different symbol that is where they were at. The eastern part of the map had the same symbol as their devices.

"That's it! That's the symbol, but it looks like a good distance away though," said Konata.

Kagami rubbed her chin. "Well it better than nothing. So what do think? We just get to this Hinomukai country and look around?" asked the twin pony-tail girl.

"I don't know Kagami, but something is very _fishy_ here," said Konata having a troubled look on her face.

"Why do you say that Izumi?" asked the teacher curious about the statement.

"My otaku sense is tingling."

"What?" asked Kagami with sweat drop.

Konata looked at Kagami with a serious look. "I sense there is plot behind all of this. It's too much of a coincidence here. We have a device that has a battle system, with panties being a source of power. The strange panty stealing that's occurring at home and the ability of this thing bringing a person here. I think we have stumbled on to something big."

Kagami give the otaku a flat look. Tsukasa and Miyuki looked confused.

Nanako almost had an understanding look. "Maybe your right Izumi, but do you have any evidence. If we do get _back_ home what do we tell the police. I don't want to be _locked_ up in a loony ben."

Konata shook her head. "I don't, but we _need_ to be careful. If this is some kind of plot. We need to know what we are dealing with."

"Okay Konata you might have a point, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. First we need to find a way home," Kagami said in tired tone.

Konata sighed. "Okay Kagami, we should get to this county. Then somehow find out something, since it matches the symbol," Konata looked at her device. "Haruhi, I need information about my level."

Haruhi appeared before the otaku. **"Your level Konata?"**

"Yes, I need to know what, I can do with this commander mode?" asked Konata.

"**Oh that! It's mostly directed at controlling your underlining's or oppents. Right now you don't have enough experience to control them for so long, but that will change later. Then there is also controlling more than one later. You also can raise the stats of you teammates for battle,"** replied the familiar plainly.

Konata rubbed her chin at the information. "I see that seems about right. I'm right now just a _rookie_," Konata then looked at Tsukasa. "It seems like we have to protect Tsukasa for now."

"What do you mean Izumi-san?" asked Miyuki.

"Tsukasa is the only one that can attack. You, Kagami, and I don't seem like we can attack like her. Unless we can change battle modes or something like that," Konata explaining her reasons to the pink-haired girl.

"**You can change forms Konata."**

Konata and the rest of her group looked at the familiar shocked.

"You mean we can become something different Haruhi!" cried out Konata with glee.

Haruhi nodded smugly. **"Yes you can, it just you don't have the means now."**

"How so Haruhi-san?" asked the meganekko curiously.

"**It because you only have one pair of **_**interesting**_** panties,"** said the familiar.

All around sweat drop at the statement.

"You mean those plain white ones that we got won't help us any?! I mean can't they be used to became a white mage or something like that?!" Konata cried out.

They didn't think too much about choosing underwear. Those were the cheapest ones there for sale.

Haruhi just shrugged. **"At best they can only shock your target for one shot, so no luck there."**

Konata sighed. "I guess we have to do with what we got," Konata looked at everyone present. "It would best if everyone learn what you can do. You never know when we have to fight again."

"I'll go first Izumi," said Nanako bring up her unit.

"Lay it on me coach."

Nanako's familiar then appeared. **"What do you need?"**

"I need to know about my dark mage powers and ability's," said the blond haired woman simply.

"**Your primarily power is to throw magic blast, like you did before. You can also make variations after some experience. Like a seeking one or a multiple shot blast."**

"What about when I did that attack earlier?" asked Nanako when used that attack on that bandit.

"**Oh that! You can form shapes for use. Like a barrier, or a blunt object to hit a target like you did,"** said the familiar.

Nanako rubbed her chin. "Can I make a sword?"

"**Only the shape, it won't be able to cut anything."**

"Then what about I have control of different elements like fire, water, or wind?"

"**You problay could when you have a higher level, but it wouldn't be the same power as an elemental mage."**

"Well that's nice to know," Nanako looked at Konata. "Seems like I'm attacker too Izumi. What about the rest of you?" asked Nanako to Miyuki, Kagami, and Tsukasa.

"Tama-chan can you tell me about my wind mage?" asked Tsukasa following up on Nanako.

He appeared looking at Tsukasa happily. "**I am more than happy to help commander. So ask away."**

Tsukasa rubbed her chin in thought. "Can you tell me how I can fly Tama-chan?"

"**You're manipulating the air around you commander."**

"That's why it felt like something was holding me!" said Tsukasa with understanding.

When she flew it was very comfortable.

Tamama nodded. **"Yes, you have the wind carry to anywhere you want to go."**

"What kind of attacks can I do Tama-chan?" Tsukasa asked for information.

"**Currently you only fire a wind ram-like blast, but you can do more. You just need experience for higher level attacks,"** said the frog.

"Like what Tama-chan?"

Tamama got a scary look. **"You can make a wind blade able to cut anything. Then you can make a tornado to plow your enemy or when you have a very high level. Have the air away from them for suffocation," **said Tamama in tone teaming with steel.

A sweat drop appeared on everyone's head. Talk about having a sadistic side.

"Thank you Tama-chan, but I don't think I'll use that last part," said Tsukasa nervously at the frog.

Miyuki brought up her own unit. "Book-san since I'm a taction. Does that mean improve on planning on an attack and analyzing me enemies?"

"**That's right master. In time you'll be able to know your enemies weakness,"** replied the book familiar while appearing before the girl.

Kagami also followed suit.

"Bonta-kun is possibly for me to put my targets to sleep?" asked Kagami to her unit.

Bonta-kun appeared before his master. **"Yes, you just need the experience."**

Konata looked at the familiar funny. Everyone else sweat drop at seeing the look.

"What's with the look Konata?" asked Kagami in a flat tone.

"I just noticed that Bonta-kun doesn't say fumoffu," replied Konata in a tight tone.

"What?"

"Why it is that he doesn't say fumoffu?" asked Konata the bear-like familiar.

"**The reason for that is because my master wouldn't be able to understand me if I only said that,"** answered Bonta-kun rather plainly.

"Okay if Kagami wanted you to speak like that. Would you do it?" asked Konata.

Bonta-kun nodded at the question. Konata looked at Kagami with pleading eyes.

Kagami sweat dropped at the look. "Don't even _think_ about it Konata."

"Why not Kagami!"

"I have no _reason_ for it. So back off!" said Kagami in a tone laced with steel.

Konata slumped in defeat. Everyone else looked on nervous about this exchange.

"Well on to a different ordeal," said Konata recovering.

"What do you mean Izumi," asked Nanako looking flatly.

"What I mean is to make a name for our group," replied Konata to Nanako's question.

"Say what Konata?" said Kagami looking confused.

Miyuki, Nanako, and Tsukasa also had the same look.

Konata held up a finger. "We have a group of heroines. So we need a group name," said Konata with anticipation.

Kagami sweat dropped at declaration. "Are you serious about that Konata?"

Konata simply nodded at the question. Kagami signed at Konata's answer.

"Then what kind of name did come up with Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa wanting to know.

"Well there was something along the lines of the SOS user brigade," replied Konata.

"I don't think so Konata," said Kagami rather flatly.

"You have a point Kagami. We aren't SOS material. We do all share a place where we go to hmm," said Konata thinking more on the subject.

"I don't know if it is such a big deal Izumi," Nanako deadpanned.

Konata brighten up. "I got it! Why not the Knights of Ryoo high everyone," said Konata with excitement.

Everyone else looked dumbfounded.

"The Knights of Ryoo high?"

Konata nodded viciously at Kagami's question. "Well we _are_ all from _Ryoo high_. So it makes sense."

Kagami slumped at Konata's name of their group. "That's your idea for a name? Do we even need one?" Kagami replied tiredly.

"Oh come on Kagami. Why not, most online gamer groups have a name. That's right sensei," Konata said with pleading.

Nanako looked nervous about Konata's look. "Well your _right_ about that Izumi. I guess there is no reason to deny it anyway."

Kagami looked lost and then looked at Tsukasa.

"Well I don't see any reason why not Onee-chan," replied the younger Hiiragi while sweating nervously.

"What about you Miyuki?" Kagami asked the pink-haired girl.

Miyuki rubbed her chin. "I'm with Tsukasa-san and Kuroi-san on this. I don't see any real reason to decline it. Even though we aren't _true_ knights."

Kagami just sighed in defeat.

"Its anyomus Kagami," Konata stood up with a fist held high. "From here on in we will be called the Knights of Ryoo high!" cried out the blue-haired girl with excitement.

'Well I guess there could be worse _names_. Hopefully no one back home will know about this,' thought twin tail hair girl with defeat.

Tsukasa then let out a big yawn.

"I'm getting sleepy," said Tsukasa in tried tone.

"Maybe it would be best we get some sleep now," said Miyuki at seeing Tsukasa's look.

"You have a point Takrua. We need to get an early start in the morning. So let's get some shut eye," replied Nanako while getting up.

"Wait up for me sensei," said Konata following the blond to their room.

On their sleeping arrangements. Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki decide to sleep in the same room. While Nanako and Konata shared one.

The trio of girls each got out a long shirt for them to where for the night. Each had a matching pair of white panties and a simple white bra. After finished dressing Tsukasa lie down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Kagami had now finished untying her hair she looked at Tsukasa with relief.

"I'm glad you're safe Tsukasa," muttered Kagami with much relief.

"I'm also glad Kagami-san," said Miyuki hearing Kagami's statement.

Kagami blushed at what Miyuki said. She then turned to look at Miyuki, to see her looking at them with relief apparent.

"She was almost killed today along with everyone else. We are lucky those units activated when they did," said Miyuki with a soothing tone.

Kagami stopped blushing and looked scared at the statement.

"You may be right about that Miyuki, even though they brought us here. Thankfully Tsukasa was saved, especially when I couldn't do anything," said Kagami with her voice breaking up.

After all the excitement had died down, it hit the girl in realization. She came close to losing her sister and friends today. It was so frightening to think about.

Miyuki put a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. Kagami looked at the taller girl.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Kagami-san. You did all you could do in that situation," Miyuki said trying to calm down her friend.

Kagami still looked down. "Your right Miyuki, but it just."

"It's just what Kagami-san?"

"Just that I was always able to _protect_ Tsukasa, but the one time she _needed_ it most. I couldn't do a damn thing! I couldn't save my own sister!" Kagami said while starting to cry at the outburst.

Miyuki hugged the crying girl. Kagami stiffed at first, but then returned the hug. Kagami just kept on crying while Miyuki rubbed her back. After a minute of letting it out Kagami broke the hug.

"Thank you Miyuki," said Kagami feeling better.

"You're welcome Kagami-san. Now let's get some rest, we have a busy day ahead," replied Miyuki glad to see Kagami cheering up.

"Right, let's get some rest," said Kagami walking to bed where Tsukasa was sleeping.

"Night Kagami-san," said Miyuki now lying down on her own bed.

"Night Miyuki," said Kagami lying down with the covers on her and Tsukasa.

The candle lighting the room was then put out.

(Konata's and Nanako's room)

The two finished getting dressed into long shirts. Konata now saw a strange look on Nanako's face.

"Something wrong sensei?" asked Konata worried about the woman.

"Well no...Yes there is something wrong Izumi," said the teacher with reluctance.

"Do you want to talk about it sensei?" Konata said softly to her friend.

Nanako decided to talk about her landing. "It's when I landed. I ran into some bandits."

"You mean real life bandits!" said Konata with widen eyes.

Nanako nodded. "Wearing rusty armor and everything else."

"Did they hurt you or did they..."

"No they didn't get that far. Luckily my unit activated at the right time for me to kick their butts," said Nanako to help to ease Konata's worries.

"That's good to hear sensei, but will you still be alright? I mean that must been a traumatic experience for you," Konata asked her teacher with concern.

"I think so. I'll be able to pull though Izumi," Nanako said with perseverance.

Konata smiled at the teacher's strength. "That's the way to go! Anyway why do we need to go asleep so early?"

Nanako sighed at the question. "It's because we have to get some more stuff for our trip. Remember there are no cars, trains, or airplanes here Izumi. So we're going to hoof it here Izumi," explained Nanako to Konata.

"You have a point sensei. It just it too hard to go asleep this early," said a frowning Konata.

"You could try to stay up, but the main _reason_ for you staying up. Is because of your _hobbies_ Izumi and we have a problem with that," said Nanako with small tears running down her cheeks.

Konata shared the look. "Your right sensei, there is no computer, anime, or manga for us. We must get home soon or I'll go crazy from _boredom_!"

Nanako patted the younger girl on the shoulder. "I agree with you on that, also when I find the _bastard_ who brought us here. I'm going to _kick_ his butt so bad!" said Nanako while shaking a fist.

"I'll join you sensei! He took something _precious_ from us, so all bets are off when we meet _him_," Konata agreeing with the teachers comment.

The two nodded at each other in agreement. After the promise made the two laid down in their own beds. Nanako fell asleep soon after, amazedly Konata did to.

After all it is going to be a long trip to their destination.

To be continued.

A/N Reviews or comments most welcome here.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter three-Survival Tactics

(Village exit)

The so called Knights of Ryoo High were getting ready to leave Bodhum. Each had on the same clothes as yesterday. However every one of them had a straw hat on their head. It was to help protect them from the sun's rays.

"Well let's be off then everyone," said Konata excitement.

Even with no interesting entertainment for the girl. It still was a different experience altogether. They finished shopping for stuff to help them on their journey.

The group now started walking to the village exit.

"Wait minute there!" called out a voice close-by.

Shock appeared on their faces at the call. So far they blended in pretty good. They looked to see who called them.

It was middle aged man waving a hand at them; he had on a farmer's look. Close to where the man was standing at was a wagon with two creatures tied to it. Brown fur covered them. They each had powerful hind legs and a long snout covered by a bone like plate.

"Were you leaving Bodhum?" he asked to the group of woman.

Nanako stepped close to talk to the man. "Yes, we're leaving the village."

"If you want I can give you ride close to Pazzilo," replied the man.

Confusion became apparent on the groups faces. That was the name of the next village that they were going to.

"That's right it's where we are going, so why are you asking? If you're offering a ride, do you want us to pay you or something?" asked Nanako suspiously.

The man stiffened a little at the tone. "Well I thought it would help to have a couple of users ride with me and my wife," he replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Why?"

"We usually give rides to users leaving for free, because they could offer us protection. With all with all the bandits or animals appearing on our way home at times we feel safer with them riding with us," answered the man.

Nanako looked at her students. "Well what do you think everyone? Do take his offer?"

"It would be nice, but what about when we need to change for battle?" asked Kagami with uncertainly.

When there battle mode is engage. Their underwear was on display for everyone.

"Don't worry about that dear," said a kindly voice.

It middle aged woman walking up to a wagons seat. She was dressed in dress and had bonnet on her head. She looked at the group softly.

"I'll make sure my husband can't see your fight," she showed them a blind fold. "So you can fight freely."

"Well I guess it be okay then," replied Kagami at seeing the lady's reassurance.

"Thank you," the lady said with much appreciation.

It wasn't safe those days for regular people. Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Nanako hoped on the wagon.

"Okay let's get going boys," said the man whipping the reins.

The horse like creature started to pull the wagon. It was a bit bumpy, but nice.

"Aw this is nice," said Konata while relaxing.

Tsukasa nodded. "Your right Kona-chan, I can't believe how lucky we are. To be riding in a wagon like this. It almost like a fairy tale," said Tsukasa in awe.

"Why do you say that miss? Usually you have someone who gives a ride to a user," asked the lady confused.

The group in the back sweat dropped at the question.

"What my friend here means we haven't had a _ride_ like this for a while," answered Nanako with a nervous tone.

"That's right Tsukasa here, is just so happy to be _riding_ in a wagon. It like a dream come true for us," said Konata trying to help with Nanako's explanation.

"You have point; it is pretty hard walking village to village. Riding a Thomas can help, but they can be a handful at times," said the lady buying the story.

The group let out a sigh of relief. They almost had blown there cover. After a while Konata and Tsukasa had fallen asleep. Kagami so far was able to stay up, but seemed to fighting it. Nanako was in the same position.

Surprisingly Miyuki was reading a book of some kind. It was almost see though, but at the same time could still read it. Kagami and Nanako wanted to ask about it, but decided not to. The two riding in the front didn't seem to care about Miyuki's reading.

Suddenly they stopped. Everyone jolted up, it might because of an attack.

"We're here," said the man looking at his passengers.

"Thank you sir," said Miyuki stopped reading and make the book disappear.

Konata, Tsukasa, Nanako, Kagami, and Miyuki hoped off the wagon. There host started getting off of the wagon also. They could see a farm close-by with all sorts of farm-like animals moving around.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Tsukasa cried out in fright.

Everyone stiffened at cry, what was wrong with Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa what is it?" asked her older sister on edge.

Tsukasa shakily pointed to big snake head. It was standing still, but there were signs it being alive.

"Holy anime that's one big snake!" cried out Konata at seeing the animal.

"It looks like we have to fight! Battle mode…"

"Oh it's _him_, so don't worry," replied the man calmly at seeing the creature.

The group of travelers sweat dropped at the statement.

"Why is that sir?" asked the pink-haired girl.

"That's our pet Deception Viper," answered the man.

"That's your pet!"

The lady nodded. "Yes he's just hungry right now. We only need to feed him some eggs and he'll be fine."

"I'll get some eggs to feed him right now," said the man walking to a house.

A moment later the man returned carrying two giant eggs.

"Now that's what I call a big egg," said Konata at seeing the eggs.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Slowly he placed the eggs about an inch away from the head and walk slowly to the group.

About four feet away, it suddenly happened. From the opposite direction something attacked the eggs. It was a different head going after the eggs. It seemed to be about seven feet long.

"What a weird way of hunting," said Nanako looking blue.

"That's reason way they are called deception viper. They have a fake head on their tail for a lure," said the man calmly.

It was almost like second nature to him.

"Thank you for the ride, but I think it time for us to go," said the blond haired woman nervously.

"Take care of yourselves out there. It can be very dangerous with all the animals and bandits roaming around," said the older woman with a concerned tone.

'You got that right,' Nanako agreeing with point made.

Now leaving the couple and their pet, they walked on the road.

"Why am I not surprised at them for having a pet like that," said Konata in flat tone.

"Well Izumi-san back at home. Certain people have been known to keep _exotic_ _animals_ like that," answered Miyuki.

"Your right about that Miyuki," Kagami sighed. "Anyway how were you able to read a book like that Miyuki? I mean the one on the ride?" Kagami now asked about Miyuki's reading.

"Well I just found out a unit can project a holographic like image. So I wanted to read more about this world. After all it would be rude to be talking out loud like before," said Miyuki calmly, but with a hint of excitement.

Everyone else sweat dropped at Miyuki's explanation, so typical of Miyuki wanting to learn.

Konata put her hands on her head carefree. "Well it been quiet so far. I wonder how long we have to walk."

"I don't know Kona-chan. I hope we get home soon. I starting to miss everyone at home," said Tsukasa with longing.

Kagami looked at Tsukasa softly. "I'm sure we'll find a way home Tsukasa. For now let's not lose hope. If we were brought here, then there's a way back," said Kagami trying to cheer up the younger Hiiragi.

"Yeah, think it as a vacation Tsukasa. We just taking a little time way from home," Konata said to help calm her friend.

"Thank you Onee-chan, Kona-chan," replied Tsukasa smiling at two words of encouragement.

"That's right, one _freaky_ vacation to be sure. It's like when we went to the beach. So let's keep our heads high everyone," said Nanako trying to keep the groups spirit up.

The rest of the group smiled and nodded.

"Just a thought, can we use our battle mode when not wearing _the_ _right_ _equipment_?" asked Konata wanting to know if it would be a problem.

The others sweat dropped at the question.

"You didn't know and a little a while ago. You were about to _engage_ it Konata," Kagami said flatly.

"Well at the time it didn't think about it," Konata said nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"Typical Izumi, rushing in before thinking things though," Nanako said with a sigh.

Konata could only sweat drop.

"Still Izumi-san has a point. There is a chance we may need to use battle mode again. It would be best to ask," Miyuki brought up her unit to talk. "Book-san do we have to ah…always be wearing the same panties for battle mode. Like my…minesweeper panties?" Miyuki asked with a red face.

"**No you don't have to be wearing them all time master. As long there in subspace pocket that a unit itself stored. The unit will change your underwear for you and you'll be in that form,"** the familiar answered while appearing before meganekko.

The piece of information only made Miyuki blush more. Even Kagami, Tsukasa, and Nanako shared the look. Konata seemed to rubbing her chin.

"So it works like a magical girl system. I'm glad, that way I don't have worry about my Haurhi panties getting worn out to soon," said the otaku with relief while walking.

She didn't want overuse them if she had to.

'There are times she keeps acting like an _old man_ or a _boy_. At least this is good news. That way we always prepared in case of an attack,' thought Kagami on information.

After the embarrassing information had passed, they started talking about various things to help pass the time. They also took breaks and munched on various foods they brought.

"Puhh I'm beginning to really miss trains back home. Even a bike would be helpful right now," said Konata while wiping some sweat off.

Tsukasa also looked tired from the walking. She took a drink of water from a canteen looking thing. Each of the girls had one to drink water from.

"Maybe it is best if we stop for the night everyone," said Miyuki looking a bit tried also.

"I guess it would be best Takara. So let's find a someplace to set camp," replied Nanako with relief.

They walked a bit every day, but this was beyond any of their walks at home.

"Over there looks like a good spot," said Kagami pointing to a spot far off.

The rest nodded and walked off the road. After some walking they found a good spot with plenty of tress and a river close-by.

"This looks nice everyone. We need someone to get some fire wood," said Miyuki to the rest of the group.

"I'll start looking for some Miyuki-san," said Konata about to look for firewood.

"Wait for me Konata."

Konata looked at Kagami confused.

"We need to be careful here. If would be best for no one to go alone," Kagami answered unspoken question.

"I guess so. So let's get that wood, I want to start dinner," said Konata leaving with Kagami behind.

Nanako watched the two leave. "Well then let's get started with the hammocks."

Tsukasa, Nanako, Miyuki each got a hammock out of their unit, and pick a place to hang them.

"Why are sleeping like this Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked while trying to tie one of the strings to a tree.

"It's to help keep bugs or anything else that's craws on ground off us. Also it is better for the back," Miyuki answered Tsukasa's question calmly.

Tsukasa became blue at thought of having a bug on her. Nanako had a sweat drop at the information.

Meanwhile Konata and Kagami had started gathering some twigs and branches. Konata had seen some fish swimming in the river. A cat smile appeared on the otaku's face.

She placed the wood on the ground, and walked close to the river.

"Engage battle mode load commander!" Konata called out.

Kagami became shocked at Konata's cry. She looked around for the reason for Konata entering battle mode.

"Konata why in the hell did go into battle mode?!" asked Kagami finding nothing dangerous.

"I'll show you Kagami," Konata said with sly tone.

Kagami back up from Konata. Last time she had this tone, she made Miyuki expose herself.

"You get over here!" Something seemed to be coming out of the river. "And you to!" ordered Konata at the lake.

Kagami sported a huge sweat drop at the otaku's antics.

"What are you doing?"

It was revealed to be two big fish that came out of the river. It looked like a catfish, but with no whiskers.

"I got us some fresh sushi for dinner Kagami!" said Konata with glee.

Kagami slapped a hand on her face. "Out of all things you can do with this battle mode. You go _fishing_ with this crazy _method_," muttered Kagami in disbelief.

"Oh come on Kagami. We're in a _survival_ situation, so why not use it," said Konata while picking up the fish after she killed them.

"Let's head back to everyone with our catch. Kagami can you to pick up my twigs since I'm carrying the fish," said Konata now carrying the fish in each hand back to their camp.

"Okay Konata I'll carry them. I still don't understand how you can use this system so freely?" said a sighing Kagami going to pick up the wood.

"Oh come on Kagami it not that bad and no one is around to see."

"Says the one with no female dignity," said Kagami flatly finished with her job.

They just walked on to the camp site. The hammocks were now hanging. Miyuki and Tsukasa were cleaning a spot for the fire. Nanako was by the river messing with a shelve of some kind.

"We're back everyone!" cried Konata to the group.

"Welcome back I-I-IZUMI THE HELL!" cried out Nanako in surprise at seeing Konata's outfit.

"What's the problem sensei?" asked Konata clearly confused.

Nanako sported a big sweat drop. "The problem is your outfit!"

Konata signed at the statement. "Sensei you need to remember this is my _commander_ outfit for battle mode," Konata said with a flat tone.

"Sorry about that Izumi," Nanako scratched her head. "I never had seen you _wear_ the darn thing."

"Okay sensei, but please no more outbursts like that. After all you haven't seen Kagami's, Tsukasa's, and Miyuki-san's battle mode yet," Konata said with a flat tone.

The blond teacher could only sweat drop some more at the reply. Konata and Kagami walked to were the fire was being made.

"How do you want them Miyuki?" asked Kagami now kneeing down.

"Like this Kagami-san," said the pink-hair girl starting to arrange the wood.

"Kona-chan what kind of fish is that?" asked Tsukasa looking at the otaku's catch.

"I'm not sure Tsukasa, but it didn't seem poisonous. So let's start cutting," said Konata sitting down by Tsukasa.

Tsukasa nodded and started helping fix the fish. They brought a small knife to help cut anything. Meanwhile Nanako was straining water into two kettles.

"Okay that should do it," she looked at Miyuki. "I'm finished collecting the water Takara."

"Thanks Kuroi-san. Bring it over here and after we get the fire started. We'll start boiling it," replied Miyuki to her teacher.

Luckily when shopping for supplies they found two kettles for boiling water. Best to make sure they had safe drinking water on their journey. Miyuki then stuck two sturdier sticks by the fireplace.

"Okay let's hope this works," said Kagami holding a flint, and a piece of steel to strike it with.

Striking the flint to make some sparks on to some dry weeds. It took a little bit of time, but a small flame appeared.

"Blow on it, but not to hard Kagami-san, you don't want it to be put out," Miyuki instructed to Kagami.

Kagami did that and the flame started to get bigger. She placed the fire onto the wood pile. Soon it started growing in to a big fire.

"Yes we did it!" cried out Kagami in excitement.

"Just in time to, we finished with the fish," said Tsukasa showing pieces of sliced fish on sticks to cook it.

Konata changed back to her normal clothes.

"Alright, it looks like we doing okay on camping!" said Nanako glad at group's triumph.

Later after having their fill of fish, the group were now resting in there hammocks.

"I just thought of something," said Konata while lying down carefree.

"You have been doing that lately Izumi. So what is it this time?" asked Nanako with a tried tone.

"Don't we need to have a lookout? After all a bandit or animal might attack us while sleeping?" Konata said to group.

They each realized it was a valid point. No telling what would happen when sleeping.

"That's right Kona-chan. Wouldn't we be at risk for that," said Tsukasa with fright.

"**Don't worry about that commander,"** Tamama said to Tsukasa.

"Why is that Tama-chan?" Tsukasa asked her familiar.

"**I can keep watch for you,"** replied the familiar.

"You're sure Tama-chan?"

"**It's no problem! I can be up and bout in no time with a warning."**

"Is everyone okay with this?" Tsukasa asked to the group.

"I guess it won't hurt."

"It's okay with me."

"If Tamama-san is okay with it, but I wonder if he'll be okay?" Miyuki asked with concern.

"**Don't worry about it master. We don't need sleep and we are programed such for an occasion."** Miyuki's familiar answered back.

"And another wonderful function this device that we own can do!" said Konata excited at being able to sleep safely.

The rest of the group agreed with that statement, so far this device has been proven to be very handy. After a minute of confirming that each of their familiars would wake them up if anything happens. They fell asleep for the night.

"Hey Kagami," voice called out to a sleeping Kagami.

"Is that you Konata?" Kagami replied back groggily at seeing the girl.

Surprisingly it was Konata wide-awake.

"Yes it's me Kagami. Look at what I found!" said an excited Konata holding something.

Kagami opened her eyes to see Konata holding some kind of strawberry looking fruit. It didn't have any seeds on it, but still looked delicious.

"Is that a strawberry Konata?" asked Kagami now wide-awake while standing close to Konata.

"I don't know Kagami. I found them earlier, so I figured to share them," said Konata offering one to Kagami.

Kagami looked suspious. "Are you sure it safe to eat?"

Konata nodded. "I had one already Kagami. They are very tasty," said Konata while eating another one.

"Okay then, let me try one," said Kagami reaching for one.

Kagami started eating one. The taste was sweeter then any strawberry from home.

"Your right Konata, this is very good!" Kagami excited at Konata's resourcefulness.

Konata just puff out her chest with pride.

"Morning everyone," said a sleepy Tsukasa while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh you're up Tsukasa. I thought we would have trouble waking you up this morning," said Kagami surprised at seeing her sister up.

"We did have trouble waking her up," replied Nanako while stretching.

Miyuki looked ready to start the day. Konata showed them her offerings.

"I found some berries to eat. So dig in everyone," said Konata.

"Oh thank you Kona-chan," said Tsukasa reaching for one.

Nanako also went to grab one. Miyuki took one look at the fruit and became shocked.

"Izumi-san did you eat that?!" asked a distressed Miyuki.

"I did eat two of them Miyuki-san. Is there a problem?" Konata asked becoming worried.

"Well there is a problem with those berries Izumi-san," said Miyuki reserved.

Kagami became blue. "You mean those berries were dangerous! You poisoned me KONATA!" said a distressed Kagami looking at Konata.

"But they didn't look poisonous Kagami!" said Konata trying to reason with Kagami.

"That's not a good enough reason!"

"There not poisonous," said Miyuki trying to calm the two down.

"If not poisonous Takara, then why the look?" asked the blond-haired woman.

"Well those berries do have an effect. What they do is..."

"Oh my stomach!" Konata interrupted Miyuki while clutching her sides in pain.

"Kona-chan, what do we do Yuki-chan!" cried out Tsukasa worried about the otaku's pain.

"It's about to BURST!" Konata cried out in terror.

Kagami, Tsukasa and Nanako looked lost at what to do. They didn't know anyway to help the girl.

*BLAP*

"What the hell is wrong with you Konata?!" Kagami said in disbelief at Konata's farting.

*BLAP*

"The same could be said about you Kagami?" Konata shot back at Kagami's fart.

"Um Takara what's wrong with them?" Nanako asked lost at the scene.

"When consumed those berries act like a natural laxative," Miyuki explained with a sweat drop.

Everyone else sweat dropped at Miyuki's statement.

"You mean we eat a _laxative_ Miyuki!" said Kagami looking shocked.

Miyuki nodded, meanwhile Konata started to hold her stomach more.

"I can't take it ANYMORE! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE!" cried out Konata now running to someplace private

Kagami also started holding her stomach. "I can't…HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!"

Kagami run off to find her own place. The rest could only sweat drop at the scene.

"Will the effects last long Takara?" asked Nanako in flat tone.

"The effects are short lived. So Izumi-san and Kagami-san's problem won't last long," replied the meganekko nervously.

Nanako sighed and looked at the girl. "How did you _know_ about those berries anyway," asked Nanako curious, she never seen any kind of berry like that.

"When I was reading yesterday, it was on medicine. I thought it might help to have some knowledge," replied Miyuki to a sweat dropping Nanako, and Tsukasa.

"Well let's start packing. If we going to get to Pazzilo soon," said the blond woman in a nervous tone.

Tsukasa and Miyuki nodded at Nanako's reasoning. So they started putting everything together.

Meanwhile Konata had finished taking care of her _problem_.

"Man that was like that time I drank some bad milk," commented Konata while leaning on a tree and taking deep breaths.

Luckily she was by a river to help clean her hands. After washing her hands she saw something hanging close-by.

"What is that?" asked Konata curious about the thing.

Cautiously she walked to see what is it was. Konata picked it up to examine it more closely.

"A panty?" asked Konata in disbelief.

"Why would one be here? It looks pretty new, so why would anyone want to _discard_ it?" questioned the otaku looking the cloth confused.

"**Maybe they didn't like the **_**design**_** Konata,"** replied Konata's familiar simply.

"I agree with you Haruhi. That could be the reason, this print is _different_. I wonder if this could help me?" said Konata wondering what to do with the thing.

"**Well why not kept it. After all finders' keepers,"** said Haruhi simply.

Konata inspected the panty some more. It seemed pretty clean and in very good condition.

"Why not, let's keep it!" said Konata.

"**Okay then let's see,"** the panty disappeared in a flash. **"Congratulations Konata you have a new form! Do you want me to tell what it is?"**

"No thanks Haruhi, I want to be surprised later," answered Konata with glee.

"**Oh wanting to make it **_**interesting**_** Konata,"** said Haruhi with a tone laced with smugness.

Konata nodded. "Why not have some _suspense_. As long it is an attacker one I'll be fine," explained Konata with seriousness.

"**That's the way Konata! Fight back at being normal!"** cried out the familiar at Konata's choice.

"Time for me to get back to everyone now," said Konata now walking back to her friends.

Kagami got back from reliving herself. It looked like Nanako, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were about finished putting everything up.

"Onee-chan your back," said Tsukasa glad to see Kagami.

"I'm back and that's the last time. I'll eat _anything_ like that!" Kagami cried out in anger.

Tsukasa sweat dropped at Kagami's statement. Konata appeared behind Kagami with a sad expression.

"That's mean Kagami. Here I'm trying to help us and you start being cold to my efforts," said Konata with a fake sob.

A big vein appeared on Kagami's head. "Don't you dare _start_ Konata? You could have checked them out or something," said a very angry Kagami.

Konata signed. "I don't have a way of _telling_ what those berries would do _that_ Kagami. Did you have a _way_?" Konata asked with steel.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nanako yelled out to the two girls with a vein throbbing.

Konata and Kagami turned blue at Nanako's yell. Both looked at the woman with fear.

"Now for your _information_ Izumi, Takara looked it up on her _unit_. So if anyone of us finds something that looks edible check it out with your familiar okay," Nanako said in a tone laced with steel.

The two nodded fanatically at the teachers words.

"Great, now help us finish packing so we can get moving today," said Nanako walking away from the girls.

The others sweat dropped at teacher's way of laying down the law.

"We better do what sensei says Kagami," said Konata with shaky tone.

Kagami could only nod simply. She had been on the receiving end of that temper of hers once.

They now were on the road-like path walking to Pazzilo.

"How far is it to Pazzilo Yuki-chan?" asked the younger Hiiragi wondering when they would get there.

"I'm not sure Tsukasa-san. We could be there this afternoon at this pace," replied Miyuki while rubbing her chin.

Konata sighed. "It's seems like we're making good time for walking. There is problem that will come up if we can't careful," said Konata calmly.

"Oh and what would that be Izumi?" asked Nanako with one eye closed.

"We're probably are going to need keep on hunting those so called animals. Or take side quests to earn coins," Konata bringing up a good point.

"You have a point Izumi. Just like home or a game," Nanako agreeing with the point.

Tsukasa, Miyuki, Kagami nodded at the reply. They still had some coins, but still it wouldn't last very long.

*Growl*

Konata suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Konata?" Kagami asked the otaku.

"I thought I heard something just now. Like a growl of some sort," answered Konata looking around.

The rest were on edge at hearing this. No telling if it was nothing or an animal.

*HOWL*

"Where did that come from Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa scared at the call.

"I don't know Tsukasa, but be on guard! We might need to fight!" said Kagami to the group.

"Right over there everyone!" Nanako said while pointing to something.

It was covered with lite bluish fur. It was wolf-like in appearance, but seemed to more robust. It seemed to be preparing to let out a yell.

"What is it doing?" asked Konata confused at the animals posture.

*HOWL*

At hearing the cry, all present covered their ears. It was almost deafening, it seemed like it was trying to disorient them.

"LOOK OUT KONA-CHAN!" cried out Tsukasa pointing to another wolf attacking behind the otaku.

Konata saw the attack barley. "Engage battle mode load commander!" Konata ordered out.

Instantly Konata's transformation started and protected the girl. The wolf was knocked back, but seemed to roll with the force. This make it recover faster and ready to attack the otaku again.

"You stay right there buddy!" Konata ordered to the beast.

However it seemed to continue its attack.

"Oh no!" Konata cried out in fear at seeing the incoming beast.

Luckily it was slower, which allowed the girl to dodge its attack. The wolf passed by, Konata realized what it was doing.

"Everyone it was using that sound for an attack and calling for reinforcements! So you need to change NOW!" Konata called out to her friends.

Kagami was shaking it off, when she saw something familiar.

"No not again, not again!" muttered Kagami at seeing Tsukasa being chased by the wolf that tried to attack Konata.

Kagami glared at the monster. "NOT THIS TIME, BONTA-KUN BATTLE MODE ENGAGE SABOTEUR NOW!" Kagami yelled in anger.

"**Command received now loading saboteur,"** replied Bonta-kun to Kagami's cry.

Not a second later Kagami's clothes started to glow. Now in her solder-like uniform, Kagami took aim with gun in hand. She shot a confusion round at the animal attacking Tsukasa.

It hit the creature dead on, but only slowed down the beast. The effect was the same as Konata's try. Kagami looked at Konata.

"Konata, we need to help Tsukasa now!" Kagami said in desperation.

Meanwhile Tsukasa was trying to stay ahead of the beast. Then she remembered her own power.

"Tama-chan, please engage my battle modes wind mage!" Tsukasa ordered out in fright.

"**Right away commander,"** Tamara answered Tsukasa's order.

While running Tsukasa's clothes glowed and then replaced with her wind mage outfit. Feeling the power's return, she took to the skies. The wolf leaped trying to bite Tsukasa, but Tsukasa's flight made him miss. It landed roughly on the ground dazed.

"It seems like she's doing pretty good right now Kagami," said Konata rather surprised at Tsukasa's use of her mage's power.

Up in air a few feet in front the wolf, Tsukasa turned around, and fired a wind blast at her recovering attacker. Which broken the animal's neck and had an effect on Tsukasa.

"I'm falling aaahhh!" cried Tsukasa while waving her arms.

*Thud*

"Ouch why did I fall?" asked the girl while wincing in pain while on the ground.

"**You don't have enough experience to attack and fly commander,"** Tamara answering Tsukasa's question.

*Growl*

Tsukasa looked behind to see the first wolf that they see now attacking her. Tsukasa turned blue at seeing the wolf coming at her with its jaw open.

"You hungry, well then _eat this_!" cried out Nanako in her own mage outfit.

She made a clear purplish brick appear in front of its open mouth and shoved it in. This made the wolf stop cold and start shaking its head trying lounge the brick out.

*Boom*

Tsukasa sweated nervously at seeing the brick exploding. This in turn had killed the poor wolf.

"Kuroi-san! There's one coming from there!" said Miyuki also in her tactician outfit.

She pointed to a wolf almost close to her.

"Thanks Takara!" replied Nanako seeing the attack.

It was too risky to fire a magic blast at it, with Miyuki being close-by. She made a small thin wall. It was only about three feet tall and two feet across. It helped to stop the attacker, but didn't seem too able to hold it for long.

"I'll say it once and I'll say it again! I hate being a _rookie_, especially right now!" said Nanako focusing on keeping the wall on the beast.

It suddenly flew back and landed on its head. Nanako looked to see Tsukasa pointing her palms at where the beast was.

"Thanks Tsukasa," said Nanako with relief.

Tsukasa smiled at the teachers appraise.

"Everyone be careful there are others! They hunt in packs, I'm picking up three more around," Miyuki explained to everyone present of the danger.

Kagami shot another confusion round at another wolf that appeared, but had little effect.

"Why are my confusion rounds not working?!" said Kagami with frustration.

"They have some resistance to mind attacks! Kagami-san fire poison rounds at them," replied Miyuki to Kagami's question.

Kagami nodded in agreement. She fired off a different round at their attacker and this time with more effect.

'That explains why my power didn't work. So I could stay behind the lines and raise everyone's sat for the battle. However I can help with the fight if my new battle form is strong enough to help. Well only one way to find out,' thought the blue-haired girl.

"Do your best everyone!" called out Konata, which in turn helped the rest of the group.

"Now let's hope this works. Haruhi it's time to use my new form!" Konata ordered out to her familiar.

"What do you mean Konata? I thought you only have one…"

"**Right away Konata, now switching over to…knight,"** Haruhi said interrupting Kagami.

Konata's clothes started glowing; it seemed she was changing forms. After the glows disappearance, Konata was dressed differently.

She was wearing a blue dress that reached to her ankles. Konata was also wearing a silver chest plate with blue markings. Two pieces of armor on her legs sides that were connected to the chest plate. On her hands were metal gauntlets, the left one was long dueling one.

Amazing her long hair was in a bun being held by a blue ribbon. Konata was holding a claymore type sword. Its guard was gold colored and the handle blue. It seemed to be the right size for the girl.

*Growl*

The same the wolf that Kagami poisoned, was about to attack the otaku from the side.

"Konata look out beside you!" Kagami said to warn her friend of the danger.

Konata reacted almost instantly to Kagami's warning. Turning she slashed at animal with her sword.

*Slash*

*Thud*

It fell down dead because of Konata's slash to its head.

"What the hell Izumi!" cried out Nanako in disbelief at seeing Konata's new form and attack.

"Kona-chan how did you that?"

Miyuki was about to say something, but her visor started to warn her about something.

"Everyone, please move away from where we're standing!" Miyuki called out while running away.

Nanako followed the meganekko. Tsukasa who was close-by flew into the air. Not a second later a black spit like substance hit the same spot that they were.

"What is that stuff Takara?" asked Nanako at seeing the glob that almost hit them.

"It's a very powerful toxin. A different animal is appearing now," Miyuki answered Nanako's question.

It now showed itself. It was a four foot long lizard, with a colorful fin around its head. Its open mouth showed rows of sharp teeth.

"A lizard?" asked Nanako at seeing the animal.

"A venom spitting lizard sensei," Konata corrected to her teacher.

"Will my poison rounds have any effect on it?" asked Kagami about ready to shoot at it.

It seemed they were running into animal's restraint to some of their attacks.

"It's the same with those wolfs Kagami-san. It would be best if you use confusion rounds," said Miyuki after finding the animal's information on her visor.

Kagami nodded at their tactician's assent. She shot a confusion round, which affected the lizard.

"I got it!" cried out Konata running at the lizard.

"Please be careful Kona-chan!" said Tsukasa about to land.

Konata went past the lizard.

*Thunk*

The decapitated lizard fell down. Konata stopped to look around for the next enemy. She saw the other two wolfs that Miyuki mentioned. She held her sword ready to charge at the two.

*Boom*

Konata sweat dropped at seeing the wolf's demise courtesy of Nanako's magic blast. Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki also had sweat drops.

"I beginning to think that _sensei_ is the most _dangerous_ one," said Konata nervously at the site.

Nanako lowered her staff, but still weary. "Takara is there anymore around?"

Miyuki snapped out and started looking around. Tsukasa, Nanako, and Kagami moved closer to where Miyuki was at. Konata stayed on guard at her place.

"We're safe everyone," said Miyuki with relief.

Konata started walking to where everyone was at. She couldn't help, but think about her new form.

'I feel so lite and strong. Even when wearing this armor. I guess that's the difference between a commander and a knight,' thought the newly formed knight.

"So Konata where did you get that knight form or whatever from?" asked Kagami wanting know.

"Oh I found a discarded panty earlier. It seemed to come in handy right?" Konata replied to Kagami.

The rest sweat dropped at what was said.

"I don't believe that. Why would anyone just leave _something_ like that _lying_ _around_?" said Kagami in a flat tone.

Konata was now close enough to be seen more clearly to the group.

"Pwahahaha now we know the reason!" Kagami exclaimed while laughing out loud.

Even Tsukasa, Nanako, Miyuki snickered a little at seeing the panty. It was red and blue plaid colored with a goofy looking little knight on the front and back. Konata sweat dropped at the group's laughing.

"Ha-ha if you showed that with your funny face! Your enemies would die laughing!" Kagami said with tears coming out her eyes.

Konata pouted. "Don't dis the panty! It helped me fight!" said a very irate Konata.

Kagami seemed to stop laughing and everyone else did the same.

"Okay Konata, so it seems that Haruhi was right. That means if we find different kinds of panties we can be more prepared for anything," said Kagami in serious tone.

"Your right Kagami, we need other ones. This reminds of me of final fan*** X-2 or XIII. If you think about it," said Konata rubbing her chin.

"I agree Izumi. However I'm beginning to have a _hate and love_ relationship for this system," said Nanako with a sigh.

Konata looked at Nanako confused. "Why do you say that sensei?"

"I don't mind the kicking butt power but," said Nanako clenching a fist.

"So what's the problem?" asked Konata crossing her arms after placing her sword on the ground.

"I don't like being _exposed_ like you Izumi!" said Nanako with tears of shame.

Miyuki, Kagami, even Tsukasa nodded sadly in agreement with the teacher. It was a helpful system, but it still was embarrassing. Luckily they mostly fought in places that had very little people.

"You have a point sensei. Still who would think you would wear that type of underwear," Konata said while starting to snicker at seeing Nanako's underwear.

Nanako sported a big throbbing vein on her head. Suddenly Nanako's eyes gleamed.

*POW*

Konata now sported a big bump on her head.

"What hit me…?"

She then saw a little purplish fist floating above. It seemed that the teacher found a new way to dish out punishment.

"Kuku you better hope, that I don't find a way to use this _form_ back at _school_ Izumi," Nanako said in a sickly sweet tone.

Konata became blue at the teachers statement. She was bad enough with her own fist. No telling what she could do with this addition.

"It's official, sensei is the most _dangerous_ one," Konata muttered.

The rest of the group could only watch on nervously. Konata continued to rub the aching spot.

"At least we got a paycheck waiting for us at Pazzilo," said Konata.

"Your right there Konata, Bonta-kun can you and the others. Start with putting up the animals like last time," said Kagami.

"**Right away master,"** replied the familiar.

Each of the dead animal glowed and then disappeared.

"Our first victory as the Knights of Ryoo High," Konata said with pride.

Kagami could only sweat drop at name. Konata was not going to let it go. Konata then looked at Tsukasa.

"Yes Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked looking worried at seeing the look on Konata's face.

"You seem to getting to hang of flying Tsukasa. So with you we have air support," said Konata with glee.

"Thanks Kona-chan, but right now. I can't attack while flying," replied Tsukasa reserved.

"I guess so. Anyway why don't we get going? We don't need to stay around here to long," said Konata while picking up her sword.

The rest nodded and started to walk and disengaged their battle modes. The rest of the walk seemed to be peaceful.

"Hey is that Pazzilo?" Kagami asked seeing a village.

It looked like Bodhum only bigger and has a harbor.

"I believe it is Kagami-san," said the meganekko seeing the village.

"All right, let's explore this place!" said Konata in excitement.

"Hopefully this time, I'll get to drink some alcohol. I miss having a nice cold beer from home," said Nanako glad at seeing the village.

"Maybe they will some more of that fruit," said Tsukasa with hope.

Back at Bodhum they had gotten some very tasty fruits to eat.

Konata stepped ahead of the group and turned around.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get going everyone!" Konata turned around to face the village. "Look out Pazzilo, here come the Knights of Ryoo High!" said Konata with fist.

The rest just sweat dropped, but started walking to the village with relief. They survived being out in the wilderness. Not bad for a couple of city folks.

Unknown to them, there was a shadowy person behind them listening.

'The Knights of Ryoo High, what is up with that name?! I never heard of any country or village with that name! I wonder if this is what Makismi wanted to know. Two of them seemed to fit his description. Hmm…might as well report it,' thought the figure after hearing Konata.

He whistled and a little dragon looking bird landed on his shoulder. After writing a message on a piece of paper, he then touched a device on the creature's leg. The message disappeared.

"Go and find Makismi," he ordered to the little dragon.

It took off and soon was out of site. The figure sighed at his assignment.

'Why is Makismi so interested in finding those woman? I better stop; it's not any of my _business_ why. As long he pays me, I don't care what happens. Now to keep an _eye_ on this group just in case,' thought man now walking into the village.

He needed to be ready if Makismi wanted to know where they were going. He didn't need any pay cuts.

To be continued.

A/N so ends another chapter, feel free to comment on it. It has been brought to my attention about the administration at are doing. I feel they could improve on making better filers and ratings. For more information about it go to Psudocode Samurai's profile. He'll tell you very thing you need to need. Intel next sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter Four-New Challenges

Currently under a big tree sat a ninja-like person. He was looking over reports from his network of spies.

"So nothing from there either. Damn it! I need to know where they are! I'm running out of time!" said Makismi while slamming the report on the ground in frustration.

After he left the throne room, he sent out a description of the two he saw that day. So far all of them turned up dry.

Suddenly a dragon-like bird landed right in front of him.

"From Pazzilo," muttered Makismi at seeing the messenger.

He reached for it, but the creature stepped back.

Makismi sighed at this. "I should have known. Okay, give me a minute," he said flatly at the creature's defiance.

This bird was good at finding a person's own scent. Which made them good carriers for messages, but they were strong willed. Makismi then got a dish with some food and water for the bird. He placed it close-by. The creature went after the offered goods with gusto.

"I swear, but unless there's a better way. We have to use them for now," said Makismi in exasperation.

After finished eating, Makismi reached for it again. This time he was successful. Now reading the report, his eyes widened.

"There in Pazzilo! That's great! Now I need to get moving, but why there unless."

He suddenly took out a map from a device that looked like a unit. Looking over the map he came up with a conclusion.

"It's seems they must have been in Bodhum at first. I did have someone report of strangely dressed people walking around there. But they lost sight of them. So that means they must have changed clothes to fit in. Now where are they going? Doesn't matter, I need to go there, and see for myself!" said Makismi in excitement.

He wrote on a piece of paper and then put it into the device on the creature's leg.

"Return to Pazzilo," he ordered.

It gives off a squeak and took off. Makismi started packing up everything. When finished he started to running the village that last seen this group.

(Pazzilo)

The group of travelers from Japan walked along in the village. Konata was pouting about something.

"Izumi just let it go," said Nanako to the blue haired girl.

"I will sensei, but still how was I to _know_," said Konata angrily.

Nanako sighed. "Well you have a point. At least you got paid."

Konata slumped at remembering there trip to the buyers.

(Flashback)

"What do mean that lizard is unusable!" exclaimed Konata in disbelief.

The man dressed in a dusty shirt and pants combo. He could only sigh at the user's complaint.

"That's right; spitters are mostly _off limits_ to us. You didn't kill it carefully and even if you did. We don't want to take the _risk_ of its poison spending all over the place," said the man calmly.

Konata signed in defeat, her victory wasted. Her companions sweat dropped at the event.

"Fine, I'll take the lizard back then," said Konata in defeat and made it disappeared.

There buyer nodded and handed over there pay.

(Flashback end)

"This sucks! Talk about a real life situation," said Konata in frustration.

"Konata, this is _reality_. Not a game," said Kagami flatly to Konata.

Konata only slumped in depression. Even with that setback it was a good pay out. They got four guilder.

"I guess so, you're sure it okay for us not to give one to you sensei?" Konata asked her teacher.

Nanako shook her head. "Don't worry about it Izumi. Remember I had more than you before," said the teacher.

Konata nodded in agreement. Out of all them she did have the most, since kept hers separate.

"Well let's find an inn and get some good grub," said Konata now putting her hands on her head.

"Yes and a good amount of alcohol to!" said Nanako with glee.

(The next day village exit)

The group had the same type of clothing that they first brought only with different colors. While the younger girls looked chipper, Nanako was slumped over with a hangover.

"Are you going to be okay sensei?" asked Konata looking worried about the teacher.

"I'll be fine Izumi. I'll walk it off, we don't have the _luxury_ of time," replied Nanako in a tried tone.

She had to go wild with the wine last night. She couldn't help it; she hadn't had any alcohol for a while.

"To bad we don't have any aspirin for Kuroi-san," said Miyuki.

"The more we talk about home. The more it shows how much we have it easy," said Kagami with a flat tone.

The rest only nodded in agreement. They did live a carefree lifestyle. While walking they could only think about their homeland.

Tsukasa had a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's on your mind Tsukasa?" asked Konata seeing the girl look thoughtful.

"I was wondering about your new form Kona-chan. When can you tell when a panty will have a battle mode and its abilities?" said Tsukasa to Konata.

Konata looked at the ribbon wearing girl confused.

"Why are you asking Tsukasa, did you find a discarded panty like me?" asked the otaku.

Tsukasa shook her head. "I didn't find one like that Kona-chan. I just wanted to know if you can do it before a battle or not?" Tsukasa answered Konata's question.

"You can do it before Tsukasa. I just wanted to have suspense. Haruhi found out as soon she stored it," Konata explained to her friend.

"Thank you Kona-chan."

'Why would Tsukasa be so curious about it? I guess she wants to know when she gets one, to see if can help. After all it surprised us when Konata did it,' thought the older Hiiragi sister.

On the worn out road that they were walking, tall grass was all around them. It seemed to be a peaceful walk so far, but Konata felt something was wrong. Tsukasa also seemed to be on edge at hearing some of the grass moving.

"Izumi is there a problem?" asked Nanako at seeing her student troubled.

"I don't know sensei. I feel like we're being watched," answered Konata in tense tone.

"Normally I would say it was your imagination playing tricks, but we're not home. So we could be watched right now," said Kagami on edge now.

"You think we need to stop and look around then?" asked Nanako now looking around for anything.

She got caught once with her pants down. Better to be safe than sorry in this place.

"That might not be wise in some ways sensei. If we are dealing with an enemy, it's best to stay together," Konata looked at Miyuki. "Miyuki-san can you take a look with your tactician?"

Miyuki blushed, but nodded her head. "Okay Izumi-san. Book-san battle mode load tactician," Miyuki ordered out.

"**Command received now engaging battle mode loading tactician,"** replied the familiar.

Miyuki started her transformation. Everyone stepped away before they could get hit from it protective action. Now glad in her outfit Miyuki started looking around.

"Let's be ready for anything," said Nanako now tense.

Miyuki stiffened at finding a signal.

"We're being hunted everyone! They're in the tall grass!" Miyuki exclaimed in fear while pointing to where the signal was at.

*ROAR*

Suddenly as Miyuki said it, there enemy appeared at the place Miyuki pointed at.

"INCOMING!"

Everyone moved out of the way of the beast. It landed to show itself. It was a white and tan striped tiger. It was smaller than ones they had seen at home, but look very capable of tearing them to pieces.

"Here we go again! Battle mode load knight Haruhi!" said Konata recovered and faced the tiger.

"**Now starting battle mode's knight,"** Haruhi replied to Konata's request.

Konata changed into her knight form and charged at the beast with her sword.

*Chang*

"What?!" cried out Konata in shock at having her sword bounce off the tigers fur.

It didn't look like it hurt it at all. The tiger suddenly tried to swipe at the shocked attacker with its claws. It was then flung away from Konata.

"Kona-chan, what happened?" Tsukasa asked while in her wind mage mode.

Konata tensed at the tigers recovering form. She stood ready to fight it again.

"I don't know Tsukasa! I thought that I hit it perfectly!" cried out the knight in disbelief.

"That tiger's fur is close to be being hard as iron Izumi-san," said Miyuki now having a full read out of the beast.

"That's just great! That means we have a tuff one here!" Konata grumbled at this.

"Let me try weakling it Konata!" cried Kagami in her own battle form.

She then shot a poison round at it. Instantly it took effect. Nanako stood close to Kagami in her own mage outfit.

*Boom*

A huge dust cloud covered where the tiger was at. Nanako looked ready to shot another magic blast if need.

"Takura is he dead?" asked the dark mage in tense tone.

"I think so Kuroi-san, but there are more," said Miyuki to everyone.

*Growl*

Three more jumped out of hiding. They were behind the group.

"Scatter everyone!" cried out Nanako.

Each one of them did that or in this case took to the air. The line of tigers charged at the group. Luckily they missed them, but it looked like the beasts were turning around for another go.

"This is very bad! It took almost everything we had to take _one_ down! And now there _three_ more," said Konata with a tight tone.

Tsukasa landed in front of Konata. She looked ready to fire another wind blast, but was unsure about its effect.

'I wish for a more powerful attack right now,' thought the worried girl on their situation.

Then a feeling came to the girl. It was like the first time she used her wind mage.

'Is this a new attack? I need to find out,' thought the girl now cupping her hands together.

"Tsukasa you need to move or fire a wind blast!" said Kagami seeing her sister just standing, and to matters worse.

The tigers were about to charge at her!

Tsukasa just kept focusing on forming a little sphere in her cupped hands. She launched the sphere at her attackers.

"Winds of destruction!" Tsukasa cried out while the small ball moved toward the group.

"Huh," said Kagami in disbelief at seeing this.

It then happened. The tigers were getting slashed by the thing; it was releasing wind blades near its location. Also they seemed to penetrate their iron-like fur.

"What did you do Tsukasa?!" asked Kagami in shock.

She never had shown this kind of ability before.

"Tsukasa-san had compressed the air around her and when released. It formed blades of wind around the ball. We need to stay back or we'll get cut up also," said Miyuki while watching at the event.

It was then she realized something.

'How did I know all that? Before I could only understand parts of an attack. Now I can understand them fully,' thought the pink-haired girl in confusion.

It stopped and the tigers fell down dead.

"Oh my Haruhi, that's one heck of a move Tsukasa!" said Konata surprised at the girls attack.

Tsukasa also looked shocked at the damaged done.

"I-I did this?!" cried out Tsukasa.

"By the looks of it you did Tsukasa," said Kagami in disbelief.

"How did you do it?" asked Konata to Tsukasa.

"I just had a feeling."

"You just had a feeling Tsukasa?" Kagami asked her younger sister.

Tsukasa nodded. "It was like when my wind mage was first activated Onee-chan. It just felt like I could do it," Tsukasa answered the best she could.

Konata rubbed her chin. "I think Tsukasa _leveled up_."

"Leveled up Konata?" Kagami asked the otaku.

"Yes."

"We have trouble everyone! It seems more are coming here!" said Miyuki now tracking different signals.

"I see them Takara!" said Nanako seeing two leaping out of the grass.

Even close to each other, they were still too far apart for one of her regular magic blast to affect them both.

"Damn," muttered the teacher in frustration.

She suddenly stiffened at a feeling.

"Well might as well try it," muttered Nanako at what she felt.

She formed a ball of magic and fired it.

*Boom*

It hit one of the tigers head, but the other one was fine, and still attacking.

*Boom*

Nanako had hit the other one with a second magic blast on the head. The magic ball was spit in two shots, each used to take out the tigers. She smirked at this.

"Sensei, you too!" said Konata in shock at seeing what happened.

"Oh right! I just love it, when you level up!" exclaimed the teacher in glee with a fist raised in victory.

*ROAR*

A different tiger leaped at Konata. Konata moved out of its way nearly and tried to slash at it.

*Clang*

"Curses, that hide is too hard for me to get though!" said Konata in anger, at having her attacks useless.

Konata jumped away before the tiger could take any action.

Kagami pointed her gun at the beast. 'What I won't give for something that works right now.'

Suddenly a message appeared on her eye piece. Kagami smirked at reading it.

"Konata get ready to attack it again!" Kagami ordered out to the knight.

"Okay, if you say so Kagami," Konata replied back to Kagami confused, but ready to attack.

Kagami fired at it. The round hit the beast. Konata charged at the beast with her sword.

*Slash*

This time she had better luck in hurting the beast. However this wasn't enough to kill it.

"Whoa there!" said Konata moving out the way of her attackers claws.

She jumped up at the beast's head with her sword pointed down.

*ROAR*

It cries out in pain at Konata's sword hitting its head. Blood and gore burst out from the wound. Konata then pulled the sword out and hoped away from the corpse.

Konata looked around weary at anymore tigers showing up.

The rest of the group tensed also. Miyuki kept scanning for enemies.

"That's all of them," said Miyuki now relaxing.

With that said everyone relaxed also.

"Dang, that was one hard battle. I didn't think they would have Mukkurus here. I'm glad Kagami, Tsukasa, and sensei leveled up," said a relieved Konata while wiping off some sweat.

"It seems that we're getting stronger. That's good, by the look of things. They have a lot more _dangerous_ animals then the one's we first encountered," said Nanako agreeing with Konata's point.

"Your right Kuroi-sensei it's no wonder they have this system. Let's get moving before anymore show up," said Kagami.

They stored there prizes and started walking again. They changed back into their normal clothes. Konata looked at Kagami.

"So that was a dearmoring round you shot at that tiger Kagami?" asked Konata.

Kagami nodded. "Yup, it came at the right wouldn't you say Konata," said Kagami with pride.

"Your right, everybody's different strengths are really helping us out. Talk about luck," said the otaku with glee.

"Yup, if we kept this up, we'll be home in not time," said Nanako with pride.

Tsukasa smiled and nodded in agreement along with Miyuki.

(Currently somewhere else)

Makismi was running at full speed to Pazzilo, when suddenly his animal messenger appeared beside of him.

"Whoa!" Makismi cried while stopping.

Now stopped, he had the dragon-like bird land on his arm. Now with the message in hand, he read it.

"So they left Pazzilo that means there going to Carliten next. With some luck I'll be able to confirm it's them," said the spy forming a plan.

The carrier now flew off to a tree to sleep. Makismi went back to running after his quarry.

(Later the Knights of Ryoo group)

The group had now set up for the night after eating there fill and finished filling there canteens. Each one of them were now resting in there hammocks with a blanket.

"Goodnight everyone," said Konata.

"Night," said Kagami

"Have a nice sleep everybody," said Miyuki.

"Goodnight," said Nanako with yawn.

"See you in the morning," said Tsukasa with a yawn.

Each one fell asleep, but Tsukasa was still up, and thinking about an event earlier.

'I didn't get a chance to ask Tama-chan did I,' thought the purple-haired girl, remembering happened earlier in the day.

(Flashback)

"Okay, that should do it," muttered Tsukasa after shopping for food.

She and Kagami went off to get various supplies. Miyuki, Konata, and Nanako where checking out things before they leave the village. Tsukasa started walking to the meeting place, but then saw something that caught her attention.

"A clothing store?" said Tsukasa in wonder.

It almost looked like the one in Bodlum.

"Why not take a look around," said Tsukasa now walking in to the shop.

Tsukasa went straight to the female section. Looking around she couldn't find anything she liked.

'Darn, there's nothing in here that I like. It's was like this at Bodlum to,' thought Tsukasa with a sigh.

It all looked like the same type of clothing. Suddenly she spotted a certain something. She stepped to the where the various panties were placed at.

'Kawaii, I wonder how it got here,' Tsukasa thought at seeing the cloth.

It sort of looked like it came from home.

'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to buy it!' thought Tsukasa while picking up the cloth.

She then went to the place where a young woman was sitting by a counter.

"Can I help you?" she asked in calm tone.

"Yes, I would like to purchase this please," said Tsukasa placing the cloth on the counter.

"Okay that will be one dirham," answered the store clerk.

Tsukasa grabbed her wallet and searched for a dirham. After finding one, she placed it on the counter.

"Here you are," said Tsukasa.

"Thank you for your business," replied the clerk with a nod, and taking the payment.

Tsukasa took her purchase and left the store.

'Finally someone bought that one. I thought no one would buy it,' thought the woman.

The so-called hard to sell panty, it was very _girlish_ one. Interesting it came from an unknown female solider wanting to get rid of it.

Tsukasa now stepped out of the store holding the panty close to her body. It helped to kept it hidden from prying eyes.

"Tama-chan can you store this?" Tsukasa muttered to the familiar.

"**Sure thing commander,"** replied the frog.

A flash of light and it was stored in her unit. Tsukasa let her hands rest and started walking into the street.

'I wonder if, it has a battle mode like Kona-chans. Maybe it would be best to find out,' thought Tsukasa.

She walked to less busy part of the market.

"Tama-chan, can you…"

"Hey Tsukasa," said a voice interpreting Tsukasa.

"Huh, Onee-chan what's wrong?" asked Tsukasa now seeing her sister walking up to her.

"Well, Miyuki said that Kuroi-san, and Konata are ready to leave right now. So if you're finished shopping, we need to meet them at the exit," Kagami explained.

"Okay, let's meet them Onee-chan. I'm already finished with getting food," answered Tsukasa.

Kagami nodded. "Alight then, let's get going."

The two sisters left to go meet up with the rest of their group.

(Flashbacks end)

Tsukasa sighed in frustration at the memory.

'I guess, I'll ask about it later,' thought the ribbon wearing girl.

She started to doze off to sleep.

(The next day)

Every one of the girls was up and stretching.

"Man, that feels good!" cried out Nanako in relief.

"Hey look over here!" Konata cried out.

Kagami looked over to see what was wrong with Konata. She sweat dropped at seeing the otaku holding some berries.

"NOT AGAIN!" Kagami yelled in anger at seeing the fruit.

Konata back up in shock at Kagami's responses.

"What's the matter Kagami?"

Kagami suddenly had a vein popping. "Don't you remember the _last time_ this happened?!" Kagami said with a tight tone.

Konata sweat dropped at that. "Well yes I do, but not this time."

"What do you mean by _not this time_?" Kagami asked with glare at Konata.

"This time I _checked_ and there okay to eat," said the blue-haired girl in a calm tone.

Konata held out the berries for everyone to eat. Each one of them did take one, but Kagami looked at it intensely.

"Bonta-kun can you check to see if this berry is okay to eat?" asked Kagami while bringing up unit to the fruit.

Bonta-kun appeared and looked at the thing.

"**Don't worry master. It's has no side effects that harm humans,"** answered the bear with a paw raised.

Kagami nodded. "Thank you Bonta-kun."

"Don't you trust me Kagami?" Konata muttered in depression at the event.

The rest of the group only sweat dropped at this. They eat the fruit and liked the taste.

After their fill of the berries, they finished packing, and then moved out. There was chatter among the younger woman, but Nanako was deep in thought.

'If Izumi can become a knight, I wonder what that panty can do?' thought the blond while rubbing her chin.

She thought about the shopping done at Bodlum.

(Flashback)

"Okay, I think that's enough now," said Konata after picking up various clothes in the store.

"We're done here also Konata," replied the older Hiiragi while holding on to a pile of clothes.

Tsukasa nodded in agreement while holding her own clothes.

The store clerk was looking at them funny, but didn't bother them. Nanako was finished with everything.

"I'm done here Izumi," said Nanako.

"I'm also done Izumi-san," said Miyuki carrying her own load of clothes.

"Okay then, let's check out," said the otaku while walking to the counter.

Nanako followed her students, but saw something caught her eye.

'Hmm…that's _interesting_ one. Well it wouldn't hurt to buy it,' thought the teacher looking at a different panty.

She picked it up and walked to the counter to pay for it.

(Flashback's end)

'No one had seen me get it also, since I was the last one out. I need to ask coach about it later and when I'm alone,' thought Nanako, on her secret purchase.

Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki kept walking on without knowing there teachers thoughts.

Later in the evening they started on making a new camp site.

"This is becoming so _tiresome_," said Nanako in frustration while tying a hammock in place.

"I know sensei, after this. I'm going kiss everything that I own at home! Even my dad!" exclaimed Konata, she missed everything at home.

"I want to give a big hug to mom, dad, Inori-oneechan, and Matsuri-oneechan at home," said Tsukasa with sadness.

"I'll join you Tsukasa. I miss them to, but we need to keep our heads up," said Kagami with same tone as her sister.

"I feel the same way Kagami-san. I miss my mom, I hope she is okay. We have been gone for four days now. So they might be looking for us by now," said Miyuki finished with her work.

At this statement brought up a point.

"I bet dad is calling every cop in the prefecture to find me," said Konata with worry.

Kagami and Tsukasa looked scared at this.

"Our father might be doing the same thing with mom, Inori, and Matsuri! Even Takara-san could be worried out of her mind at Miyuki's disappearance," commented Kagami in shock.

Miyuki turned blue at hearing this. "Your right Kagami-san, I don't know if she can handle the stress of me just vanishing!"

"This is bad, they might blame me! After all if they find out that I'm missing around the same time as you. They will point fingers at me!" cried out Nanako in fear.

It was easy to blame the teacher for missing students.

"Don't worry sensei, I'll vouch for you," said Konata with conviction.

"Izumi," muttered Nanako.

"Don't worry Kuroi-san. I'll help Izumi-san explain this to everyone at home also," Miyuki backed up Konata's statement.

"I'm with Miyuki and Konata. They shouldn't blame you. You've help us greatly while being here," said Kagami.

"I'll help too Kuroi-sensei," said Tsukasa with determination.

Nanako eyes watered at hearing her student's statements. "Thank you everyone!"

"No problem, you're a member of our group," Konata clenched a fist. "So that means we help out each other."

Nanako could only smile at her friends reply. Everyone else smiled with the teacher.

The blond-hair woman wiped off the tears. "Okay now, let's finish with setting camp," said Nanako with clenched fist.

With a nod they went back to their job. Now done, Konata saw something far away.

"What's that?" asked Konata at seeing it.

Konata walked over to see what it was.

"Konata what's wrong?" Kagami asked seeing the girl walking away.

"I want to see what's over there," said Konata while walking away.

"Wait Konata, we don't know if it's safe!" called out Kagami running after the girl.

Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Nanako looked lost at the event.

"Do you think we follow them or what?" asked Nanako uncertain about this.

"Well it might be wise if…"

"OH SHIT! Its ambush!" cried out a voice that sounded like Konata's.

After the yell, there were twin flashes of light.

"That looked like someone's battle mode activating right now," said Nanako in shock.

"That looks like it Kuroi-sensei, what could have happened?" Suddenly Tsukasa looked scared. "What if Kona-chan and Onee-chan are in trouble right now!" said Tsukasa in fright.

Nanako looked at Miyuki. "Takara find them right now!"

Miyuki nodded. "Engage Battle mode load tactician right now book-san!" Miyuki ordered out in fright.

Instantly her tactician appeared and she started scanning. She stiffened at learning about their friends.

"This is bad! Izumi-san and Kagami-san are surrounded by a pack of wolfs! They must have walked into a trap!" exclaimed the tactician with fear.

"Damn, what do we do?! Can we just charge in and help them Takura?" asked their teacher in worried tone.

Miyuki sadly shook her head. "It's not wise Kuroi-san."

"Why not Yuki-chan, we need to help them?" asked Tsukasa worried at this.

"If we can charged in, but there's a chance we'll be trapped also. If we could attack from the air it would help them better," the meganekko explained with sadness.

"Tsukasa can you do it?" asked Nanako looking at ribbon wearing girl.

"I'm not sure if I can," said Tsukasa uncertain.

"**Sorry commander, but you still can't attack, and fly,"** answered Tamama with sadness.

At hearing this only made them lower their heads. Nanako realized something.

'Wait what about that panty! It might help out in this situation with Tsukasa's help. No time like the present,' thought the blond-hair woman.

It might be better suited for this job then her dark mage.

"Tsukasa," called Nanako to the girl.

"Y-yes Kuroi-sensei?" she asked the teacher in confusion.

"I have a plan, but I need your help," answered Nanako.

Tsukasa changed her look to determination. "You have my help if it means, saving Kona-chan, and Onee-chan. So I'm in," said Tsukasa in resolve.

Nanako smirked at the girl's choice. "Alright let's do this!"

Meanwhile Konata and Kagami were fighting wolfs that just kept charging at them. They were hidden by their brownish fur, which almost made them blend-in when on ground. Even thou the size of small cats, they still were very vicious.

They had the scratches to prove it.

"Back off you damn wolfs!" cried out Konata while swinging her sword at them.

Kagami was firing poison rounds at them. She figured if they were like the last group, best to shot poison at them.

"If we get out of this alive, I'm going to kick your ass Konata!" cried out the saboteur in anger while shooting at their attackers.

Konata sweat dropped at her friend's statement. There seemed to be no end to them.

"OW!" cried out Konata in pain.

She had just gotten bit by one of the beast in the arm. She then punched it off. With some luck it came off and didn't take a portion of her arm out. However it was bleeding pretty badly.

"Konata are you going to be okay?!" Kagami asked the blue-haired girl, at seeing her get wounded.

"I'll be fine once we got out of her…watch out Kagami!" Konata now cried to her friend.

"Huh?"

It then happened, a wolf behind the twin-tailed girl slashed at the girl, which hurt the girl.

"Ouch, why you sneaky little bastard, that's it!" Kagami said while pointing her gun at the attacker.

She shot a round at the beast, which hit. Even if she was weakling them, they still kept coming. Now back to back, they glared at their opponents.

"Is this the end? Damn it, I don't want to die like this!" muttered Konata in anger while gripping her sword tighter.

Kagami glared at the wolf's slowly approaching toward them.

*CRASH*

Suddenly a bright light appeared and it looked like some of these attackers were charred.

"What the…?" asked Konata in shock at the site.

"Izumi, we'll clear a path for you!" said a voice above them.

Kagami and Konata looked up to a most usual site.

"T-Tsukasa and Kuroi-san is that you?!" Kagami said in shock at seeing them in the air.

It was Tsukasa holding onto Nanako while they were in the air. Nanako had on a different outfit. She had on a short Chinese style blue-white shirt. A pair dark blue pants and had on black slipper-like shoes. From what the two could see Nanako's panties, were grayish with a cloud that had a lightning bolt on front, and back.

"Yes it is Kagami! Don't worry I try not to hit you, so move to over there when I've cleared a path for you!" replied the teacher pointing to a place.

Konata and Kagami nodded and readied themselves to run. Nanako then formed a lightning bolt and hurled it at the place she pointed at.

*CRASH*

The wolfs that were there got killed from the lighting. Wasting no time, the two on the ground started running. Various wolf started to chase after their prey.

*CRASH*

Nanako sent another light bolt at them.

"Tsukasa, try to keep us behind Izumi, and Kagami," Nanako ordered to the wind mage.

"I will Kuroi-sensei," Tsukasa responded back understanding.

She flew over to the location. She faced the place of the beasts that tried to attack her precious people. Nanako kept sending lightning bolts at the would-be attackers.

"Thank Kami for this," muttered Kagami in relief at being saved.

"I'm with you on that Kagami." Konata then saw someone up head. "Is that Miyuki-san?"

"Izumi-san, Kagami-san over here!" cried the meganekko waving at them.

"We're coming Miyuki-san, but watch out there beast behind us," said Konata running to the spot.

Miyuki nodded and started scanning on their options. Kagami and Konata stopped to where the pink-hair girl was at. Tsukasa landed with Nanako.

They moved to each other's side ready to fight the group. After a moment it seemed like nothing was coming after them.

"What the hell…where are they?" asked Nanako in confusion.

Before they land there seemed to a great deal of them over there.

"They retreated everyone, it would be best to do the same," Miyuki said in relief, at details her visor found.

"Okay, let's get back to camp now right," replied Nanako.

They moved back to their camp, but Konata started to wobble.

"Kona-chan!" cried Tsukasa at seeing her friend almost passed out.

Konata was able to catch herself in time, but still struggling.

"I'm fine Tsukasa," said Konata in a weak voice.

Kagami started to look pale. They finally made it to their camp. It was getting to dark to see clearly. Nanako decided to do something about that.

*CRASH*

She made a lightning bolt hit the pile of wood for their fireplace, which lite it.

"You two sit down," Nanako looked at Miyuki. "Takara check there injures!"

Konata and Kagami both sat down on a log close-by. Meanwhile Miyuki started to scan her friends. What she saw was not good.

"We need to clean their wounds. They're going to get infected if we don't especially Izumi-san's wounds. We need to hurry!" said Miyuki in a worried tone.

"Okay, let's get out that first aid kit then," replied Nanako in tense tone.

Konata started to wince in pain. Everyone became worried at this.

'Kona-chan, please hang on. I wish there was something I could do. Wait a minute there might be! Like Kuroi-sensei did, it's possible that panty can help them!' thought the wind mage.

She back-up from the group and brought up her unit.

"Tama-chan can you please tell me if that new panty will help them?" Tsukasa asked her familiar in anxiety.

"**It can do it commander. Want me to switch over to right now,"** replied the frog.

"Please do Tama-chan!" Tsukasa answered with haste.

"**Switching over to…healer," **said the familiar.

Tsukasa dress glowed. After the glows disappearance, she had on a nurse-like outfit. It was a pink-white colored one piece dress with little wings on her back. On her head was little cap with a red cross on it. Now glad in this uniform, Tsukasa rush on over to Konata.

There were looks of shock at seeing this change. Not to mention at seeing her pink colored panty, with a plush looking cat on the back. The cat had on a nurse-like outfit, and a big red bow on one ear.

"Kona-chan, please stay still," said Tsukasa now pointing her palms at the otaku.

A soft white light came from her palms. To everyone's shock, Konata's wounds started to heal.

"How is this possible Tsukasa? I thought you only had one panty that can be used?" asked Kagami in confusion.

"I found it in a store at Pazzilo," Tsukasa answered Kagami's question, while she continued on healing Konata.

Tsukasa moved away from Konata after she completed with the healing. Konata suddenly stood up while looking at herself.

"I don't believe it! Tsukasa you have become a very important character class," said a very thankful Konata.

"Thank you Kona-chan, but I need to help Onee-chan," Tsukasa replied.

Konata nodded and moved off to the side. Tsukasa then stepped close to her sister and went to work. Miyuki scanned Konata just in case.

"Your completely fine Izumi-san, I don't believe that this is possible!" said Miyuki in disbelief.

Konata patted the girl on the back. "Don't take it to hard Miyuki-san. We're in a different world that uses magic. Let's just be glad that we have a healer now," said Konata in calm tone.

"I agree with Izumi. Tsukasa here saved them with that healer. I for one am glad she got the darn thing," Nanako said, her thoughts on the matter.

Kagami felt better and stood up in confusion.

"Incredible power Tsukasa, I agree with Konata this will be very helpful," said Kagami in awe.

Tsukasa took some breaths and then sit down on the used log.

"Tsukasa are you okay?" asked Kagami worried at Tsukasa's state.

"I'm okay Onee-chan, just a little tried is all," answered Tsukasa with a hand up, while taking some deep breaths.

Konata rubbed her chin. "It's seems all the fighting took it out of her Kagami. Remember she _helped_ sensei and then _healed_ us. So it's only natural she be tried," Konata explained to Kagami.

"Your right Konata, even though we can fight a lot better. We still can get tried," Kagami agreeing with the otaku's point.

"I wonder if can go back and collect our kills?" Konata said with uncertainly.

"Let's not press our luck Izumi. You barely walked away from that, so let's stay here," said Nanako with concerned tone.

"Your right sensei, we better stay put," said Konata with a nod.

Kagami also nodded with the points being made. Miyuki smiled in relief at having her friends safe. Miyuki suddenly stiffened at finding something.

"What's wrong Takura?" asked their teacher at seeing this.

Miyuki looked over to a spot. "I don't know Kuroi-san, but something is watching us over there," Miyuki replied while pointing to the spot.

Nanako, Konata, and Kagami moved close to the pink-haired girl. Each tensed at this.

"You think it's a different animal Miyuki?" asked Kagami while bringing up her gun to be used.

Even Konata and Nanako prepared for a fight if need. Miyuki relaxed at seeing it run away.

"It's gone now everyone. It could have been a panicky animal. Let's get some sleep, we have a busy day ahead," said Miyuki with tried tone.

After all the fighting, they were worn out. They all powered down and started getting ready for much need sleep.

However it wasn't an animal that Miyuki picked up, it was Makismi. He was running away from the group to his own camp. He was curious at all the noise happing around. Thankfully it was the group he was searching for.

'It's them! Not only it's those two, but I don't know how that girl found me. So that in a way proves that it's them. It's time to send a message to lady Valliere right away,' thought Makismi while climbing a tree that had his things.

Grabbing a blank scroll, he started writing by a lit lamp-like thing to see. Finished writing the message, he then turned to another dragon-like bird that was sleeping.

"I'm glad you're here. Now wake up," he said while shaking the carrier to wake it up.

It woke up with a glare and a growl. Makismi slowly touched a device on the creature's leg.

With the message stored, he pulled out something.

"Please return to the castle and the next we meet you get a whole bag of this," said Makismi holding the treat to the animal.

The beast took a sniff and then chomped on the treat. After swallowing it, the dragon-bird took off. Makismi breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods! I better get some rest, I need to keep watch on that group," muttered the spy.

Turing off the lamp, he covers up with a blanket, and fell asleep.

(The Next day- a throne room)

Currently a young woman was looking over various papers on a desk. While wearing a royal dress of some kind, you could tell she experienced battle. Her reddish hair reached to her shoulders, it also had pink highlights that look natural. Her dark red eyes that looked over the reports were cold.

Suddenly a young woman in simple dress came running in the room.

"Mistress Valliere! I have a message from Makismi!" cried out a lady servant with the scroll.

Close to the queen she kneed.

"From Makismi you say?" asked Valliere in a simple tone.

The servant nodded in approval.

"Bring it here," she commanded.

The female servant stood up and walked to her master. Handing it over to Valliere, the carrier walked away, but stayed in the room.

After reading Valliere got a smirk on. "I'll be, that bubbling Makismi just extended his life a little longer."

She suddenly looked at her servant. The servant became scared at seeing the look.

"Go and fetch Vertana right now. I have a mission for her," Valliere command to her servant.

"Right away mistress," said the girl with a bow.

She moved with haste to find the person. Valliere started reading the scroll again. It was then the lite blue haired knight appeared before the ruler. She kneed before Valliere.

"You summoned me mistress Valliere," said Vertana in a calm tone.

"Yes, it's time for you find our missing units," said Valliere while walking to the female knight.

"So Makismi found them, but how do we know they are the right ones?" asked Vertana still kneeing.

Valliere motioned for her knight to rise. Vertana rose to look at her ruler.

"Read this," said Valliere while she handed over the report.

Vertana took it and started reading it. After reading some of it, she became confused at it.

"Makismi must be out of his mind! I never heard of this Ryoo High, how can there be knights from it?" asked the knight with anger.

It seemed to be some-kind of trick.

"Your right there is no county or village with that name here. But it's right on the mark."

Vertana became more confused.

"I still don't understand mistress?" asked the knight wanting to know more.

"You see it's the name of a school for learning. Where various younglings go to learn on how live to in the other world, it's exactly where Makismi was at last. It's only natural you haven't heard this information Vertana. We kept a tight grip on the information, the last thing we need is for Drudilm to find out," answered Valliere with a calm tone.

It became clear to the knight, if Drudilm were to found out. There plans would be ruined instantly. Vertana stood at attention and put away the scroll.

"What are your orders for this group mistress?"

"I want to find this so called Knights of Ryoo High and revive our units," said Valliere with a steel laced tone.

Vertana nodded. "You want them alive or dead?"

"If you capture them alive it would be fine, but _dead_ might be _better_. We don't need any _loose ends_ with Drudilm, or even with that world. With this news, the units we made are right for the plan to commence flawlessly," Valliere explained with a firm tone.

"I understand mistress, I'll ride out! They have been holding on to your units far too long!" said Vertana with a closed fist on her chest.

"Go forth then _piercer of shields_. I'll be waiting for your victory against those knights," answered her queen with a nod.

Vertana nodded in approval and left the room with haste. She had to go hunting.

"Well you finally found your _precious units_ sister," said a voice behind Valliere.

Turning around to see a younger woman with lighter red eyes, she was dressed the in same matter as Valliere. Her blond hair with pink highlights reached to her shoulders.

"Yes, they have been found Minita," said the older sister.

Minita walked up to her sister while holding on to something.

"What do you have in your hand?" asked Valliere in a curious tone.

"Oh this, just a panty from that Ryoo High that Makismi stolen," answered Minita with a bored tone.

"Be careful with it. We don't want you to lose it, that one could be a powerful one," said Valliere with tight tone.

Minita sighed at the statement. "Don't worry Zenovia; I'm only curious about _this one_."

"What do you mean curious, there all kinds to be looking at. So why the _fuss_ on this _one_?" asked Zenovia in a confused tone.

Minita smirked. "I'll show you Zenovia."

Minita walked closer to Zenovia and showed off the panty. It was a lightly colored with yellow that had little suns all over it.

"So with that look, it might be a light, or white mage," said the older Valliere in calm tone.

Minita snickered at the reply.

"Why I am not surprised at your reaction sister. Look _inside_ of the waist band," said Minita fixing it to show her sister.

Zenovia looked inside the waist band to see the problem. To be shown a name written into it, that name was Kusakabe Misao.

"You're getting work up over a _name_ printed on a panty," Zenovia sighed. "Why I'm not surprised at this. You go after the most unusual things, like finding _that_ _demon_," she commented in a flat tone.

After hearing this Minita glared at her sister. "Maybe, but I will find him! That man will _belong_ to me _alone_!"

Zenovia just walked off to her seat to continue her work.

"Good luck in finding him Minita, but don't forget the plan. We need your help, as well my strength in carrying it out," said the older sister while sitting down.

"I know Zenovia! You don't have to keep reminding me! I'll be ready when it's time!" said the girl with a huff.

Even though they were royally, they were the strongest fighters in this kingdom. To underestimate them was like inviting death.

In the court there stood various women, each one had on a sword and lite armor. They checked on their Thomas.

"General Vertana," called out one the knights with a salute.

Vertana returned the salute. The others stood at attend at seeing there general.

"How many are there ready to leave right now," Vertana commanded.

"There are twenty in all general, fifteen knights, and five healers. All are ready to leave if needed," said one of the underlining's in a calm tone.

They were told to be ready to leave anytime if need the last five days. Vertana nodded in approval.

"Great, now everyone listen! I have orders from your lady!" Vertana called out to her group.

Everyone stood ready to listen.

"We're looking for a group of woman calling themselves the Knights of Ryoo High. They have stolen from our mistress. What they look like is one with long blue hair with a child-like body. Two have purple hair and almost look alike. There's one with long pink hair, wearing glasses. The last one is with long blond hair and green eyes.

"We must not fight them in a village under Drudilm's rule. So we'll engage them, far all from any village. It is imperative that keep this as quiet as we can, do you understand!"

"Yes general Vertana!" they all cried out together.

Vertana nodded at the group's dedication. "Let's move out! I want them caught soon for our lady's sake!"

With that said the group of knights hopped on their Thomas and rode out the castle. They had group to find.

(Outside the village Carliten)

Currently the knights of Ryoo high were walking to the village. They were close enough to see it. This was a very welcomed site.

"Finally we made it!" cried out Konata in exicment at seeing the place.

"Your right Izumi, now let's get grub that's warm," said Nanako while fanning herself.

Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki simply nodded. A hot meal sounded good right now, along with a bath. They kept walking to the village, happy at arriving.

Unknown to the group, there was someone close-by. A shadowy figure looked at the ground.

"So here is where _there_ at. Time for me to go to work," said a male sounding voice.

It was a male person was carrying a big sword on his back. He walked off to where the group of woman was at.

To be continued.

A/N Feel free to leave a comment or review. Sayonara.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter Five-Clash of the Knights

(Around the village Carliten)

Currently the Knights of Ryoo High were walking toward the village.

"Well, here we are! Just what this group of knights needed, a village to refuel," said the gamer in glee.

Kagami sighed at Konata's insistence of their name.

"Why do you keep on about our knight status Konata?" Kagami asked in a flat tone.

Konata waved a hand. "Oh come on Kagami. What's wrong with it?"

"Well for one, we're not real knights, and secondly that name might get us into trouble!" said the twin pigtailed girl.

Konata sweat dropped at Kagami's declaration.

"Still a kill joy, even when we're having an adventure," muttered Konata in sadness.

Everyone else just sighed at the two antics, but could understand Kagami's frustration. They needed to keep a low profile.

Konata started to rub her chin. Nanako saw this.

"What are you thinking about now Izumi?" asked the adult of their group.

"So far we have been left alone," commented Konata with a finger pointed up.

"What do you mean, by being left alone Kona-chan? We've been attacked by those monstrous animals," asked Tsukasa in confusion at Konata's statement.

Konata nodded in agreement. "Your right Tsukasa, what I mean. Is that no _human_ has."

This threw the group for a loop. So far they haven't had any trouble with that, but why was Konata interested in that?

"What's brings this question Izumi-san?" asked Miyuki with hand on her mouth.

"It's just our units are not really are own. They have that crest on them, so wouldn't someone be looking for them," said Konata with firm tone.

It made sense if they were someone else's property. How come no one asked about them?

"Well maybe they don't know where to look Kona-chan," said Tsukasa with certainly.

Konata shook her head. "I'm not sure Tsukasa. That could be the reason, or there is a different one for it," said a thoughtful Konata.

At hearing this they only became more confused. Nanako patted the girl on the shoulder.

"You have brought up some good points Izumi. There is also the part of that panty stealing going on at home. Like you said before it's too much of a _coincidence_ of them happening together. If we do find someone that knows about it, we need to be careful," said Nanako while rubbing her chin.

Tsukasa and Miyuki looked a little lost at this. Kagami looked at them flatly, but can understand there reasons. It was then she realized something.

'What a minute, if we got these units at school. Then does that mean the _panty_ _stealer_ was there! If so, I wonder if he took from anyone we know?!' thought Kagami in fright.

It was scary to know, that they could have their panties stolen!

*Growl*

They stiffened at hearing this. It seems even close to a village, they had to fight. They looked to see an upright animal with two more close-by. They looked like a hairless gorilla, only with sharp claws.

"That's just great! I'm tried from walking and now this! To make matters worse, we have a village close-by!" Nanako complained at seeing the group of animals.

"What do we do then?! I don't want to show off my panties," said Tsukasa in scared tone.

It looked like the others shared this thought. Konata stepped near her sensei with a look of determation.

"We have no choice! After all these animals would get us if we ran! So battle mode-"

*SLASH*

It was then the three animals were cut down by a massive sword.

"W-What the hell?!" cried Nanako at seeing this event.

"It's Gutts!" cried out Konata in disbelief.

Everyone else got a sweat drop after hearing this. They were shocked at seeing three of those animal just killed. They now got a good look at their savior. He seemed to be very tall, about six-two. He was wearing armored chest plate, and leggings. It looked a little old, but in good condition.

On his hands were makeshift fingerless gloves. The sword he used seemed to five foot long, in the middle of the blade. There were runes of some kind. His hair was mostly black with sliver streaks. His eyes were two shades of color, one blackish, and one blue.

"Found you guys," he said with achievement.

The group of girls tensed at hearing this. It seemed he was looking for something, but what was it. Nanako stepped in front of her students.

He then noticed the group of girls and tensed at seeing their units.

"A group of users," he muttered.

Nanako and company tensed some more at hearing this. It seemed he was now on edge. He prompted the sword on his shoulder and looked at the group.

"Are you here for the job?" he asked with a calm tone.

They were lost at hearing this. What job was he talking about?

"I don't know about any job or anything sir? We just got here," Nanako answered while staying in front of her students.

He relaxed at this. "Okay, you're not competition."

"What do you mean competition?" asked Konata at hearing this.

"I'm a hunter. The opposite of a user, or simply put. A rival for jobs that need animal clearing like this one," he said simply.

After hearing this, it became clear. Professor book did say there were people who still used magic weapons and by the looks of things. He was one of them.

*Growl*

It appeared that more of those monsters showed up. The knights of Ryoo High were now tensed at seeing about twenty. But the hunter was smirking at the site.

"About time they showed up. I was getting bored looking all over for them. Time to earn my coin," he said with anticipation.

The group of woman where lost at seeing this.

"But sir, there's twenty of them! Aren't you worried about the odds?!" Miyuki cried out in fright.

They might be able to take that group when in battle mode, but what about him!

The hunter looked at Miyuki with a flat look. "You talking about them," he said while pointing at the beast.

Miyuki nodded. He sighed at this.

"You're a _rookie,_ this is nothing! If you want something to be scared off. Try taking on a group of four-taloned beaktails all at once. Now there's a challenge," he said with calm tone.

They were lost at hearing this. It seemed he knows the animals better them, which means he was experienced. They look shocked at seeing the beast charging at him.

"Watch out sir!" cried out Tsukasa at seeing he was about to be hurt or killed.

"Typical bawler," he muttered at hearing this.

He then spring into action, with fast reflexes he slashed at the beast. It was slashed down the middle.

"One down, nineteen to go," he said with a confident tone.

*Growl*

It was then the rest charged at the hunter. He charged at them at the first line. All of them were cut down instantly.

"Holy anime, he fights like Gutts!" cried out Konata at seeing the event.

A couple of the beast charged behind him. It looked like they had him, but he then used his sword like a pole. He jumped over them and while in air. He twisted with slash that ended that bunch.

"What the hell is this guy?! I wouldn't think he could move like that!" Nanako said in shock.

Even thou she could do use magic in various ways. He only used that big sword like it weighted nothing!

"Whose next?" he asked the group ready with his sword.

One charged with a clawed fist. He simply blocked it with his blade, but another one was coming at his side.

"I don't know if we should keep watching hunter-san. What if used that restriction?" asked Miyuki in fear for the man.

He seemed to be outnumbered. However the man uses his makeshift shield to push the one in front of him, into the one attacking from the side. While the two tried to untangle themselves.

*Slash*

He simply beheaded both of them. He then slashed at one behind him. It seemed he could take care of himself.

"I don't know Miyuki-san if he needs help. It looks like he's a _professional_," said Konata awed.

It was true, even though she had a knight mode. He was making her look like a novice!

After one last slash of his sword, all of his opponents were dead.

"About twenty-three brawlers, not bad for a clearing job," he said while placing his sword on his back.

It he held up his wrist, on that wrist was something that looked like a unit.

"Please do the honors," he ordered to the device.

It glowed and the entire group of dead animals vanished. It acted like their own units. He simply looked at the group.

"What's with the look? I thought you would have seen a _few hunters_ before me?" he asked the group confused.

They stiffened at hearing this.

"Well you see we…have barley ran into any hunters. We've just started five days ago, so we're just rookies," Nanako answered with a sweat drop.

'Please buy the story,' were the collected thoughts of the group.

He signed at hearing this.

'There times when, I think they let _anyone_ become a user,' he thought with disbelief.

"Okay then, I'll be going now," he said with a flat tone.

"What a minute Gutts," said Konata.

Everyone else sweat dropped at hearing this. The hunter looked at Konata funny.

"What are you going on about? I'm not this Gutts person you're talking about," he replied in a steel laced tone.

"Don't mind her sir. It just you look like someone she knows is all," said Kagami with nervous tone.

"Alright," he replied flatly.

"What's your name anyway if you're not a Gutts?" Konata asked the hunter.

The hunter glared at the blue-haired girl. "It's not Gutts for starters. It's Jintao," he replied with a glare.

Konata back up from Jintao in fear. It seemed she made the hunter mad.

"Thank you Jintao-san for saving us," said Miyuki with a bow to help keep the peace.

Jintao calmed down at hearing Miyuki. Everyone relaxed at this.

"Not a problem, I can understand why a user would be _cautious_ around a village. You never know when there might be prying eyes," Jintao said.

They could only nod at this. No telling if someone would look outside to see the fight.

Jintao waved while walking away. "Take care of yourselves."

"Thank you."

They all said that with thanks. After he was out of site, they let out a breath of relief. It seemed he bought the story.

"That was close man!" said Nanako with a sigh.

"I agree sensei! That was to close for comfort!" Konata agreed.

"Well let's enter the village and hopefully we have no more problems!" said Kagami in a tried tone.

It seemed there journey to get back home was getting harder. However they didn't realize how much harder it was going to get.

(Later at an inn)

Currently in the inn various people moved about. Jintao was sitting at the bar with a drink in hand. He didn't have his armor or sword on. It seemed he was talking to the owner.

"What can I do for you?" he asked Jintao in calm tone.

"For starters, information if possible," Jintao answered while secretly showing two gold coins.

The older man looked around quietly.

"On what kind of information do you want _demon_?" he asked with a hushed tone.

Jintao stiffened a little at the name, but kept calm. "On what Valliere has been up to lately?"

"Why would you be interested in that? I thought you didn't _care_ what happens between Drudilm and Valliere anymore?"

"Maybe not, but I've kept tabs on Valliere. After all _someone_ in my _position_, needs to be careful. Lately she has been acting strange and that worries me," he answered in a dead serious tone.

The owner nodded at this. There were rumors of Valliere planning something, but nothing was confirmed.

"You're thinking about joining Drudilm again?" the owner asked.

Jintao angrily shook his head. "No way, not with what happened the last time!" he muttered in anger.

The owner just nodded his in understanding.

"Well for one there have been talks about Valliere's users getting different battle modes."

"What do you mean by different battle modes? There haven't been any changes to them for the last hundred years or so?" Jintao asked with confusion.

Even though he haven't seen many active users. They seemed to be all the same kind like earth, water, and lighting mages. That was just a couple of them.

"That's what the rumor been saying. Some are the same, but the panty is different looking also. They also say she been doing weird things lately," he said to Jintao.

Jintao stared at the man hard. "Like what kind of things?"

The inn owner shrugged. "Like Zenovia has found a new continent, is where she is getting all this from. I don't know if that's true, but she has been keeping it very quiet from what we can tell."

'That's identical with everyone else I've talk to. It seems Valliere or in this case Zenovia is preparing for war again! But why, the last time this happened. Drudilm was able to stop her, with both sides hurting pretty badly. It's too soon for her to start again or she found something that could tip the scales. After all Zenovia is nicknamed the _maiden of the battlefield_ for nothing,' thought Jintao while rubbing his chin.

"Thanks for the information," said Jintao while moving the two guilder to the man.

The man nodded and took the payment silently. He left the hunter alone with his thoughts. This sound good at all. It was then he saw the group of users from earlier. They were sitting down at a table.

"Now for some tasty wine!" cried out Nanako while stretching at a table.

"Can you please be careful Kuroi-san? We need to leave tomorrow morning and it would be better if you didn't have a hangover," said Miyuki with a worried tone.

Nanako slumped in defeat. "Okay, you win Takara. I'll just have one. We still have a lot of ground to cover," said the teacher in defeat.

The rest of the conversation he couldn't make out, but still caught some of it.

'What are they talking about? I never heard about this sukiyaki or yakasoba before. That sounds like something from Hinomukai, but they aren't from there are they?' Jintao thought in confusion at this group.

Out of all the users he met, this was the weirdest one yet. He just laughed at a thought.

'No way, they couldn't have the pieces need to find out what Zenovia is doing. After all that clothing is from here and not Himomukai's style,' thought Jintao.

Himomukai's style was similar to Durliums, but there were various differences. Like there dresses that looked more like a robe.

He just went back to his drink not caring about the group.

(Later in a forest-Vertana's camp)

Currently the hunting party of Valliere was resting. Some were eating or checking on their Thomas. Vertana was checking over her equipment.

"Excuse me general Vertana," said voice behind Vertana.

Vertana turned to see a young woman with brown hair.

"What is it?" Vertana asked the other woman.

"We have a message from Makismi," she answered.

Vertana scuffed at hearing the name. It was no secret the two hated each other. But he still has his usefulness.

"What's does it say?" Vertana asked with a cold tone.

"It says that they would be leaving Carliten in the morning," the knight answered.

Vertana started rubbing her chin at this. This group seemed to be moving very quick. She suddenly got out a map.

'Let's see here…hmm so that's what there up to. They must be trying to find a way home. It makes sense if they just keep moving like that,' thought the general.

Even though there queen might know they're going to Hinomukai. It would be best to tell her.

"I want you to send a message to our lady. Tell her that they are hitting toward Hinomukai," said Vertana.

The knight nodded. "Is there anything else you want done?"

"Yes, make sure that everyone knows we leave at first light," Vertana commanded to the girl.

The knight nodded and left. Vertana thought turned to what lies ahead of them.

'I wonder what kind of challenge they pose. After all they could have been fighting animals all this time,' were Vertana's thoughts on the problem.

Travelling between villages was no simple feat. Most of the time merchants had a hunter or user accompany them. So it would be logically that they be stronger by now.

'I'll find out when we face them!' thought Vertana with a clenched fist.

The rest of the night was spent on making sure they were ready.

(Carliten the next day)

The Knights of Ryoo high were ready to leave.

"That's everything now," said Kagami with a calm tone.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Time to get moving to the next village and closer to getting home, they now left the village. Even though they felt at ease, they still were on edge.

After being attacked when walking to the next village almost every time, it was safe to assume they would be attack again.

So far they were having a peaceful walk so far. Everyone was sitting down for a lunch break.

"I'm full!" Konata cried out in relief.

"This fruit is delicious! I wonder if we can grow any at home?" said Tsukasa finished with eating her portion.

Kagami rubbed her chin in thought. "I don't know if that's possible. There might be different make up in their soil and ours."

"You're sure Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa a little down.

Kagami shrugged her shoulders. Miyuki had a thoughtful look.

"Kagami-san might have a point. There is no way of telling if they have the same minerals as we have in our soil or not. If we take a sample home, we might find out," Miyuki explained.

After hearing this Tsukasa looked a little sad.

"Your right Yuki-chan, Onee-chan, but they still are tasty," said Tsukasa while slumped.

They could understand the ribbon wearing girl's frustrations. This worlds fruits are very sweet.

"Don't feel too bad Tsukasa. It's the same when vacationing to a different country. You can't take back there fruits," said Konata to buck up her friend.

Tsukasa nodded in understanding. They cleaned after themselves up and started walking. It seemed to be getting late.

"You think it's time to find a place to sat camp?" asked Nanako seeing it around that time.

"Let's find a spot then," said Kagami now looking for a spot.

The rest nodded. They didn't need to travel at night.

*CRASH*

They now had a problem. It was in the form of the spikey looking animal. Its brown fur while on four legs. It snarled at the humans.

"We just had to have a fight before a nights rest!" cried out Nanako in anger.

It was beginning to get ridiculous!

It was turned its back to them. Everyone tensed at this. No telling what it was doing. It now became clear at seeing its quills flying at them!

"Oh no time for my battle mode's knight to start!" Konata ordered out.

"Tama-chan, please start battle mode load wind mage!" Tsukasa ordered out.

"I need my battle mode's saboteur now Bonta-kun!" cried out Kagami.

"Please start my battle mode's tactician book-san!" Miyuki ordered out.

"I need my battle mode's dark mage now coach!" Nanako also ordered out.

Luckily they were saved by this action. It defected the quills and each one of them were in there own battle modes. Just in the nick of time to. There was three more showing up.

"Time for us to kick there spikey butts!" cried out Konata while griping her sword.

The rest also griped there weapons and nodded. Time for this battle to start!

Meanwhile close-by, Vertana's group was setting up there camp. It was then she heard the sounds of fighting. The others also heard this and went into fighting stances.

Vertana also hand her hand the sword she carried. "I'll go check and see."

The other female knights looked at their leader shocked.

"B-b-but general!" one of them cried out.

Vertana looked at the knight. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. However there's a chance this is the group we are looking for."

After hearing this, they now understand. They rode like hell to get here. So it's possible that found they them.

"Also make sure we have no _uninvited guests_ appear and be ready to move in. When I signal you," Vertana ordered to lower ranking knights.

They nodded at the orders. Vertana left to check it out.

The Knights of Ryoo High were now fighting the animals with a plan.

"Now Kona-chan!" cried out Tsukasa, after knocking one of them on their back.

Konata charged at the down creature and slashed at it. It was now dead. Kagami had confused and poisoned the group. Miyuki and Nanako supported the others with the fight. Miyuki found the best way to kill them, was to attack the underbelly.

Nanako made barriers when they were about to fling there quills at them. So far this plan was working.

"Alright, time for the next one Tsukasa!" cried out Konata to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa nodded and fire another wind blast. It hit the last one onto its back. Konata finished it off.

"Now that's how it's done! Way to go everyone!" Nanako cheered in relief at seeing it was safe.

*Clap*

*Clap*

They stiffened at hearing someone clapping. Miyuki didn't pick it up, because she was too focused on the fight. They turned to see Vertana.

They blushed, at being seen like this. Even if it was a woman, it still was embarrassing.

"Not a bad plan of attack," Vertana commented on their battle.

"Well thank you…miss," said Kagami with a nervous tone.

It was then they saw the symbol she had one. It was the same crest that was on their units. They stiffened at seeing it. Vertana caught this.

'So it's them! They match the description. Also they have different looking modes,' thought the knight at seeing the groups looks.

Konata looked at the newcomer with caution.

'I don't like this! She has that symbol and she screams trouble!' thought the blue-haired knight while griping her sword.

"I'm Vertana; I serve the house of Valliere. As for you," she suddenly drew her sword and pointed it at the other woman. "I'm here for the units you have on!" she said in a deadly serious tone.

Everyone tensed at this. Konata moved close to her sensei, Kagami also followed. Miyuki and Tsukasa stayed behind the trio in fright. It was one thing to face an animal, it a different story with people.

"Why do you want our units so badly?" Nanako asked in steel laced tone while griping her staff in ready.

"You know the reasons _Knights of Ryoo High_," Vertana answered.

They became even more shocked. She knows what they are calling themselves.

'I'm starting to feel we are in deep trouble!' thought Konata, with her feelings of dread intensifying.

"Okay, you have a point Vertana-san. We'll hand over the units if you just let us go home," said Kagami with calm tone while still ready to use her gun if need.

Vertana only stared at the twin-ponytails girls' request. Konata growled at this.

"Kona-chan what's wrong?" Tsukasa asked her friend in worry.

"I don't like this," Konata said in a tense tone.

"What?!" asked Kagami in shock.

"Even if these units don't _belong_ to us, there still the matter of how they got there!" Konata answered while glaring at Vertana.

This statement made them remember why they are here in the first place. Nanako and Kagami glared at the intruder.

"Your right about that Izumi, why are stealing panties from our world?!" asked Nanako in steel laced tone.

This didn't sit well with both sides. Vertana sighed at this; it seemed she'll have to do this the hard way.

"I guess you have some brains," said Vertana with glare.

"Nice to know, now tell us what you want with our world?!" asked Nanako with anger.

Vertana calmly put away her sword and then stared at the group.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Vertana answered with a cold tone.

"You better, or do I have to kick your butt!" cried out Konata with a challenge.

There were nods of agreement with this. Vertana only glared at this.

"Don't get cocky you so called knights. Don't think you're the only ones with a unit!" she shows them her own unit. "Active battle mode load knight," Vertana ordered calmly.

"**Command received now loading knight,"** answered a calm sounding voice.

The Knights of Ryoo High eyes widen in shock. For Vertana clothes now glowed and then were replaced. She now stood in front of them dressed in something that looks like a normal knight.

Only it looked lighter and she had no helmet. From what they could tell, she was wearing a simple shirt and pair of pants under it. Her panties looked a little simpler like in the store they been in, it was grayish with sword on front, and back.

"Don't be surprised at this. Then again this is the first time you seen _another user_ besides your group," Vertana explained while holding a saber in hand.

It was then Vertana attacked! She slashed at Konata.

*Clang*

Konata was able to block it with her sword, but was struggling.

'What in the hell is she?! Not even when attacking that Mukkuru at full force, I felt such power!' thought the younger user in disbelief.

It was like a sledgehammer hitting her! Vertana kicked Konata away. Konata hit a tree that dazed her.

"Konata!" cried out Kagami in shock at seeing her friend hurt.

"I'd worried about yourself," replied Vertana charging at the twin-ponytailed girl.

"Oh no," Kagami muttered in fright at seeing the attack.

Luckily for her, Nanako made a wall. It stopped the sword from slicing the girl, but Vertana made a move at Miyuki with a glowing blade.

"Yuki-chan!" cried out Tsukasa while grabbing on to the girl.

Tsukasa flew away with Miyuki in her arms before they could be hit, but something strange happened.

*CRASH*

Not far from where they were at, a tree had spilt in two. If Tsukasa didn't do what she did, Miyuki would have died!

"It's official, we are in deep trouble!" Nanako yelled out in fright.

This knight was stronger than any animal they faced before and by the looks of things. She was just getting started!

"You just realized that mage," said Vertana now close to Nanako with her saber ready.

*CLANG*

Nanako tried to block the saber with her staff. Even though the teacher stopped from getting slashed in half, she still skidded back from the force.

Nanako took some deep breaths to calm down.

"Just how fast is she…OUCH!" cried out the dark mage in pain.

After a second, a thin cut appeared on her. It almost in the same spot at Vertana's sword was at! Nanako started to sweat nervously at this.

'She, she could have killed me! This is beyond bad!' thought the woman in fright.

Vertana moved at Nanako again. Nanako couldn't respond fast enough to stop this attack.

"Rushing blade!" cried out Konata while moving toward there opponent.

*CLANG*

Konata had stopped Vertana's sword with her own. Vertana looked at Konata with respect.

"Not a bad save, for one so young," Vertana compliment to an enraged Konata.

Konata struggled with the woman's strength while Nanako readied herself.

"You…lay…off…my…friends!" snarled Konata with a shove.

She was successful at pushing Vertana back. It was then Vertana blocked a bullet fired from Kagami with her sword.

"N-n-no way!" said Kagami in shock.

Never before had this happened! This was turning into a nightmare real fast!

"We need to work together on stopping her everyone!" cried out Miyuki.

From what her visor was telling her. Vertana was far stronger and more experienced than any of them!

This was going to be one hard fight!

Meanwhile close-by Jintao was setting up camp, but on edge.

'What in the hell is going on? At first it sounded like a normal user against an animal fight, but now. It sounds like user against user. If that's right, then what to do, I certainly don't want to get into a fight of that kind. However I've been feeling something very familiar right now, but what is it?' Jintao thought on the current situation.

He was torn between this.

(Back to fight between knights)

*CLANG*

*CLANG*

Currently Konata was trading sword blows with Vertana and losing ground. She could barely keep up with the woman's speed and power!

'Damn it! She must be a boss level character!' thought Konata in frustration.

So far only Konata was the only one to keep up with Vertana's attacks. Everyone else was to slow to even attack her.

Vertana would move to fast or attack them before they could get a chance.

"Got you," muttered Vertana after knocking Konata's sword away for a killing stroke.

*SCREECH*

Vertana's eyes now widened in shock, she missed hitting Konata's chest plate perfectly. For some reason it moved away to only scratch against it.

Vertana jumped away from Konata, who was about to slash at her. Vertana then moved again.

*BOOM*

Nanako's magic blast missed its target again!

"Damn her! She's just too fast for me to hit her!" cried out Nanako in frustration.

Nanako suddenly stiffened at seeing her target come after her. She tried to fire a magic blast at her, but Vertana moved behind her.

"Damn," Nanako muttered at this.

Vertana slashed at Nanako's back, but couldn't move fast enough to do the job. Nanako ran away safely.

'What's going on here, I know that should have worked!' thought the attacker in confusion.

She blocked Kagami's shot again, but then glanced at Miyuki, and Tsukasa.

'Wait a minute; it could be that one over there! So far she hasn't joined in and I know that pink-haired one is no fighter. Time to find out now,' thought the knight.

She charged at Kagami.

"Not again!" cried out Kagami.

It was then Vertana grabbed Kagami's out stretched arm and threw her. Kagami flew into Konata and Nanako, who were close-by.

"Ouch!"

"What the hell!"

"That's was low!"

Each of girls cried out in pain on the ground in a heap.

"Are you're okay?" asked Miyuki with concerned at the site.

"Yuki-chan, look out!' Tsukasa warned the meganekko.

"Huh?" asked Miyuki in confusion at hearing Tsukasa.

She suddenly saw a warning in her visor.

*BAM*

"Ahhh!" Miyuki cried out in pain.

Vertana slammed the flat side of her sword into Miyuki's visor and it broke from the force. Luckily for the meganekko, no pieces got in her eyes, but there were some cuts on her face that bleed.

"Yuki-chan, why you!" said Tsukasa in rage.

She held out her palms for a wind blast, but then Vertana charged at her. Her sword positioned to strike her heart!

"AH!" cried out Tsukasa in pain.

Vertana had pierced her shoulder with her sword instead. Tsukasa winced in pain.

Vertana smirked in victory. "So you're the one who's had been protecting them!"

Tsukasa had been protecting everyone with a wind barrier, she had just learned. It seemed that Vertana had caught on.

"T-Tsukasa!" muttered Kagami in fright now standing up.

She along with Konata and Nanako recovered from their ordeal. They also shared Kagami's look with Miyuki. One of their own was now hurt badly.

Tsukasa struggled with wound while looking at Vertana in fear. Vertana removed her sword and Tsukasa walk away slowly while clenching the wound.

"Soon you'll be out of the fight for _good_!" said Vertana with the saber ready to kill the girl.

Tsukasa could look on in fear.

"Y-Y-YOU ROTTEN BITCH!" cried out Kagami in rage while running at Vertana.

Kagami slammed into her, knocking them away from Tsukasa.

"Why you," muttered the older woman.

Vertana tried to slash the older sister, but Kagami punched her in the face before that could happen. It was then Kagami fired a round at the dazed woman's torso.

"Agrh," muttered Vertana while staggering back from the pain caused by Kagami.

However the older knight recovered fast and tried to slash at a slower Kagami.

*CLANG*

Konata stopped it. Konata glared at her and tripped her.

Vertana fell to the ground. Konata grabbed Kagami in her arms and ran away.

"Konata what are you doing?!" Kagami asked in confusion at being in Konata's arms.

"Sensei now!" cried out Konata while running away not paying attention to Kagami.

Vertana looked to see Nanako glaring at her with staff pointed at her.

*BOOM*

Kagami now sweat dropped at seeing a magic blast fired at the person.

A dust cloud covered the woman. Konata stopped to here everyone else was at. Tsukasa was sitting down on the ground with Miyuki close to her. Miyuki was now tying some cloth on Tsukasa's wound. Konata put down Kagami.

Kagami ran over to her sister with haste. "How bad is it Miyuki?"

"Tsukasa-san didn't have any major veins hit, but we need to stop the bleeding. If we don't, Tsukasa-san could bleed to death," said Miyuki in anxiety.

Part of her visor survived and still worked. While this was going on Konata and Nanako glared at spot where Vertana was at.

"You think she's dead Izumi?" Nanako asked in steel laced tone.

"I don't know sensei. She is a _boss level character_ so be ready for anything," said Konata ready for an attack.

The dust cleared and they could now see her. She was on a knee and had some cuts. By the looks of things, she was pissed off!

'I underestimate them, but now it's time to serious!' thought Vertana in rage.

Her wounds weren't bad, but she could feel a little poison in her system from Kagami's shot. However that was not important, they just wounded her pride!

Vertana stood up with a glare. Konata and Nanako tensed at this. Kagami, Miyuki, and Tsukasa also tensed.

"For _novices_ you're good, but now it's time to show you what a _real_ _user_ can do!" said Vertana with anger.

Her opponents started to sweat nervously at hearing this. So far Vertana has been beating them, so what does she mean!

"Engage level two knight!" Vertana ordered out.

Suddenly her armor was glowing and little rocks started to rise.

"W-What is she doing now?!" Kagami cried out in fear at the site.

"The same thing that happens when you corner a boss," said Konata to Kagami.

"And that is?"

"They up the ante!" answered Konata in fear.

Vertana finished with her transformation. She looked about the same, but her armor looked even lighter, and fused together in various parts. Not to mention her panties glowed brighter. Her sword changed also, it looked more like a katana. She had another sheathed one on her waist.

Miyuki looked at Vertana and became scared at her readings.

'It's not possible! Whatever she did, it more than doubled her power! We need to retreat now!' thought Miyuki while shaking in fear at this information.

Kagami stood in front of Miyuki and Tsukasa ready for anything. Konata and Nanako could only guess what this change meant for them.

"Let us begin," muttered Vertana.

She attacked and it was faster! Konata blocked it, but then flew back from it.

"Izumi!" cried out Nanako in shock at seeing the girl knocked away like a rag doll.

"Kuroi-san, form a barrier now!" Miyuki ordered out at seeing Vertana about to attack her teacher.

Nanako did that; a wall appeared in front of her. Vertana's sword glowed and she raised it.

"Piercing slash!" said Vertana while swinging the sword down.

*CRASH*

"Ahhh!" cried Nanako while flying away from the busted barrier.

Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki eyes widen in shock. Verana had just did want they thought was impossible.

"What in the hell is she?! Is she a monster?!" said Kagami while shaking in fear.

"I told you. Your nothing, but weaklings to me," replied Vertana coldly while looking at them with the same stance.

"Oh hell no, we need to move now!" cried out Kagami at seeing this.

Kagami and Miyuki grabbed Tsukasa. However with Tsukasa weak, it looked like they couldn't move fast enough. Tsukasa suddenly held out her hands and made a wind barrier.

"AHHH!" cried out Kagami while blown away.

Even Tsukasa and Miyuki, were knock back from the barrier bursting. Kagami gotten on her feet, she suddenly aimed her gun, and fired franticly at Vertana.

Vertana suddenly moved to the girl's side with a raised sword.

*Slash*

"What?!" cried out Kagami in shock.

Her gun was cut by Vertana; she sent a one of her slashes at it. Most of the gun's barrel was now on the ground.

"Now for you," said the knight with a glare.

Kagami turned blue at hearing this. She barely was a match for her and now. She couldn't even attack!

*CLANG*

Vertana calmly blocked Konata's sword strike from the side.

"K-Konata!" cried out Kagami in shock.

Konata growled at her opponent.

"Kagami, we need to get out of here!" said Konata while trying to hold off the older knight.

"B-b-but how do we do it?! She would only follow us!" cried out Kagami.

"I don't know how, but we need to do something! Currently as we are. We have no chance of taking her on!" said a struggling Konata.

"Good thinking, but what makes you think. I'll let you leave like your friend said!" replied Vertana with a cold tone.

Suddenly she started attacking Konata with her sword.

*CLANG*

*CLANG*

They traded blows, but Konata was tiring out fast.

Nanako stood by Kagami, Miyuki, and Tsukasa. However she couldn't do anything, she might hit Konata with an attack.

'Maybe if I could knock that sword out of her hands or break it,' thought the blue-haired girl, trying out a plan.

Vertana noticed the change of strikes. They were more forceful and fanatic.

"You're trying to make me close my sword now," said a smirking Vertana.

Konata groaned at this. Suddenly Vertana drew her other sword and used it.

It was overwhelming to Konata. Now she had to block two swords and it wasn't easy!

Konata received a couple of nicks from this.

"Now it's time to show you how you use a broadsword!" said Vertana after knocking Konata back.

*Clink*

She had brought the two separate swords together into one and used it! Konata could feel the difference instantly! The blows were slower, but harder.

It was then Vertana use an underhand strike that sent Konata flying. While Konata was in the air, her attacker started thrusting her sword at Konata.

"KONATA!" cried out Kagami in fright.

"IZUMI!" cried out Nanako at seeing her student being attack like this.

Miyuki and Tsukasa could only look in fright at this. Luckily Konata was able to block some of the strikes to her vial areas, but there were various cuts on her arms, and legs that bleed. Konata landed on her feet, but dazed from this.

"Goodbye," muttered Vertana, with her sword ready to strike Konata's heart.

Miyuki suddenly pick up an incoming signal.

*CLANG*

Vertana's eyes widen in shock at feeling her attack being blocked.

"Who dares," suddenly her eyes widen in shock. "It can't be YOU!" cried out the knight in shock at seeing it Jintao.

He stopped the strike with his sword that could have killed Konata. However it seemed he was struggling hard to keep Vertana in place.

Everyone, but Vertana blushed at having a male while in battle mode. The funny thing is that Vertana didn't mind. If anything she now looked pleased at seeing him.

"Yes, it been awhile piercer," said Jintao with a grunt.

Amazing he pushed Vertana back. He went into a guarded stance instantly.

'I just had to interfere! I thought this would be bad, but now I'm in deep shit! I know that, I'm a match for Vertana in her normal battle mode. But she's in level two and to top all off! Those other users are in no shape to help!' thought Jintao while sweating nervously.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" cried out Kagami while trying to cover her underwear.

The other Knights of Ryoo High tried to the same. Jintao didn't take his eyes off Vertana.

"That's not important right now! If you want to live longer, I suggest you get ready to run your ass off!" replied Jintao in a tight tone.

"B-b-but you," said Kagami in embarrassment.

It was then Miyuki stiffened at finding something far away. It was a lot more signals and by the looks of things. They were human, so they must be with Vertana.

"He's right Kagami-san."

"Why Miyuki, I don't want to be around a guy like this!" cried out Kagami while blushing.

"I'm with Kagami here Takara! Why are agreeing with him?" asked Nanako with both hands covering her panties.

"I know it's embarrassing, but we have no choice! I found other signals that are human and there's a high possibly. That they're with Vertana!" Miyuki explained to the group.

That made them worried, if Vertana had reinforcements. Then it's best to get the hell out of here.

'How does she know that, I never heard of a user with this kind of ability before,' thought Jintao in confusion.

"Don't think I'll just let you leave."

They all looked at a glaring Vertana. She held her sword with two hands ready to fight again.

"Mistress Zenovia wants her units back. Also Mistress Minata wants to see you again _demon of the battlefield_," replied Vertana staring at the group.

Jintao growled at this. "That's funny; I thought Minata would have _forgotten_ _about me_ by now."

"She hasn't, you did leave an impression on her last time you met," said Vertana while shaking her head.

"I'm sorry say, but you're going to drag me back to that crazy bitch!" said Jintao with steel laced tone.

The Knights of Ryoo High were lost at hearing this conversation. It was then Konata stiffened.

'If they know each other, maybe Jintao can help us! He might have the pieces, we need to solve this puzzle!' thought the otaku.

That's if they get out of this alive. Vertana charged at Jintao with rage.

"I won't stand for you to insult mistress Minata, demon!" cried out Vertana now striking the swordsman.

Jintao was able to hold his own, but he barely kept up with the pace.

'Time to use it,' thought Jintao while getting a pouch.

Before he showed himself, he had gotten it ready in case. Jintao was knocked back.

"Now your mine!" cried out Vertana about to attack.

He suddenly threw the pouch at Vertana's face, it exploded on impact.

"Agghh!" cried out the knight in pain.

It was a very potent animal repellent. Her eyes now burned. She dropped her sword and started rubbing her eyes.

Jintao put up his sword up and looked at the Knights of Ryoo High. They blushed and became enraged at him looking at them.

"Not now! We need to start running, so follow me!" replied Jintao with steel.

They understood him, this was not the time.

"Okay, we'll follow you Jintao, but what about Tsukasa?" said Konata in worry.

She can see Tsukasa could barely run in her state. It was then a clear stretcher appeared by her.

"Put Tsukasa on that and we can carry her," said Nanako now by it.

"Great thinking sensei, Miyuki-san you help her. While me and Kagami follow you," said Konata now moving toward them.

Miyuki went to the front of the stretcher and with Nanako's help. They put Tsukasa on it and lifted it. With Jintao in front of them, they started to run away.

Vertana heard all of this, but couldn't do anything in this state.

"Damn it!" she cried out while now trying to get her sword.

Now with it in hand, she fired off a couple of piercering slashes in the air. Suddenly the rest of Vertana's group ran to the place.

Most of them had the same look as Vertana only with different swords, others had simpler dress. The ones with the dress looked more nurse-like.

"General Vertana!" cried one of the knights running at her with sword ready.

Vertana fell to a knee in exhaustion.

"Stand down from level two," she ordered with a weak tone.

Her armor glowed and then it was back to how it was before. The group of female knights gathered around there general. One of them took a look at Vertana and realized she was poisoned.

"Get me a healer on General Vertana now!" she ordered with worry.

One of the simpler dressed girls ran up to them. The two could see her glowing white panties, with bottles of what looked like medicine on the back of it. She kneed at Vertana and held out her palms. A warm light came from her hands; it started to heal the lite blue-haired knight.

The female knight close growled at this. She looked at the others with a glare.

"The ones who did this must be around here! I want everyone to started looking now," she ordered out in rage.

They shared the look and where about to look.

"Be careful," replied Vertana in a weak tone.

"General Vertana?" questioned her subordinate getting close to hear her.

Vertana looked at the knight. "The demon of the battlefield is with them."

After hearing this there eyes widened in shock.

"The one that lady Minata has been looking for!" cried out the lower rank knight in shock.

They had been looking for that man for years. So far there has barely been any trace of him.

Vertana nodded. "He's the one who stopped me with repellent. If he didn't interfere, I've would have killed our prey."

Vertana groaned. The other knight nodded.

"Okay, ten of you take three healers, and look for them. The rest of you set camp here and watch over the general," she ordered out to the others.

They nodded and carried out their duty.

As for the Knights of Ryoo High, they were now following Jintao. They running with everything they had.

'Hopefully, we have some time,' thought Jintao while running.

It was then he saw a cave close-by. It fairly size, it had more than enough room for them.

"Alright, we're here!" cried out Jintao to the others.

The rest of the group looked to see it also. It seemed to have thorny vines growing on its entrance.

"Is that where we're going Jintao-san?" asked Miyuki at seeing it.

"Yes it is. It'll be safe for us," replied Jintao.

Now by the cave, he used his sword to clear some of the vines.

"Okay, I'll hold it open for you. Now get in there!" Jintao said with his eyes closed.

The users did that, now in the cave they sat down Tsukasa. The stretcher she was on disappeared. Tsukasa started wincing in pain. Kagami rushed over to her sister.

"Hold on Tsukasa!" cried out Kagami in fear while holding her sister's hand.

The rest of Tsukasa's friends could look on at this.

"Can't Tsukasa just switch over to her healer and heal herself?" asked Konata.

"I don't know Izumi. She's in bad shape and we don't know if she can in the first place," said the teacher with worry.

Currently Jintao was at the entrance with his back to them.

"You don't have another healer with you?" he asked them.

"We don't have another one! What do we do than!" cried out Kagami in frusation.

She was useless to help her sister again!

"DAMN IT!" cried out Kagami now punching the ground.

"Kagami-san," muttered Miyuki at seeing this.

Even Nanako and Konata looked sad. Jintao decided on a course of action.

"Have her stand down from battle mode," he said calmly.

"What?" asked Kagami.

"I have something that will help, but it's useless if she's in battle mode," Jintao answered the question.

"You can!" cried out Kagami.

"But how, you can't be a user!" cried out Konata in shock.

Jintao sweat dropped at Konata's statement.

"That's not important Izumi! Right now Tsukasa needs help! So can't Tamama just do it!" said Nanako.

The frog appeared before them with a glare.

"**Don't you dare think of ordering me around! You're not my commander**!" he said with rage filled tone.

The girls back off at seeing this. It seemed there familiars were only loyal to their masters.

"Please Tama-chan," Tsukasa said weakly to her familiar.

Tamama looked at his commander with worry.

"**You're sure commander?"** Tamama asked.

Tsukasa nodded in reply. Suddenly Tsukasa's clothes glowed. She was back in her normal clothes.

Meanwhile Jintao had gotten out various things from his unit during this.

"Is she ready?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Kagami moving out of the way.

Jintao went over to Tsukasa and kneed down. Now he cut open the sleeve of Tsukasa's dress. He could now see the wound.

"Looks like a simple stab wound. No poison, luckily for you," he said while opening a jar.

Everyone, but Jintao waved their hands. It stinks worse anything they smelled before!

"What in the name Haruhi is that! It's stinks so badly!" cried out Konata.

"I know it stinks, but this lotion is a very powerful healing salve. It's saved me more than once," commented Jintao while applying it to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa winced at it being put on her wound. After putting it one the wound, Jintao passed it off to Kagami.

"Here you go, use some of it on yourself," he replied while trying some bandages to Tsukasa's wound.

Miyuki scanned the wound and saw it was healing.

"Okay, book-san disengage battle mode," said the pink-haired girl.

Now back in her normal clothes, she picks up the ointment.

"I guess we follow Miyuki-san's lead," said Konata.

The rest nodded and disengaged there battle mode. Each went to work on their wounds. This ointment relived the pain. It wasn't as fast as Tsukasa's healing, but it helped.

They could now see Jintao moving to the caves entrance and sitting down. Tsukasa looked better.

"How do you feel Tsukasa?" asked Kagami now looking at her sister.

Tsukasa now sit up to look at her group. She tried to keep her dignity.

"I feel better, but tried, and hungry," answered Tsukasa weakly.

Kagami went over to her sister to help.

"It would be better if Tsukasa eats some of that dried meat we have," said Miyuki.

"Why Miyuki-san?" asked Konata.

"Tsukasa-san has lost quite bit of blood. So she needs some protein to help replace it," answered the future doctor.

"Okay, let's also eat to. I getting a hungry myself," said Nanako to the group.

They nodded and got out various things to eat. After eating their fill of food, they talked about their problem.

"So what action do we take now Izumi-san, Kuroi-san, and Kagami-san?" asked Miyuki with worry.

"That's the problem Miyuki. I don't know what to do. We just had our butts kicked and to make matters worse. I've lost my gun in that fight!" said Kagami with frusation.

"**It's being repaired master,"** said Bonta-kun.

Kagami and company looked shocked at hearing this.

"You mean you can repair it?" asked Kagami.

"**Yes, when your clothes or anything that part of a user's mode is damaged. After being disengaged, the unit will start repairing it,"** replied the familiar.

Kagami sighed in relief in hearing this. She can fight with it again.

"Well that's good to hear Kagami, but there still the part of Vertana beating us so badly. I mean that level two move was very powerful. I don't know if we can come close to that and also they know about us. That's leaves us in a bind," said Konata.

"Your right Izumi, things went from bad to worse. I don't know if we get home with this problem. I mean there no telling if we can even fight Vertana again like this," said Nanako.

Miyuki looked down at her unit.

'I wonder if we can learn about this level two. It's possible after all everything else was explained by them before,' thought Miyuki.

"Book-san, can you tell us anything about this level two that Vertana used earlier?" Miyuki asked her familiar.

Her familiar appeared before them.

"**Level two was made around twenty years ago. Even though a user was powerful in her first level, one mage wanted to know if it could be taken a step further. So he began tinkering with magic collecting system to increase the power. At first it just overloaded the unit abilities, but then he decided to remove the limiter on it,"** replied the book.

"What limiter are you talking about book-san?" asked Miyuki.

"**It's the one we use to control the power master,"** answered her familiar.

"So that means we use it like a so-called magic arm!" cried Konata in shock.

"**Yes, when level two is engaged. The user will take control of gathering power like a magic arm. Which had worked and increased the combat capabilities of the users using it,"** answered the book.

"Does that mean we can use it book-san?" asked Miyuki.

"**Yes, you can master. Almost every unit has the opinion of doing it,"** answered the familiar simply.

"Looks like we have a chance of beating Vertana after all," said Kagami while rubbing her chin.

This could help them greatly.

"I don't know if it's really that easy Kagami," said a thoughtful Konata.

"Huh?"

Konata looked troubled. "What I mean is, if it's so _easy_. Wouldn't there more of these level two users or something. From how Vertana acted, there aren't that many," replied Konata with uncertainly.

"**That's right,"** answered Miyuki's familiar.

The group was saddened by this.

"How so book-san?" asked Miyuki.

"**The user would have the same problems as a magic arms user. They would have to know the right amount of power to use and also make their own form,"** explained professor book.

"You mean like the form Vertana-san took after she engaged it?" asked Miyuki.

"**That's correct, if you can pass that part. It'll be a little easier to use, after you do that master,"** said the book.

"Looks like we need to do some grinding or learn to use this level two," said Konata.

The rest of her group nodded in agreement.

"I think it's about time you tell me your story," said Jintao with steel laced tone while standing up, and glaring at the group.

The Knights of Ryoo High tensed at seeing this. Suddenly Nanako stood up and glared at the man.

"About what buster?!" asked Nanako with an anger laced tone.

"Why in the hell is Zenovia after you?!" he asked simply.

"Why do you think this Zenovia is after us?" replied Nanako back with anger.

Jintao growled and glared at the teacher while placing a hand on his sword.

"You can cut the bullshit! I've kept quiet while you talked and let me tell you lady. Most of that information is common knowledge! And your acting like it's new!" Jintao answered with a glare.

They looked shocked at hearing this; they did forget they were in front of a native of this world.

"Maybe we just looked like someone she knows," said Nanako with nervous tone.

"That's a riot; Zenovia doesn't just send Vertana out for something like that! Vertana is one her of strongest knights besides herself, and sister. So you can see why I'm _cautious_ about you," Jintao answered in a firm tone.

This made Nanako and company nervous. He deftly knows what's going on.

"Do you think you can boss us around!" cried out Nanako.

"Maybe, because I could have left your sorry assess alone. I'm already in enough trouble with Valliere already and this just made it worse! But no, I just had to save you!" said Jintao with frusatrion.

"Why? Are you in such trouble with them?" asked Nanako with a steel laced tone.

"Let's just say, I've had caught Minita's eye during the war," said a sighing Jintao.

Nanako could only look lost at this. It seemed there much they don't know about.

"So are you going to play this game or what?" asked Jintao.

Nanako could only look lost at this. Even Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki shared this. However Konata looked determined about something.

"I think we need to tell him everyone," said Konata in firm tone.

"What?" cried out Kagami in shock.

"Izumi, why do you think that?" asked the blond-haired woman in disbelief.

Konata stood up and looked at everyone.

"Let's face it. We're in over our heads with this mess. We need information about this Valliere faction. Jintao over there might have the pieces we need to solve it," said Konata with a clenched fist.

That statement hit the mark. So far they have been in the dark about this.

"Your right Konata, we need information," Kagami agreed with the point.

"Let's do it Izumi. I for one am tired of being jerked around," said Nanako with a clenched fist.

Tsukasa and Miyuki nodded in agreement.

"So you're going to talk," said Jintao while relaxing a bit after hearing this.

"Yes, you may want to sit down. This is one _crazy story_ we have," said Nanako now getting comfortable.

"I'll stand thank you," replied Jintao now leaning on the cave's wall.

"Suite yourself, it started when," Nanako started to explain what happened to them.

This stranger might have the answers need hopefully.

To be continued.

A/N Feel free to leave a comment or review. Sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter six-To Strengthen One's Self

After a few minutes of Nanako's story telling. Jintao was looking at them like they each spurted a second head.

'There from another world…that is the stupidest thing I've heard of! But at the same time, it makes sense. That panty stealing sounds like that remover spell. Not to mention, why Zenovia is after them if they have her units,' thought the hunter while rubbing his chin.

"So you believe us or what?" asked a nervous Nanako.

The sentiment was shared with her students. They didn't know what can happen with Jintao. He looked at the group.

"I believe you, because that panty stealing almost sounds like a remover spell," answered Jintao.

"Remover spell?" asked Konata with a tilted head.

Jintao nodded. "Yes, you see around the time when the units were first completed. Some crazy mage made that spell, which steals a woman's panty right off of them. Doesn't that sound like what been happening at your world?"

The Knights of Ryoo high nodded in realization. That sounds exactly what was going on.

"Your right Jintao, but don't we have to worry about it?" asked Konata with both arms crossed over her chest.

"You don't have to worry about it. Each unit has a defense system, that stops that spell, but since your world don't have that. There ripe for the picking," Jintao answered Konata's question.

"Okay, now we know they're the ones behind it. Is this a small faction or something more? We need to need who we're _really_ dealing with?" asked Kagami.

They only know about that symbol on Hinomukai.

"I'm afraid we're dealing with main family. Vertana only takes orders from Zenovia or Minita. So we have to be really to take on a lot more users from them," said Jintao with firm tone.

This made the group of woman worried.

"That's great; we have to deal with a damn army. Then there's that damn Vertana, she alone was too much. Also we have a bigger problem, if her masters are stronger," said Nanako with frustration with clenched fist.

"However why would they go through this trouble? I mean this sounds like it would be a waste," Kagami questioned.

"Maybe they got tired of all those plain looking ones Kagami," Konata said simply.

Kagami looked at Konata funnily.

"You're serious Konata?"

Konata nodded.

"That sounds ridiculous Izumi. I mean, doesn't it take a lot of work to cross dimensions?" said the blond woman with flat tone.

"That's right Kuroi-san. We don't have the methods or technology to do it. Only the theory," said Miyuki.

"I also agree with that," said Jintao.

"Huh?" asked Konata looking at the man.

"To do something like this is to demanding, just for collecting panties. It would be a waste of resources. There must be something more to it," answered Jintao.

"Okay you have a point, but what could they want? I mean the animals that are here, are a lot more vicious than ours and you can use magic. I don't know what could be so valuable to you?" said Konata with frustration.

Nanako sighed at her gaming friend. "That's right, what I won't give for a gun. Or better yet a damn tank!" cried out Nanako in rage.

The girls sweat dropped at hearing this, but Jintao had a tilted head.

"What is this gun or tank?" asked a confused Jintao.

"Well a gun is like mini cannon that fire projectiles at high speed. We use them for defense. A tank is a machine-like wagon that is heavily armored and uses a lot of firepower," Miyuki answered almost automatically.

It was a habit from her friends asking. Jintao whistled at hearing this.

"Damn, that sounds pretty powerful. That would make my think twice about…WHAT A MINUTE!" cried out Jintao in shock in realization.

"What's wrong Jintao-san?" asked Miyuki with worry.

"You just answered the riddle is what!"

"I did?" asked a confused Miyuki with hand on her chin.

Suddenly Konata, Kagami, and Nanako stiffened at hearing this.

"You don't think they, are after our _weapons_?" asked Konata with uncertainly.

Nanako placed a fist on her palm. "I bet my favorite beer that's right! Think about it, guns could tip the scales. During the Sengoku area, they helped out Oda Nobunaga. Even though this world has the advantage of magic, they could still be taken out by well-placed shots!"

"That's right, also we don't know if they land just anywhere! What if they could control the landing into a base or worse!" cried out Kagami.

"No way, you mean they could get a nuclear warhead!" cried out Konata.

This made them even more scared; there country felt what that can do. This was a very scary thought.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is this warhead you're talking about?" asked the only male.

"It's a very powerful bomb. One of those destroyed a city about fifty years ago," answered Miyuki with a shaky tone.

"How big was this city?" asked Jintao while sweating nervously.

"It was bigger than Pazzilo and after the nuclear warhead hit, there was hardly anything left," Miyuki answered.

"Why in the hell was something like that used?!" Jintao cried out in shock.

He had been to Pazzilo a few times, that was good sized village. To think something that big to be destroyed so easily, it was terrifying.

"We were at war when it happened. That was the first one to be made and lucky us. We were the first country they used it on," said Nanako with a tight tone.

"You, you don't think they would use it?" asked Tsukasa in fright.

Jintao growled at this. "I bet they would. When it comes to war, anything goes, and Zenovia is cruel enough to use it," Jintao answered with a tight tone.

"Oh Haruhi, this is beyond big! If we don't find a way to stop this, our world might become a testing ground!" cried out Konata in fear.

"Now Konata, let's not get halfcocked. How do we know that would use our world for a testing ground?" asked Kagami.

Konata stared at Kagami harshly. "I don't know, but we to assume the worse. They invaded our world, when they probably didn't need to. What's to say that they won't try that?"

"Okay, you have a point. So what now Konata?" asked Kagami with worry.

"I say we fight them like we're planning!" cried out Konata with a fist in her palm.

"WHAT?!" asked Kagami with shock.

Konata looked at Kagami and nodded. "We're the _main_ _characters_, so we have to stop them."

After hearing Konata's statement, Kagami started to growl.

"So you think this is an anime!" muttered Kagami in rage.

"What do you mean Kagami?" Konata asked at hearing this.

Suddenly Kagami stood up in rage and glared at the otaku.

"I'm tired of your anime this, game that! When this isn't anything like that! We have s-some damn manic that's trying to get our world's weapons, and here you are. Wanting to fight them! When we just got our butts kicked!" cried out the twin-ponytailed girl in rage.

The other members of Kagami's group became scared at the girl's outburst. However Konata just looked at Kagami determined.

"This happens all the time in a battle manga, or game. We just need to level up. Why are you so mad anyway?" said Konata in a calm tone.

However this only made Kagami madder.

"You want to level up! Are you crazy, we don't know where to go, or have the time! I say we try getting some help, because of what Jintao said. This is not some small group, but a kingdom's leader! That has an army of users that we have to fight! We need to get some help to even stand a chance!" said Kagami in rage.

"That's a good idea, but not advisable," said Jintao to Kagami.

"Why the hell not, we can't take this on!" said Kagami with a steel laced tone.

"Even though Drudilm is not as bloodthirsty as Valliere, they still might be tempted. Those weapons would too big of a game changer. I do know of a place can help you get stronger, but it comes with great risk," said Jintao with a dead serious tone.

"What do you mean by _great_ _risk_?" asked Kagami in a steel laced tone.

"The place is called Eidation, is where the most dangerous animals live at. If you go there, we won't be attacked by any of Valliere's forces there. After a short period, you could have the strength to stand up to them," answered the hunter with a firm tone.

After hearing this, there was mixed reactions. Miyuki and Tsukasa looked scared. Konata and Nanako looked determined. However Kagami became more enraged.

"You want us walk to this _Eidation_?" Kagami saw Jintao nod. "Are you joking?! I'm tired of all this fighting why don't we just hide or something?" said the twin-pony tailed girl with a growl.

"I don't know if that wise Kagami," said Konata with a firm tone.

Suddenly Kagami glared at her friend. "Why the hell not Konata, we have there units needed. So we stopped their plans."

Konata shook her head. "Yes we did, but how do we know that is enough."

"What?"

"We may have slowed them down, however what if they can make new ones," Konata answered Kagami's question.

This shocked the group; they don't know how those things are made. But that can be right.

"You have a point girl," said Jintao with a tight tone.

"You know how they make them Jintao-san?" asked Miyuki.

Jintao shook his head. "I don't know to make them, but I guarantee that they know. After all, they could only be _testing_ _them_. So what's to say they just make _new_ _ones_ and start over again? At best you only slowed them down."

"This is just great! Things keep getting better and better. Here we have you agreeing with the battle crazy otaku! So what do we do miss I'm an anime character?!" said enraged Kagami to Konata.

Konata glared back at Kagami. "I say we go there and get stronger. We may be able to acquire level two or at least get the strength needed. That seems the best option," replied the blue-haired with a steel laced tone.

Suddenly Kagami closed her fist and growled. I looked like the twin ponytailed girl would start a fight.

"That's your plan," muttered Kagami to Konata.

Konata nodded at the statement.

"That's it! I've had it with your idiotic ideas. You're the one who picked up those units and now. You want to fight a whole damn army, that's it I'm going to kick that stupid ass right now!" cried out Kagami about to punch the otaku.

Suddenly a sword got in her way. Everyone looked to see Jintao glaring at Kagami.

"If you want to fight, take it outside. Or better yet, cool your head. We don't need them to find us, because of your fighting!" said Jintao with steel laced tone.

Kagami glared back, but started to take some deep breaths.

"Onee-chan, please calm down," Tsukasa muttered to her older sister in worry.

She knows all about her sister's temper, but it seems something was eating away at Kagami. Miyuki and Nanako also looked worried; this was no time to be fighting amongst them.

"I'll say, I'm right Kagami," said Konata with steel.

Kagami only glared at Konata. Miyuki tried to see if there was a way to calm them down. It was then she noticed it was getting dark.

"Why don't we get some sleep everyone?" asked the meganekko to everyone present.

They did notice it was getting dark.

"I guess it would be best Takara. Let's sleep on it," Nanako agreed with Miyuki.

"Okay let's rest, but we need to think about it in the morning," replied Kagami with tight tone.

"Alright Kagami," agreed the blue-haired girl.

Tsukasa yawned. "Where are we going to sleep? I don't think we go outside or anything?" asked the ribbon wearing girl.

"I guess we just have to sleep in here, but how. I don't want any bugs crawling all over me!" said Nanako with the shivers.

It was then something was thrown at them. Instinctively Konata caught it. It looked like a squash-like plant, only reddish.

"You can use that for a repellent," said Jintao while holding a smaller one.

"Okay, but how?" asked Konata inspecting the thing.

She noticed it was a firm, but soft.

"I'll show you," replied the hunter.

He cut one end of the fruit and from the other squeezed it. A clear liquid started to pour out. Jintao poured it in a circle.

"Okay, just like that. That will keep any bugs off you," said Jintao finished with the task, now getting ready to sleep.

"Well, it'll have to do. So we'll fix a spot for everyone to sleep," said Nanako to her students.

They nodded and got out there things to sleep on. After placing there make-shift sleeping mats, Konata started to squirt the liquid.

While this was going on, Tsukasa changed her shirt to one not cut. Kagami helped Tsukasa, by acting like a blocker. Just in case Jintao wanted to watch. However it seemed the hunter was already asleep.

"Okay, we're ready to sleep," said Konata done with her job.

The rest of her group nodded and lay down. It was rough, but okay. After they got comfortable, they fell asleep.

(Morning)

Nanako started to open her eyes. She then let out a yawn while stretching.

"So you're up," said Jintao also working out some kinks.

Nanako nodded and started to shake Konata. "Izumi its morning so wake up."

Konata started to stir. "Okay, I'm up sensei."

"Good, is anyone else up?" Nanako asked her other students.

"I'm up Kuroi-san," answered Miyuki while stretching.

"I'll wake up Tsukasa, Kuroi-san," said Kagami with tired sounding tone.

After shaking her sister, Tsukasa started to stir.

"What is it Onee-chan?" asked a groggy Tsukasa while rubbing her eyes.

"It's morning so we need know what to do now," answered Kagami.

They started to store their things.

"If you want, I can lead you to Eidation. But that's all I'm going to do for you," said Jintao to a shocked group.

"What, why not, I thought you're going to stay with us?!" cried out Konata in shock, now done with her chore.

"I've never did say I'll be _staying_ with you. Only to _show_ where to go," replied Jintao with steel laced tone.

"But, but we might need," Konata tried to talk.

Suddenly Nanako held out an arm to her student. "Let it go Izumi. He has that right, even though his help be useful."

"Okay sensei," muttered Konata to Nanako's reasoning.

Jintao walked over the caves entrance and used his sword to clear a way out.

"If you want outside, now's the time," said Jintao to the group, seeing that they were ready to leave.

"Come on Tsukasa. Let's go outside now," said Kagami while walking over to the entrance.

"Okay Onee-chan," said Tsukasa following her sister.

Everyone else followed Kagami outside. Jintao was the last one out and started looking around.

He sighed in relief. "Okay, we're safe. Now do you want go or what?" Jintao asked the group.

There mixed looks from the group. Tsukasa and Miyuki looked unsure about going to Eidation. Kagami had a sour look. Nanako and Konata were the only ones ready to go.

Seeing the site only made Jintao sigh.

'Not good, they need to be a _together_ on this. If not, they won't have chance of surviving,' thought Jintao about the young woman.

Their chances were better, if they worked together.

"We're staying here for a while," Jintao said to Knights of Ryoo high.

They became shocked at hearing this.

"Why the hell not Jintao, I'm mean we're losing time by not leaving!" Konata cried out in shock.

Jintao looked at the otaku with steel glace. "Because you're not going to work like team," he replied simply.

"Huh?"

"Take a look at yourselves and tell me you're going to work together perfectly," said Jintao.

Konata looked at everyone and understood instantly. Only she and sensei looked ready. Konata looked at Jintao nodding.

"That's right, if you want to survive Eidation. You need to work together and right now. That's looking not so good, so either talk it over, or not go at all," said Jintao to the group.

"I say we just hide," said Kagami with a steel laced tone.

"Kagami," muttered Konata at the girl's choice.

"No buts Konata, I'm tired of all this so there!" Kagami answered Konata with a dead serious tone.

"Onee-chan," muttered a sad Tsukasa.

Kagami huffed and walked off. Konata looked sad at the twin pony-tail's girl choice. Suddenly Konata felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let her cool off a bit Izumi," said Nanako with her hand on Konata's shoulder.

Konata sighed at this. Jintao started walking off to.

"Wait Jintao-san, where are you going?" asked Miyuki in fright.

"I need to do a couple of things before we leave. Also be ready to fight or run anytime," replied the hunter while looking at the pink-haired girl.

"Why?" asked a confused Tsukasa.

"Don't forget we have pursuers after us. So be ready for anything okay," he replied simply.

Tsukasa, Nanako, Miyuki, and Konata nodded in agreement with man's statement. They did have a group looking for them. Jintao just walked off quietly.

Konata sighed in frustration at this. "Great, here we are not doing anything productive! What's Kagami's problem?!"

"I don't know Izumi. Maybe she's just angry at our defeat. I know, I am," said Nanako stepping away from the blue-haired girl.

Tsukasa lowered her head in sadness at her sister's act.

'Is because of me? I don't know,' thought Tsukasa.

"That's it, I'm going to find out!" cried Konata now moving to find her friend.

"Wait Izumi-san, it would be best to leave Kagami-san alone," said Miyuki while holding an arm out to stop her.

"Takara don't," Nanako said to stop the girl.

Miyuki looked at her teacher confused.

"Let her go. Maybe she'll be able to help Kagami. Also you need to steel yourselves to," Nanako answered Miyuki's unspoken question.

"What do you mean Kuroi-san?" asked Miyuki.

"Both you and Tsukasa are hesitating on leaving aren't' you?" asked the blond with a soft tone.

They nodded at this.

"Yes Kuroi-sensei, I'm so scared of going, but…" Tsukasa said in timid tone.

Nanako nodded at the girl. "That's understandable Tsukasa, I'm scared also," replied the older woman in somber tone.

"You're scared to Kuroi-sensei! But you and Kona-chan looked so brave!" cried out Tsukasa in shock.

Even Miyuki looked shocked at the confession.

"That's true, but we are just as afraid of going there. However I'm thinking about what can happen if we don't act," replied Nanako.

"What do you mean don't act?" asked Miyuki with hand on her cheek.

Nanako sighed. "I'm afraid of my family getting hurt or having no home to return to. We could be the only ones who know what's going on. So for that reason, I want to fight," Nanako answered the best she could.

After hearing the two girls looked somber. They still had family back home, which could get hurt from this plot.

"Why don't you two sit down and think it though?" asked Nanako her students.

"Sure thing Kuroi-sensei," replied Tsukasa.

"That's sounds like a good idea," replied Miyuki.

The two girls sit down under a tree that had shade. However Nanako looked antsy about something.

'Why not,' thought Nanako with a sigh.

"I'll be back," said the teacher to her students.

"Where are you going Kuroi-san?" asked Miyuki to the blond.

"I want to walk for a bit. So don't worry about me leaving you behind, so you two just wait here," Nanako replied to the pink-haired girl.

The two girls nodded and watched the woman walk away. Tsukasa couldn't help, but feel down at the groups moral.

'I don't know if I can do this. I'm scared if, I can't get strong enough to fight, but what about Onee-chan. I'm just so confused,' thought the ribbon wearing girl with concern.

Ever since she learned to use her various battle modes. It brought a sense of pride to the girl, feeling so strong, and powerful. But that defeat made her feel so weak and helpless.

"Tsukasa-san, are you going to be okay?" asked the pink-haired girl with anxiety at seeing her friend down.

"I, I don't know Yuki-chan. I couldn't stop Vertana from hurting Kona-chan. I also feel like Onee-chan's rage is my fault!" Tsukasa said with frustration.

Miyuki put her hand on her chin at hearing this. 'So that's what eating Tsukasa-san. She feels responsible for Kagami-san's frustration, but that's wrong. I'm sure Kagami-san is mad because of not protecting her,' thought the meganekko remembering what happened there first night in this world.

"What about you Yuki-chan?" asked Tsukasa snapping Miyuki out of her thoughts.

Miyuki suddenly sighed and made up her mind on something.

"I also feel so frustrated at everything that happened Tsukasa-san," Miyuki answered Tsukasa with a tight tone.

"Yuki-chan," Tsukasa muttered with worry.

She hardly sees this side of Miyuki.

"I guess now it starting to get to me. I miss my home, mom, and my ordinary life. It just this has been so hard for me. So don't feel left out Tsukasa-san," said Miyuki while looking at her friend.

Tsukasa could only nod at hearing Miyuki's complaints lost. They never saw the meganekko losing her serene like this.

"So what do we do Yuki-chan? I want to protect everyone, but how can I do it?" asked Tsukasa in a scared tone.

Miyuki patted the girl's shoulder. "I think we need to fight like Izumi-san said."

Tsukasa looked right into Miyuki's eyes. "Do you think that's right thing to do?"

Miyuki nodded at Tsukasa's nervous question.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want anyone else. That I care about to get hurt," replied Miyuki with determination.

Tsukasa started to get pumped up.

"Your right Yuki-chan, let's get stronger! For our friends and family that are here and at home!" replied Tsukasa with a clenched fist.

"That's the spirit Tsukasa-san. We need to, for everyone's sake," said Miyuki with steel.

Suddenly Tsukasa stood up. Miyuki looked at her friend confused.

"I'm going to find Onee-chan and Kona-chan!" Tsukasa answered Miyuki's unspoken question.

Miyuki nodded at this. Tsukasa took off to look for the two. After seeing the ribbon wearing girl leave, Miyuki sighed in frustration.

'Even though I'm ready to fight, I don't want to hurt anybody,' thought meganekko sadly.

Even though she wanted to help, but she couldn't bring herself to harm a person. It wasn't in her nature. Suddenly an idea came to her.

'Why not, I don't have to _fight_ _with_ _them_! I could _support_ them like I've been doing!' thought the pink-haired girl.

She then looked at her unit, time to find out if there's a battle mode that can help the group fight better.

"Book-san," Miyuki called out to her familiar.

**"Yes master,"** replied the book appearing before his master.

"Are there any modes that can support a group?" asked Miyuki.

**"There are plenty to choose from master."**

"Can you tell me some of them?"

**"For starters there are the songstress and charmer that help a group,"** replied the book.

"Like how?" asked Miyuki with curiously.

**"The songstress can control a person for a limited time or help increases a person's abilities. The charmer is the opposite, it manly focuses on animals. However both take time to master fully, even when being a user,"** Miyuki's familiar answered.

Miyuki rubbed her chin at this. Those two did sound powerful, but they didn't have a lot of time.

"I wonder if there something like Tsukasa-san's healer?" muttered the meganekko lost in thought.

Something like that would be better. The previous battle showed how much a second healer would help.

**"How about a white mage master?"** professor book replied at hearing this question.

"A white mage?" asked Miyuki with a tilted head.

She heard of this before, when Izumi-san was asking about various modes.

**"Yes a white mage. The white mage manly focuses on supporting there allies. By either healing or increasing their abilities," **answered the famiar.

This lifted Miyuki's spirits up. This sound like it would be perfect for her.

"That sounds great Book-san! How do I get one?" asked Miyuki in excitement.

**"You need a panty that expresses a white mage. Like one that is white with a wand on the back, it's currently the standard one being made today,"** answered the familiar.

Miyuki nodded in understanding. That sounds about right. Everyone modes matched there panties. Like how her minesweeper panties are a tactician, or how Kuroi-san's black star covered panty, is a dark mage.

"Thank you book-san," Miyuki thanked her familiar with a smile.

The book nodded and powered down. Miyuki stand up in determination.

'Okay, now I need to get one! Before we get to Eidation, so I learn to can use it right!' thought Miyuki now looking for the rest of her group.

(Kagami)

Currently the twin pony-tailed girl was sitting down with her head down.

'Stupid Konata, thinking it's so easy. What does she know?! After all, she's been able to fight better with that damn _knight_ mode!' thought a frustrated Kagami.

"Kagami!" called out a familiar sounding voice behind Kagami.

"Go away Konata! I don't want to talk to you!" Kagami answered not facing the otaku.

"Will you listen to me?!" replied Konata with desperation.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I so mad?! I'll tell you why! You think that this is walk in the park don't you?!" Kagami asked with a rage filled tone.

"What makes you say that?!" Konata asked with shock.

Kagami growled. "You're talking like _nothing_ _bad_ had happened to us! Especially when I couldn't save my sister anytime like you!" cried out Kagami in anger.

She couldn't hold it any longer. She was to mad to care, who heard her fears.

"Kagami," muttered Konata, lost at seeing this.

She barely ever sees the twin ponytailed girl like this, just so lost.

"That's right Konata! I'm _scared_ at losing Tsukasa, me the one. Who protected her most, the one who could do anything! B-b-but now, I can't do that!" Kagami said with tears starting to form while punching the ground.

"Don't think you're the only one Kagami," replied Konata in a quiet tone.

Angrily Kagami turned to look at the otaku, but her eyes widened in shock. Konata now looked so weak and helpless.

"Konata," muttered Kagami in shock.

Konata nodded. "Right, you're not the only one Kagami. I bet sensei and Miyuki-san, feel the same. We weren't strong enough to stop Tsukasa, from getting hurt."

Suddenly Konata clenched her fist and growled.

"But for damn sure, I'm not going to let that happen again!" said Konata with rage.

"Konata," said Kagami lost at the site.

"That's why I want to get stronger! So I can protect my friends and family," replied a determined Konata with steel.

Kagami couldn't help, but feel a spark of determination also.

'Everyone is scared to fight, but Konata and Kuroi-san aren't giving up. They chose to face this challenge instead of running from it!' suddenly Kagami stood up. 'What am I doing? I'm only feeling sorry for myself, when I could be fixing the problem!'

It made sense, stop worry about what happened. When you can, start working on fixing it!

"Your right Konata!" said Kagami to Konata with a firm tone.

"Huh?"

"We need to get stronger for our friends and family! I've been focusing on my downfalls, when I need to focus on improving them!" Kagami answered.

Konata smiled at this. Kagami had caught on.

"Now that's the spirit Kagami! You ready to face Eidation?" said Konata.

"Not yet Konata," Kagami replied to a shocked Konata.

"What, why in the name of limited editions, not Kagami?!" asked a confused otaku.

"I want get a new mode before we get there," Kagami answered simply with a smirk.

Konata smirked to. "Alright, that's what I'm talking about! You're getting more firepower," said Konata with glee.

"Right, even though my saboteur is powerful on its own. I need something with a little more kick, so I need to get a new one. Like Tsukasa and Kuroi-san did," Kagami explained to Konata.

"Alright then, let's get moving to a store!" cried out Konata with a fist raised.

Kagami nodded with a smile.

"Onee-chan!" cried out a voice moving towards them.

"Tsukasa!" cried out Kagami in relief at seeing her sister.

Tsukasa stopped close enough to be heard.

"I'm ready to leave with Yuki-chan!" said Tsukasa to the two.

The two smiled at hearing Tsukasa's choice.

"That's great Tsukasa! Let's move out!" Konata said with joy at their choice.

The two sisters nodded and started walking back to meet with the others.

(With Jintao)

Currently the man just got done with a quick bath in a lake. This helped to relax his mind.

'Here I am again! In trouble because of a woman or in this case a group of them,' thought the hunter with a sigh.

Even though it would be safer to let them continue this fight on their own, there was a part of him that wanted to join them.

'I guess that my wanting to stop the Valliere sisters. They did so much damage in the last war and now. They want to involve another world's weapons, regardless of what happens,' thought Jintao while finished putting on his pants and shoes.

'Maybe I can help them after all. They need all the help they can get,' thought Jintao while rubbing his chin.

*Gasp*

After hearing this, the hunter turned around to face the intruder, ready for anything. But relaxed at seeing it was only Nanako.

"What are y-y-you doing?!" asked the teacher while blushing at the site.

From what Nanako saw, the man was buck naked. However Nanako couldn't help, but like the view of his muscles, even if they had scars on them.

Jintao give Nanako a flat look. "I was taking a quick bath. Don't tell me, you never seen a half-naked man before."

Nanako slumped in embarrassment at finding out, that he had pants on.

"So what brought you here?" asked the hunter with a sigh.

"I wanted to clear my head," Nanako sighed. "I'm worried about everything, with what we just learned," replied Nanako with experastion.

Jintao nodded. "That's understandable, this is not something that happens often," Jintao said while putting on the rest of his clothes and armaments.

"Right, but how am I going to protect my students? Vertana alone is so strong," muttered the teacher sadly.

"Do all you can do," said Jintao with a soft tone.

Nanako's eyes widen in shock at being heard and hearing such a soft tone from the hunter. So far, he only spoke in harsh tones.

"Work on getting better, by learning from your mistakes," replied Jintao.

"Your right, we do have chance to improve," said Nanako.

"That's right, now for a question?" said Jintao with a serious tone while looking at the teacher.

Nanako looked at him curiously.

"That I join your group on this mission," replied the hunter.

"What?! Are you sure?!" cried out Nanako in shock.

Jintao nodded.

"B-b-but why, I thought you didn't want _trouble_?!" asked the teacher in shock.

"That's true, but I'm tired of running from them. Also, I'm sure it won't matter anyway. So best to take the fight to them," replied the hunter with steel.

Nanako was lost at Jintao's change of heart.

'But I welcome it! He's a strong ally in this fight, but can we stand. Having a male around us?" thought a blushing Nanako.

She didn't want be showing off her panties, with the man around. No matter if he's a little handsome. Nanako stiffened at this.

'WHAT THE HELL, where did that come from?!' thought Nanako with a red face.

She started to scratch her head in confusion.

'It must be, because of not being around men. That's right,' Nanako tried to figure out that thought.

"Maybe, we need to leave those two alone," said a sly female voice.

Nanako suddenly looked to see her students. Konata had a cat-smile, while Kagami and Tsukasa blushed at the site.

"This is not what you think Izumi!" cried out Nanako while waving her hands around.

"Ho-ho, now your acting _suspicious_ sensei," said Konata with an evil smirk.

Nanako only blush at this. Jintao looked on flatly at the two antics.

'Talk about an _unusual_ relationship,' thought the hunter flatly.

"Anyway Izumi, are you ready to leave?" Nanako asked as calmly as she could.

Konata gave a thumb up. "You bet we're ready!"

Nanako smiled. "That's great; now let's get Takara and leave!"

The trio of girls nodded. All together walked off to get the pink-haired girl and leave for Eidation.

They could see Miyuki looking around. She brightened at seeing the rest of her group.

"I'm ready to leave everyone," said Miyuki with a wave.

There were nods of agreement. They started to walk, with Jintao in front of them, but not far.

Miyuki looked unsure about her question, but took a deep breath.

"Jintao-san," Miyuki called out the hunter.

"What is it?"

"Are there any villages that are close to Eidation? I want to get some supplies before entering there," Miyuki asked trying not giving anything away.

"There is one. If you're going to get _supplies_, it's right for users," replied Jintao with understanding.

The Knights of Ryoo High blushed a little.

"You're thinking about getting a new…battle mode?" asked Konata the best she could.

"Yes Izumi-san. I want to get one before we train," Miyuki answered.

"That's good to hear Takara, maybe I'll join you," said Nanako while rubbing her chin.

"You to sensei, but why?" asked Konata with confusion.

Nanako sighed. "Well during the last fight. I was so slow in attacking so. I thought it would be great to have something a little faster," said Nanako.

Konata nodded in understanding. During that fight, she could barely hit Vertana.

"Why not, I think one more would help," muttered the otaku while rubbing her chin.

"What, how come Konata?" asked Kagami in shock.

Konata already had a battle mode that could attack pretty well.

"It never hurts to prepare for anything Kagami," Konata answered with a finger pointed up.

Kagami nodded, that sounds like a good reason. Kagami looked at her sister.

"What about you Tsukasa, do want to get another mode?" asked the twin ponytailed girl.

Tsukasa shook her head. "I don't think. I can handle another mode Onee-chan."

"That's okay Tsukasa. You're pretty powerful with what you have right now," said Kagami with a nod.

Interestedly, Jintao didn't seem to be listing in. Almost like he, was giving them there privacy.

Nanako suddenly remembered Jintao's request.

"Everyone, I need your attention," Nanako called out to her students.

They looked at their teacher, wondering what she wanted.

"Do you want Jintao to join us?" Nanako asked.

They widened their eyes in shock.

"What, he changed his mind?!" cried out Konata clearly shocked.

"Yep," replied Nanako with a nod.

They started to talk about this. He could help greatly, but at the same time. They didn't want to put on a show for him.

"I wouldn't mind if Jintao-san helped us, but how can he fight with us?" asked Miyuki reserved.

"I'll mostly be facing away from you. Also if tell me if there's going to be an attack behind, so I can attack it with my eyes closed," said Jintao to the meganekko.

At hearing this answer, there were some looks of shock.

"It seems you know how to fight around users," commented Konata.

"Yes, it was during the war," Jintao answered simply.

There were mutters at this, but not sure.

"Can you please explain this war you were in?" asked Konata in curiously.

Jintao sighed. "I guess so, I've forgotten. You don't know _our_ _history_."

There were some sweat drops at this.

"It happened around five years ago, when Valliere started the war. At first she didn't give any big signs, but there were some. Zenovia at first did the usual stuff at the beginning-"

"Like how so," Konata interrupted the hunter.

"Attacking forts and conquering land," Jintao looked at Konata sternly. "Can you let me finish and then ask questions later," replied Jintao with a flat tone.

Konata nodded with a sweat drop.

'What I wouldn't give to have, Izumi this curious at school,' thought Nanako with exasperation.

"She suddenly changed it, by attacking supplies lines, and using hunters or any non-user. Even though a user could take them out easily, they learned to work together with Zenovia's users. So one user could be taken out by a normal solider and support them. It was too fast for Drudilm to response to, so they used their normal forces.

"This did help them out, but it still was a close one. That's where I learned to fight with a user, after all. Pain can make you learn very quickly," explained the hunter.

"So you were a soldier?" asked Kagami.

"No, I was mercenary. Lucky for that," replied Jintao with a sigh.

Konata smirked. "Oh I smell something _interesting_! You left out why this Minita, wants you so badly," said Konata with a curious tone.

Jintao give a flat look. "I'm not going into that. So you mind your own business kid."

Konata backed off, talk about being secretive.

After a little talking, they decided wait and see. There's a chance of animal attacking them later, so they'll know then.

"Well then, if we're going to be traveling with you for now. We need to tell you are our names, I'm Kuroi Nanako," said Nanako calmly.

"I'm Takara Miyuki," said Miyuki.

"I'm Hiiragi Tsukasa," said Tsukasa timidly.

"I'm Hiiragi Kagami."

"As for me, I'm Izumi Konata, not kid," replied Konata with steel.

Jintao sighed at Konata's statement. "Okay, you're not a kid. But you look like one."

At this statement, Konata turned blue with tears of sadness.

"Why is that everyone thinks, I'm a kid," muttered the otaku sadly.

Nanako patted her students back. "Don't let it get you down Izumi."

"Thank you sensei," Konata thanked her gaming friend.

They continued on their journey, only with a little detour. They need to be ready for the fight ahead.

(Later- Valliere War room)

The two sisters were looking over reports. On the table were various papers, but some stood out. They had English writing and pictures of various weapons. Minita was looking at one intensely.

"I still don't understand this bazooka? How can it be so powerful, without magic?" asked the younger sister confused.

"It's what they call science, used by various chemicals. Like an alchemist or mage making a potion," answered Zenovia.

Minita nodded, that made sense. After finding out about this world, at first they didn't care about it. But that changed when they found out about their weapons. They were much more powerful than their own, by a long shot.

Not to mention there panties were only extra.

"Excuse me mistress," said a meek female voice by the doorway.

They looked to see a female servant at the entrance.

There was an order, do not enter this room at any cost. Zenovia looked at the servant with a nod to speak.

"I have two messages, both from Makismi and Vertana," replied the servant.

Zenovia walked over to the messenger, after receiving them. She sent the servant away. Zenovia opened one of the scrolls and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What's the matter sister?" asked Minita calmly.

"It seems that Vertana has _failed_ in _retrieving_ our units," Zenovia answered with a cold tone.

Minita growled at this. "How can that be possible, she has level two?! Has she gone soft, if so? I'll just have to _whip_ her into shape," Minita said with steel.

This was not the time for failures!

However it seemed Zenovia calmed down and laughed at it.

"I'll be, it seems our interests concede Minita," said the older sister.

Minita raised an eyebrow at this.

"What are you talking about?"

Zenovia looked at her sister. "The reason why Verana failed is because of _Jintao's_ _interference_."

As soon that name was said, Minita almost ran to her sister.

"You mean he was found!"

Zenovia simply nodded.

"Where is he then? I ride out myself if need!" said Minita reaching for the scroll.

Zenovia handed it over and started reading the other report.

"That's where you are my soon to be _addition_," muttered the younger Valliere.

However Zenovia held out an arm to stop her. Minita glared at her sister.

"We have a problem," said Zenovia with steel.

"How so sister?" asked Minita.

"Drudilm is getting suspicious," answered the older sister.

Minita cursed under her breath, this ruins everything. They weren't ready to deal with them yet.

"So close," muttered Minita enraged.

Zenovia hummed in thought. From there reports, this group seemed to coming here. She smirked at this.

"We may not need to worry," said Zenovia while walking to the table.

Minita looked at the older woman confused.

After looking at various maps, she pointed to a spot on the map.

"This is where there going," stated the queen to her sister.

Curiously Minita looked and saw it was Eidation.

"Why would they go there, unless…" replied the sister in thought.

"That's correct, if Jintao is with them. He could point them there, if they want to get stronger in a short amount of time," said Zenovia.

Mintia nodded, that was the place to go for training.

"And we can't go there, with Drudilm alert," said Mintia, rubbing her chin.

"However, we can wait for them come here. After all, they want to go home and we are the only ones. Who can send them there," Zenovia explained.

"Your right Zenovia, but let's not underestimate them too much. Even though Jintao stepped in, they did manage to survive Vertana for a while," replied Mintia.

"I agree with and with some luck. You'll be able to collect your prize," said Zenovia to a surprised Mintia.

"What, but why? I mean why he would stick his neck out?" questioned the younger sister.

Especially from the last time he almost got caught.

"It's only a guess, but he would help them out. After all, he would want a little payback at us," replied Zenovia simply.

Mintia nodded in agreement. That could happen, but she still was uneasy.

"You have a point sister, but I don't like those _so-called_ knights getting stronger. While we do nothing," Mintia said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who said we're going to lie down, while they get stronger," Zenovia said with a cruel smile to her sister.

Mintia shared the look. "Oh, you want to test out the new _additions_."

Zenovia nodded.

"Well than, I'll join you. After all, there are some I would love to try out," replied the younger sister in glee.

"Let's get started, after we _deal_ with this group. It's about time to execute the plan, despite the setbacks," replied the older sister while walking to a room, with her younger sister following.

They had guests coming and it would be rude. Not to be ready for them.

To be continued.

A/N comments or reviews most welcome. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter seven-Preparing for the fight

(With Knights of Ryoo)

Currently the group was walking toward the village of Banak, from what Jintao said.

"So you're saying that this Banak is one of the best places to shop?" asked Nanako to the hunter.

Jintao nodded. "Yep, since it's close to Eidation. It has to be good."

"I don't understand Jintao. Why is that a good reason?" asked Nanako again.

"You see if the products aren't that good. Your shop won't survive. Most of the time a group shopping there is going into Eidation to hunt. So if the product fails because of being faulty, when the survivors return. The shop will loss face and good luck with that reputation," replied the hunter.

There were nods of agreement. That sounds like home, in various ways.

"That's great to hear! We have excess to the good stuff!" cried out Konata with excitement.

Even Kagami, Tsukasa, Nanako, and Miyuki smiled at the news. They need all the help they could get.

'Hopefully, I'll be able to get a white mage there,' thought Miyuki anxious.

She didn't know the demand for the mode, so there might be none there. The pink-haired girl could only find out, when she gets there.

'I wonder what to get? I know it has to be something fast, maybe like a berserker, or a warrior,' thought Nanako while rubbing her chin in concentration.

From her gaming, those two seemed to great choices. It looked like Kagami was also deep in thought.

'This time, I'll be ready to protect everyone! I have to!' thought Kagami with determination with both fist clenched.

She didn't want a repeat of their last battle, no matter what. Suddenly Jintao stiffened at seeing something up ahead.

"Huh, what's wrong Jintao?" asked Konata with concern, at seeing the hunter's act.

Cautiously he placed a hand on his sword and started looking around. He spotted something a bit off.

"I think it's about time. For me to show you, how I can fight around users," replied the hunter with steel.

Suddenly the females of the group tensed. It then appeared before them!

*Thud*

It looked like one of the same animals that appeared at Carliten. Only it looked a little more colorful.

"What the heck, that looks like the ones we saw around Carliten!" cried out Konata clearly shocked.

"Brawlers are different depending on their environment. The ones you saw are mostly suited for glass lands, where this one is for forests," Jintao explained to Konata while keeping an eye on the beast.

It suddenly started pounding its chest and howling. Jintao suddenly drew his sword at the site.

"Looks like we're going to have company," said the hunter tightly.

*Rustle*

Various tree branches started moving. The Knights of Ryoo High became scared at seeing them move.

"I think we have a problem. Miyuki-san, maybe you better use your tactician right now?" asked the otaku with fear.

She couldn't see the enemy, so Miyuki was the best choice. For finding them, before they attacked them with their pants down.

Miyuki blushed at the request, especially with a man close-by. But it needed to be done, there enemy seemed to be everywhere.

"Battle mode load tactician book-san," Miyuki ordered with embarrassment.

**"Command received now engaging battle mode,"** replied the familiar at hearing Miyuki's order.

Before Miyuki ordered her mode, the rest of her group moved away from the pink-haired girl. As soon Miyuki was glad in her outfit, she noticed the various signals around the place. Also her visor was repaired.

"There are about twenty of them! Ten are in the front, with the other ten in the back!" cried out Miyuki in fear at seeing so many.

"Sounds about right," muttered Jintao at hearing this.

"Huh, what do you mean Jintao-san?" asked the tactician at hearing the hunters reply.

"Almost every brawler, hunts in a pack of twenty or more. I'll take care of the ones in front while you. Can take care of the ones in the back," said Jintao keeping his back to the group.

Miyuki did the calculations and nodded at the hunter's choice.

"Okay Jintao-san, we'll take care of the ones in the back. While you fight the ones in front, we'll come to you if you need help," Miyuki said to the hunter.

Suddenly the first one to appear charged at Jintao, with a fist.

*Slash*

*Thud*

It lost that fight real quick.

"I see them coming, so be ready. Remember, they like to use the trees for attacking," Jintao said to the group of woman.

They nodded in agreement. Jintao went after the next one that showed up. Nanako looked behind to see another beast in the trees, about ready to attack.

'Damn, he wasn't lying. My dark mage isn't accurate for this, but my lightning mage is,' thought Nanako with a smirk.

Besides, she needed the experience with that mode.

"Battle mode load lighting mage," Nanako ordered out while standing away from anyone who might get hurt.

**"Now loading lighting mage,"** replied her familiar simply.

Now glad in her lighting mage, Nanako made a lightning bolt, and fired it at the animal.

*Zap*

*Thud*

"Dang sensei, you know how to dish it out," said a nervous Konata at seeing how her teacher deal with that animal.

Even the others looked nervous at seeing their teacher's methods. However Kagami looked to see more of the same animal now showing itself before them.

"Tsukasa," Kagami said to get her sisters attention.

"Yes Onee-chan?" asked Tsukasa.

"It's time for us to join this battle," Kagami replied with steel while looking determined.

Tsukasa nodded in determination at her sister's statement.

"Battle mode load saboteur!" ordered Kagami with steel.

"Battle mode load wind mage!" ordered Tsukasa a little softer than her sister.

Both their clothes glowed and replaced with their prospected modes. Kagami smiled at seeing her gun repaired, like Miyuki's visor.

"I'll stand by Miyuki and support you," said Kagami while moving over to where the pink-haired girl was at.

Tsukasa nodded at the choice, her sister still couldn't attack them. Konata looked ready to join the fight, but saw a shadow appear.

"What?" asked Konata confused at seeing this shadow.

Suddenly Miyuki stiffened at reading a new signal from above.

"Everyone, duck right now!" cried out the meganekko now ducking with Kagami.

The other girls ducked at hearing this. They trusted Miyuki's warning completely.

Soon as Miyuki ducked, a big lite brown bird swopped down, and everything in its path was cut down by its wings.

"Dang, that's not good," muttered a recovering Konata.

That bird had the advantage of flying and attacking. Konata wasn't sure if Tsukasa do the same right now, but this brought an idea to her.

"Time for the return of my _commander_, battle mode load commander Haurhi!" ordered Konata now standing up.

Suddenly she was in her commander outfit, she than looked at Miyuki.

"Miyuki-san," Konata called out to her friend.

"Yes, Izumi-san?" asked a cautious Miyuki while standing up with everyone else.

She still remembers what Izumi did to her with that mode.

"I need you to tell me, where that bird is going to attack next," replied Konata to the tactician.

Miyuki nodded in agreement with this, the plan already shown on her visor.

"Okay, Izumi-san. I'll have Tsukasa-san come get you, when your control expires," Miyuki answered with a nod.

Konata smirked at Miyuki's choice.

While this was going on, both Nanako, and Tsukasa fought the ape-like animals.

*Zap*

"Winds of destruction!" cried out Tsukasa while launching a sphere at three of them group together.

Suddenly Miyuki pointed to a spot.

"Kagami-san, shoot over there!" Miyuki ordered with haste.

Kagami nodded and started shooting at the targets. She fired off poison rounds at the attackers.

"Izumi-san, it's about to appear over there!" Miyuki called out to the otaku while pointing at the spot.

"Got it Miyuki-san," replied Konata running over to the place.

She then saw the bird.

"You stop right there," Konata ordered to the bird.

The bird stopped its flight midway and landed.

"Let me get on," Konata command to the bird.

The bird lowered itself to the blue-haired girl. Konata hopped on carefully not to get cut from its wings and pointed at some of their enemy.

"Charge right over there now," ordered Konata with steel while holding onto the bird.

The bird suddenly took off and flew at the animals in the trees.

*Slash*

Each of the victims fell to the group in pieces. Nanako whistled at this.

"Way to go Izumi. That's very clever of you," muttered the teacher with respect.

The last of ape-like creatures saw they lost their advantage took to the ground with haste.

Konata took to the skies. Tsukasa then launched a wind blast at one of her enemies that finished it.

"Yuki-chan, how many are left?" asked a worried Tsukasa while getting tried.

"There's one more left," Miyuki answered looking for it.

Suddenly it leaped at Tsukasa with its claws ready.

"Oh no!" cried out Tsukasa in shock.

She suddenly flew back to dodge the attack, which worked.

"Take this!" cried Nanako while charging at the animal with a fist covered in lighting.

*Wham*

*Zap*

"Ouch!" Nanako cried out while rubbing her fist in pain.

That things head was harder than Izumi's own head. Lucky she killed it with that punch.

'Note to self, don't _punch_ _anything_ while in this form,' thought Nanako with a sweat drop.

Miyuki looked to see Konata's status; she became concerned at the readings.

"Tsukasa-san, you need to get Izumi-san now! Her control is about to expire!" Miyuki said to her friend.

Tsukasa nodded and took off to help her friend. Konata looked to see the group of beasts were now finished, but felt something was wrong.

Suddenly her ride started trying to shake her off.

"Oh great, my power is wearing off!" Konata cried out in fear while try not to fall off.

"Kona-chan, I'm here," Tsukasa said close to the bird.

"Thanks Tsukasa," Konata called back relived while trying to stay on.

Tsukasa flew close to Konata so she can grab the otaku, and flew away from the bird with Konata in her arms.

"Phew, you saved me Tsukasa," Konata thanked her while holding on to her.

Tsukasa nodded with a smile, but then turned blue. The bird was now chasing them.

"Hold on Kona-chan!" said Tsukasa now trying to stay ahead of the bird.

Konata held on for dear life, at increase of speed. However, it wasn't enough. Their _friend_ was gaining on them.

'Darn it, I don't know about attacking it. We might fall and from this height. We would die!' thought the wind mage trying to think of something.

A feeling came to the girl, it wasn't an attack, but was the next best thing.

"Kona-chan, be ready for an increase of speed," Tsukasa said to the otaku.

Konata nodded and was ready for anything. Tsukasa focused and formed a wind barrier around them. Suddenly they flew a lot faster.

"Whoa!" cried out Konata in shock at the speed.

This helped them greatly. Currently on the ground, the rest of their group watched this.

"Damn, what do we do now Miyuki?" asked Kagami unsure at their options.

Miyuki visor showed a plan. "There's away, but only if Tsukasa-san. Lures that bird close to the ground, for Kuroi-san to fire a lightning bolt at it," Miyuki told them the plan.

"I'll get their attention," said Nanako while making a lightning bolt to throw.

*Zap*

She launched it into the air. Konata noticed this.

'Is that from sensei hmm…what a minute! They might want us to get closer to them,' thought Konata with realization.

"Tsukasa," Konata said to get her friend's attention.

"Yes, Kona-chan?" asked Tsukasa.

"I think sensei wants us, to go lower to them," answered Konata.

Tsukasa nodded and started to fly lower with the bird following.

"They got it! I'll get ready," said Nanako preparing herself to attack.

The duo flew at their friends closer to the ground with the bird on their heels. Nanako fired her lightning bolt at the beast.

*Zap*

*Crash*

It was right on the mark. Both Tsukasa and Konata breathed sighs of relief.

"Thank you Haurhi, we're safe," muttered Konata with thanks.

Even Tsukasa looked thankful. Tsukasa landed by the rest of their group. She let go of Konata. Konata walked toward the group with a smile.

"We still got it!" cried out Konata with a fist raised in victory.

The rest of her friends nodded at the war cry.

"Alright then, let's store them and disengage our battle modes," said Nanako with joy.

With nods of agreement, they did that.

(With Jintao)

Currently the hunter was swinging his sword around. He finished with taking care of the animals; however his sword felt a little off.

'Hmm…it's a little dull and bent. I better have it re-formed at Banak,' thought Jintao after looking at his sword.

"Your done Jintao?" asked Konata while walking to him.

Jintao nodded, but kept his back to them. "What about you, is it okay to look at you?"

"We're good," answered Konata.

Jintao turned to see the group of girl, all dressed normally. They saw all the critters dead with slash marks over them.

"Dang, you also know. How to dish it out," said Konata with a whistle.

Jintao calmly put his sword up. "You have to in this line of work."

They nodded at the words of wisdom.

"So are you going to keep your share of them?" asked Nanako to the hunter.

'I have more enough coins to make it. I'll just keep one for eating,' thought Jintao while rubbing his chin.

"I only want one for myself, you can have the rest," replied Jintao to a shocked group.

"Why is that?" asked Nanako confused at the hunter's generously.

"For the most part, I have more than enough coins for supplies. You though, need quite a bit for your shopping," replied the hunter simply.

There nods of understanding, they probably were going to spend a lot of coin at Banak.

"Okay, thank you Jintao," Nanako then held up her unit. "Do you job coach with everyone else, but leave one alone," Nanako ordered to her familiar.

**"Right way,"** replied the man-like familiar.

The dead animals glowed and disappeared, after this. Jintao also stored his own prize. They started to walk to the village.

"Hey Jintao," Konata called out.

"What is it now?" asked the guy flatly.

"How can you eat that thing?" questioned the otaku bluntly.

There were some sweat-dropping at this.

"What are you talking about? Don't you eat meat?" asked Jintao.

"Well yes, but…I guess from where we come from. We don't eat it as _fresh_," said Konata reserved.

Which was true, they don't butcher their own meat. For the most part, it was done for them.

"I swear your world is weird," muttered Jintao with a sigh.

The group of woman sweat dropped at the jab.

After a good amount of walking, they arrived at their destination. It looked about the same as the other villages they visited.

"We're here, I'm glad to see we made it," said a relieved Kagami at the site.

"I agree Kagami, we had a rough walk," Konata agreeing with the twin ponytailed girl's statement.

The rest of their group nodded in agreement, this walk was a dozy. They walked into the village to see it was a little small, but busting with activity.

"Dang, this is one busy village," muttered Nanako with wonder.

This was like a mall or a supermarket having a sale.

"Looks like we're going to have to be careful not to get separated from everyone," said Tsukasa with worry.

"Yep, but what do we do now?" asked Konata to her group.

Nanako rubbed her chin in thought. "Well…how about we go shopping for our new modes?"

She pointed to a store that seemed like the place. Each of the girls hummed in thought at this.

"You can do that. While I go and take care of my business," said Jintao about to walk off.

"Okay Jintao-san, we'll meet up you later," replied Miyuki with understanding.

The hunter nodded and left the group.

"I say, let's go shopping," said Konata now walking toward the shop.

"Right Izumi, that should be our first priority," Nanako agreed with the otaku's logic.

Both Kagami and Miyuki nodded with this, they also wanted to get there modes. They started walking with Tsukasa following the group. They now entered the store to see, a middle age woman wearing the usual style.

"Welcome to my store, what can I do for you?" asked the lady with a warm tone.

"Thank you, but for right now we're only looking," replied Nanako to the store owner with a smile.

The owner nodded. "Okay, but if you need help with anything, let me know."

The group nodded at the owners kind words. Almost like home with the clerks. They started looking around the store.

'Aw there doesn't seem to be anything. That I like here,' thought Tsukasa sadly while looking at the various garments.

Even though she didn't want a new mode, she still wouldn't mind a new pair of underwear. Kagami looked over at a section, those seemed like they be up her ally.

'How about those, I'm sure they would help greatly,' thought Kagami while looking over her choice.

After some looking around, Miyuki slumped sadly. They didn't have any white mages.

'What am I going to do? They don't have it,' thought the meganekko worried.

"Excuse me miss?" asked the store owner close to Miyuki.

"Oh yes miss," answered Miyuki now looking at the lady.

"It seems you couldn't find what you were looking for," said the lady simply.

Miyuki nodded sadly. "Yes, I was looking for a specific one, but you don't have it."

At hearing Miyuki's complaint, she hummed.

"You really wanted that one miss?" asked the lady calmly.

This conversation caught the attention of Miyuki's group. They watched this silently.

Miyuki nodded. "Is there anymore coming here soon?"

"I'm sad to say, but no. It wouldn't be a week or two before more arrive. However there is a way for you get the one you want," replied the owner to Miyuki.

Miyuki's hopes were lifted at hearing this.

"How can I miss?" asked Miyuki with joy.

"I can make one for you, if it's a specific one," answered the lady.

"You do custom jobs?!" asked Konata this time with shock.

The lady simply smiled with a nod at the blue-haired girl. The Knights of Ryoo High shared this look with Konata.

'I didn't know they could do that! But then again, they can if they wanted to,' thought Nanako with a sweat drop.

"I must warn you, it will be a little pricier. If you want a custom job," replied the owner to Miyuki.

Miyuki rubbed her chin in thought; they knew it was going to be expensive. However if she wanted a white mage, then this was only way to get one now.

Miyuki looked at the owner. "I would like to do a custom job please."

The owner smiled with a nod and started walking to the counter. She got various materials together.

"When you're ready, we'll go to the back," said the lady.

"Why do you need Miyuki-san to go the back?" asked Konata curious about this.

"For her privacy, I'm going to take her measurements, and take notes. On how she wants on it," answered the lady calmly.

Konata nodded with a hum, she went into her own world at this information. Kagami got a nervous look at seeing this.

'I know there's one that I can use, but this is more interesting!' thought Konata slyly at an idea.

Even Nanako looked lost in thought about something.

'Why not, this could help me better,' thought Nanako with a nod.

"Excuse me miss," Konata called out the owner.

"I'm Shea," answered Shea calmly.

"I was wondering Shea, if you could do a custom job for me to?" asked Konata.

The owner nodded. Konata smiled at his, with Nanako having one.

"I also would like on to," said Nanako.

"What, you to sensei!" said Konata shocked while looking at her teacher.

Nanako hummed with a nod. Konata looked at Kagami.

"How about you Kagami, don't you want one?" asked the otaku to her friend.

Kagami shook her head. "No thanks, I found one. So there's no reason for me to get one. How about you Tsukasa?" asked the twin ponytailed girl to her sister.

"I don't want anything," Tsukasa answered while shaking her head.

"Okay, that just leaves me, Miyuki-san, and sensei. We better get started," replied the blue-haired girl with a hand on her chin.

"Okay, but first. Let me pay for this," replied Kagami walking up the counter.

Shea smiled while looking over Kagami's purchase. "That will be one dirham please."

Kagami nodded and got out the coin to pay the lady.

"Thank you for your business," replied Shea with a smile while putting up the coin.

Kagami stored her purchase before anyone could see it.

"Hey, aren't you going to show us, Kagami?" asked a curious Konata.

Kagami glared at the otaku. "Don't start Konata. Knowing our luck, you'll see it later," said Kagami with steel.

Konata stepped back slowly with fear. Talk about being touché.

"Since you three are going to stay awhile. Why don't me and Tsukasa go get us rooms for tonight?" said Kagami to her group.

They nodded in understanding; they could be here for a while. The Hiiragi sisters left the shop.

"Who wants to go first?" Shea asked the group.

"Why don't you go Miyuki-san?" asked Konata to the pink-haired girl.

"Huh, me?" asked Miyuki lost at the question.

Konata nodded at the question. "You're the first one to ask, so you have that right."

"Okay, I'll go first then," she looked at Shea. "Can you lead the way Shea-san?"

Shea nodded and motioned for the pink-haired girl to follow. Miyuki followed the older lady into a small room that had a full length mirror. Shea put down a cloth for privacy.

"Okay, now can you please, take off your dress?" said the owner calmly.

"What, why?!" asked Miyuki while blushing up a storm from this.

"I need to take some measurements," replied Shea simply while pulling out a measuring tape-like thing.

Miyuki gulped, but started to take off her dress. She placed her dress on a near-by chair. Her plain white panties were shown to the owner, she also made sure. That nothing else would get in the way of the measuring.

"Okay, here we go," mumbled the owner about to measure Miyuki.

Miyuki felt the owner's hands on her, but they seemed to taking her waist size and around the legs.

"There we go, you're done," said Shea simply while writing the measurements down.

Miyuki sighed in relief and started redress herself. Now fully dressed, the meganekko looked at Shea, waiting for the next step.

Shea finished writing down, she looked at Miyuki.

"What do you want on the panty?"

"I want it white with a wand on the back," Miyuki answered with a red face.

This was a little embarrassing for the girl. After hearing this, Shea got a sour look.

"You want a _plain_ white mage," replied the store owner flatly.

Miyuki nodded with worry. Shea sighed in exasperation.

"Is there something wrong with it Shea-san?" asked Miyuki timidly.

"Well yes, you want a custom job, and this. Is one that be made _very_ _easily_," replied the older lady flatly.

Miyuki sweat dropped at this which is very true. From what the meganekko can tell, this one would be expensive. Suddenly an idea came to her.

'Why not with that look, I'm sure it will be a white mage,' thought Miyuki, at remembering an idea she had.

During their walk to the village, she thought of different looks for a white mage.

"Excuse me Shea-san," Miyuki called out to the owner.

Shea looked at the younger woman.

"Would it be possible for me to change my design?"

"Sure thing," said Shea with a smile while nodding.

"Okay, this is what I want," Miyuki started to explain her idea.

After a minute, Shea hummed in thought. This one was a bit _unusual_.

"Will you be able to make it?" asked a worried Miyuki.

"Oh don't worry, I can make it. It just this one, is a different make is all," answered Shea.

This calmed Miyuki instantly.

"Thank you Shea-san," said Miyuki with a bow.

Shea smiled. "Thank you, now when you leave. Can you tell the next one to come in?"

Miyuki nodded and left the room. About a minute later, Konata walked in.

"I'm here," replied Konata to the store owner with a wave.

Shea nodded and gestured to a spot. "Move over there and I'll start measuring you."

Konata nodded and moved over there. At the spot she started to undress, Miyuki told them they would have to do this. She seemed less concerted at showing off her white panties.

With precision, Shea did the job quickly.

"Alright your done with this part, now what do you want on it?"

Konata started to explain her idea. Shea hummed at the otaku's design.

'Well there another different one, but not my first odd one,' thought Shea, thinking about previous one's she done in the past.

While this was going on, Konata put her pants back on.

'I can't wait for it! This one will caterer to both otaku fashion and battle!' thought a grinning Konata with a fist clenched in anticipation.

This one could be helpful, if not. Oh well, better to be ready. She felt the room.

Nanako came in reserved; she was going to half-naked. Never before did she have tailor job, but it need to be done.

"I'm ready, tell me what to do," said Nanako calmly.

Shea pointed to the same place as before. Nanako walked over there and took off her pants. Predicable, she had on same white panties as Konata, and Miyuki.

Shea hummed while working. Nanako tensed at this, she didn't want to this woman to get a free feel. After a few moments, Shea walked away writing.

"Okay, I need to know. What you want on your panty?" asked Shea with a soft tone.

Nanako nodded and told her. Shea tried not to sweat dropped at the description.

'Well, another one that is very unusual, but I've done worse,' thought the store owner nervously.

While this was going on, Nanako put her pants back on, and walked out of the room. Soon after, Shea followed the teacher.

"So when do you think they'll be ready?" asked Konata bluntly to the store owner.

After looking over various materials, Shea spoke while looking at her customers. "I say about tomorrow at the earliest."

"That's sounds good, so we'll check back here tomorrow," replied Konata with a smile.

Miyuki and Nanako also nodded with smiles. They left the store; they needed to meet up with the rest of their group.

'Well lucky for them, I have no other orders. So if that stays the same, they will get there orders tomorrow,' Shea's thoughts on job ahead.

Even though they ordered things that were different than normal, they still were easier to make. She went back into the back, but not too far away. There still might be other customers coming in later.

(With Jintao)

Currently the hunter was walking toward a weapons shop, which housed a middle age man that was busy working, on a piece of steel with an iron hammer.

*Clank*

*Clank*

After a few hits, he cooled it down in a basin of water. He wiped off some sweat, and then saw Jintao walking up.

"Well, well here's one of my regular customers," replied the man with a wave.

Jintao returned the wave. "Yep, I need your services again."

"Ha always to the point I see," replied the man while putting up the weapon in process.

Jintao got a flat look at the jab. The weapon smith simply put away his work, not caring about the look.

"So you're here for the usual?"

"You know it," replied Jintao simply while handing over his sword.

The man took the massive sword, but strained to carry it. He placed it on a harness for these types of weapons. Looking at it closely, he could see the various marks on it.

"Dang, you must have a rough fight for you to bend it," muttered the man with a whistle.

"You know how it is being a hunter," Jintao said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"If you say so," muttered the man unconvinced.

He has seen various marks to tell the differences between certain fights. The bent part of this sword looked more like it stopped something like a human attack. He left out a sigh; don't go too much into a customer's past.

"So how long will it take?" asked Jintao to man.

"I would say tomorrow, if no one wants me to do anything special," replied the man while looking over the sword.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow," said the hunter calmly.

The weapon smith looked at Jintao with nod. Jintao left the man. After seeing this, the man let a sigh.

'He hasn't changed, still the antisocial one. Not to mention, seems like he wouldn't want to settle down or something,' thought the weapon smith.

There were rumors about Jintao, like how he was a wanted man. Also, something happened years ago around here. Whatever the reason, he wasn't going to tell anyone.

'Enough of those thoughts, I have a job to do,' thought the man with a sigh.

This job will be hard enough without being distracted.

Jintao just kept walking onward to the inn, most likely. That's where the rest of his group is at.

The hunter chuckled a little at this. 'Funny, I'm with a group of users about to _take on_ Zenovia. Talk about _irony_, after all. I did have one try to capture me for them.'

He spotted the group of females close to the inn talking.

'Well there they are, already talking up a storm,' he sighed at this. 'Better go meet up with them.'

He started walking up to the group. The Knights of Ryoo High kept chatting away. Miyuki then saw there partner walking up to them.

"Hello Jintao-san," Miyuki called out the man with a wave.

Everyone else also waved at the man. Jintao smiled softly and waved back.

"Did you get what you need done?" asked Konata to the hunter.

Jintao just nodded.

"Excellent, as we were talking. We need to know what to take with us. That is needed in Eidation," said Konata.

"So you want to be prepared for anything," replied the hunter with respect for the group.

They nodded. No telling what was in there, so best to be as ready.

"If you follow me, I'll show what to get for the trip," replied Jintao to the group.

"Sounds like plan, led the way," said Nanako to the hunter.

He nodded and started walking. The group of female users followed. They were going to be busy for a while; thankfully they got plenty of coins to pay for everything.

(The next day)

Currently the group users and one hunter were walking toward their destination. The trio of woman had gotten there special orders this morning and everything else needed.

Miyuki, Konata, and Nanako had all tried on their orders. They were surprised at them; they fit them pretty good, and got the mode they wanted.

Miyuki blushed at remembering her trying on that panty.

(Flashback)

Currently for the meganekko, this was a very embarrassing ordeal.

"So how do you like it?" asked Shea standing close-by with a smile.

She was the last one in. From what the pink-haired girl could tell, both Izumi-san, and Kuroi-san seemed happy with their purchase.

"Well it is um…very comfortable," Miyuki replied timidly.

It felt right, but it was a _little_ _showier_, then she would have liked. Miyuki then lifted up her unit.

"Book-san, can you tell me if this panty is a white mage?" asked a red faced Miyuki, she wanted to make sure it was one.

**"It's a white mage master,"** answered the familiar calmly.

Miyuki let out a breath of relief. Even though it was a little showy then she wanted, it still is what she ordered.

"I'll take it Shea-san," said Miyuki while looking at the store owner.

"Thank you for your business," replied the owner with a smile.

(Flashback's end)

Miyuki was brought of her thoughts at seeing a giant rock formation.

"Is that Eidation?" asked the meganekko in wonder at the site.

"Yep, that's it," answered Jintao simply.

There were gasps of wonder at the site. This wall of rock seemed to stretch on forever.

"I wonder why there is this…rock wall?" asked Miyuki curious about it.

**"That information is not known master,"** answered professor book.

"What do you mean book-san?"

**"When Eidation was first found, there is a theory that rock wall is not natural."**

"What do you mean not natural?"

**"That rock seems to repel animals, regardless of their level of strength. So it's been theorized that, all the dangers animals were trapped there on purpose."**

"You mean there that dangerous!" exclaimed Konata in shock at hearing the books answer.

"Believe me they are. If a good deal of them got out, I'm afraid there would barely be any village safe with them," replied Jintao in a dead serious tone.

This made the Knights of Ryoo High more tense, they were about to enter this place. However they know that before, this only confirmed it.

"Time for us to get stronger," muttered Konata to herself with steel.

She wanted to be ready for the next time they would face there enemy. Even her friends looked ready for this.

They entered one of the caves and after some walking, got to see the place. It was breath taking, there seemed to various lands, one was grassland, and a faraway swamp-like land.

"Wow this is amazing," said Nanako in awe at the site.

Her students nodded in agreement.

"Your right, but don't forget. It has dangers lying in wait, if you're not careful," said Jintao to warn them of its dangers.

They suddenly looked determined at this statement. They had a job to do.

"So what do we do first?" asked Tsukasa reserved.

"I say, we make camp," replied Jintao.

There talked a little about it, this was a good idea. They needed a place to stay. The group walked off to find a safe spot. After looking, they found one. It was on a hill with trees all around, there was a river close-by also.

"This looks like good spot," said Nanako with a smile.

Her students nodded in agreement. They started to set everything.

"Okay, we're finished," Nanako looked at the group. "So what do we do?"

"I say, we do a little _hunting_," said Konata to the group.

From the look of things, they had some time to level up. Before the sun goes down on them and ended the day.

"Let's do it then, I'm curious about this place," said Nanako with a fist clenched.

"OK sensei, let's get to work!" cried out Konata with a raised fist in the air.

The rest of their group also nodded.

"I'll be off then," said Jintao to the group.

"Okay, are you going to stay here, or you going to leave us?" asked Nanako with some sadness.

"I'm staying, but I want to train on my own," answered the hunter simply.

Nanako let out a sigh of relief, but then stiffened at it.

'Not again! What's wrong with me?!' thought the teacher with frustration.

Why would she be so worried, about Jintao staying with them!

"I guess that the best course of action. If you fight with us there's a chance. All of us, won't fight to our full compactly," said Kagami to everyone, not noticing there teachers problem.

Jintao nodded. "You got it. So I'll be off."

With those words, the hunter left the group of women.

"Time for us to get cracking," said Konata while walking off to the forest.

The rest of her group followed the otaku. So far nothing round, but trees.

"So far zip, this is either good, or bad," muttered Nanako bored.

"I don't know if that's a good thing to say sensei," said Konata nervously.

"What do you mean Izumi?" asked the teacher to her student with an eyebrow raised.

"Whenever a character says that, an event happens-"

*CRASH*

Suddenly an upright creature appeared in front of the woman. It had small head on a short neck and two very big hands. It had lightly tan fur, it snarled at the group.

"I told you so sensei," commented Konata in a flat tone at her sensei.

Nanako could only sweat drop at the jab.

"I don't think now's the time for that," Kagami said to get everyone's attention.

They remembered there situation.

"INCOMING!" cried out Nanako in fear at seeing the beast charging at them with its massive fist.

The group of woman dodged the attack. Konata glared at the things back.

"You want a fight. Then you're going to get one, battle mode load knight," Konata ordered out with steel.

**"Engaging battle mode loading knight,"** replied Haruhi simply to Konata's order.

Konata suddenly got glad in her knight outfit. She charged at the animals back with her sword.

*Clang*

"Not again!" cried out Konata in anger, at finding another animal with metal like fur.

Suddenly her opponent threw a fist at its back. Konata jumped back to dodge the attack, but the animal used its other fist to hit the knight.

"Arg," Konata grunted from stopping the other fist with her sword.

It was close to what she felt from Vertana's first attack. Her sword didn't seem to cut its hand also.

'Damn, this thing is _strong_! Jintao wasn't lying at all!' thought the knight while struggling.

Suddenly it flew away from Konata.

"Thanks Tsukasa," Konata said to the now active wind mage for helping.

Tsukasa nodded. Konata could now see the rest of her friends in there various modes. Nanako had her dark mage. Both Kagami and Miyuki with their usual modes activated.

"Kagami, we need your dearming shots," Konata called out to the saboteur.

Kagami nodded in understanding. She was about ready to fire.

"Kuroi-san, behind you!" warned Miyuki to her teacher.

Nanako saw another one of same animal charging at her, a few feet away.

"Oh great," muttered the dark mage.

Acting quickly, she made a barrier in front of her. Suddenly it jumped up over the barrier and kept moving toward Nanako with its fist ready.

"What?!" cried out the teacher in shock.

Acting fast, she made a purple shield griped by both hands; the beast hit it with full force. So much, that it sent the teacher flying back.

"DAMN IT!" cried out Nanako while flying backwards.

Lucky her shield took most of the force, but she still had a rough landing. She got various scraps from several rocks on landing.

"Ouch, that's smarts," said the dark mage recovering from the hit.

"SENSEI, IT'S COMING AT YOU!" yelled out Konata to warn her friend.

Nanako's eyes widened in shock, it was true. The thing was coming at her. She couldn't form a magic blast fast enough or make another barrier that will stop it in time.

'Time for my new mode now!' thought Nanako, deciding on it was the only thing that could save her.

She called out the order for it.

*Slash*

*Thud*

One of the other animals fell down to the ground. Konata preformed a rushing blade with Kagami supporting her. Konata looked to see Tsukasa finishing off the other one that appeared with her winds of destruction.

"Great job, now let's help sensei!" Konata called out to her group.

They nodded in understanding. They moved to help their teacher, but then something strange happened.

*Thud*

The animal hit the ground with its head slashed off.

"What in the name of Haurhi happened?!" asked the blue-haired knight in shock at the site.

Everyone else also looked shocked at this.

Suddenly Miyuki pointed to the air. "There something up there!"

They looked up to see a shadowy figure. They couldn't tell what it was. Each of the girls tensed ready for anything, but Miyuki relaxed at finding out that it was one of their group.

"Miyuki, do you know how it is?" asked Kagami at seeing the pink-haired girl's composure.

Miyuki nodded. "It's Kuroi-san," she answered simply with a smile.

The thing that was Nanako landed softly in front of them on all fours. They could now see it was indeed there teacher, but she looked different.

"Sensei has become…a cat girl," said Konata with a tilted head.

"That's what I look like Izumi?" asked Nanako while standing up to her full height.

She wasn't sure about her look; she was only worried about taking care of her opponent. She give herself a once over.

She was wearing a white and blond short sleeved shirt that showed her lean stomach. It seemed to be a little furred; also her couch less pants had the same look. Surprisingly, her hands were in cased in cat paw-like gloves; they had five fingers with small claws. They weren't too small or big for the teacher.

She than noticed, she had a white and blond striped tail slaying behind her. Also her hair was in a ponytail, but a bit ruffled. Even her white shoes had little claws on them.

"Well I'll be, so this is what a beast warrior is for me," said Nanako in awe at seeing herself.

She even had two blond cat-like ears on her head.

"You went with a beast warrior," said Konata to her teacher.

Nanako nodded bashfully. "Yep, I thought it would be best. After all, beast warriors are known for their speed and power," replied a blushing Nanako while rubbing the back of her head.

"Your right about that sensei," Konata started to snicker. "However, you look so surprising _cute_ _sensei_," teased Konata with a grin.

Suddenly a throbbing vein appeared on the beast warrior's head.

"What's that _supposed_ to _mean_ Izumi?" asked Nanako with steel.

"Most of the time, you look so menacing. With this, you look so cute and cuddly," Konata teased.

"You better not tempt me Izumi," suddenly she raised a fist. "I don't know how to control my strength in this form, so if I hit you with a fist to the head. I might give you the granddaddy of all headaches," replied Nanako with steel at the blue-haired girl.

Konata turned blue at the threat. There really was no way telling, what her level of strength was. The rest of the group could only watch this nervously.

Suddenly Miyuki noticed the cuts on Nanako's arms and legs.

"Kuroi-san, are you going to be okay?" asked the meganekko with concern.

Nanako looked at the scarps unsure. "I'm not that badly hurt, but it still stings," answered the teacher.

Miyuki looked determined about something.

"How about I heal you Kuroi-sensei?" asked Tsukasa while stepping forward.

"Why not, you need the experience Tsukasa," replied a grateful Nanako.

Tsukasa was about to switch over to her healer.

"Tsukasa-san wait, I'll do it," called out Miyuki to stop her friend.

Tsukasa stopped her order confused. Even the rest of her group shared this look.

"Huh, why Yuki-chan, do you have a healer also?" asked the wind mage, remembering her order from the shop.

Miyuki shook her head. "No, I don't, but I have something that will do the job," answered Miyuki.

"Okay, but why Yuki-chan is there any other reason?" asked Tsukasa a little sad.

"Yes, you see. Right now, we're in a very dangerous place. Your one of our attackers so, it would be best for you, to save your energy for fighting," replied the tactician, this information came from her visor.

They nodded in understanding at the logic, Tsukasa is an attacker. Tsukasa brightened up at hearing, it wasn't for _other reasons_.

"Your right so I'm ready for it Takara," called out Nanako to her student.

Miyuki nodded. "Book-san, switch over to white mage," Miyuki ordered to her familiar while standing away from everyone who could get hurt.

**"Command received switching over to white mage,"** replied the book.

Suddenly Miyuki's clothes glowed and were replaced with different attire. Where Nanako's dark mage was a little modern, Miyuki's mage was an older fashion. It's a white robe with patches of gold lettering on the sleeves and hood.

Amazing, her long hair was contained by its hood that covered her head. Miyuki looked up to show, that her glasses had returned on her face. In her left hand, she was holding a wooden staff with a hook on the top.

She pulled the hood down to show her face more clearly and with the hoods lowering. Her hair fell down with it.

There gasps of awe at the site at seeing the white mage. Miyuki started to chant various words while holding her staff; they felt right to the white mage.

"What?!" cried out Nanako in shock, a white wall appeared by her.

It started to shower the beast warrior with a warm light. Nanako now noticed her wounds were healing. The wall of light disappeared with Nanako's healing finished.

"Thanks Takara, but for reason it feels different or something," said Nanako while scratching her head in thought.

She never did get healed before with this method, but was close enough to notice a difference of some kind. Both Konata and Kagami also nodded.

"Your right sensei, it didn't seem as powerful," replied an equally confused Konata.

"That's because my healing isn't as powerful as Tsukasa-sans," answered Miyuki to the group.

They looked at the pink-haired girl for an answer.

"Well you see," she continued speaking. "When it comes to healing, Tsukasa-san is the best one to do it. I can only heal physical wounds, where Tsukasa-san. Can heal aliments like poisoning and sickness," Miyuki explained to the group.

"Ok, but don't you have another reason for getting the white mage Miyuki?" asked Kagami, it felt there was another reason the meganekko wanted it.

Miyuki nodded and decided to show them. Miyuki gripping her staff with both hands started chanting. Orbs of white light appeared in front of the staff, after a little more chanting. Each of the orbs went to each of the girls.

Everyone tensed at this, but after each one hit them. They felt a bit more powerful.

"I don't believe it! She can boost our power, like my commander!" exclaimed Konata at the possibilities presented with this.

Miyuki smiled with a nod. "Yes Izumi-san. Since I don't want to hurt anyone, I thought it would be best for me, to support you when fighting," replied the white mage with joy.

It was like book-san said; the white mage does focus on helping their allies.

"Good call Miyuki-san! We need all the power-ups we can get!" exclaimed Konata with thumbs up.

The rest of the group nodded at this. There mutters of agreement with Miyuki's choice. However Konata smirked at now seeing the two modes power source.

'Way to go Miyuki-san. I didn't think you had in you for that type. However there is sensei's choice also,' thought a smirking Konata.

From what the knight could tell Nanako's panty was one with cats placed on it. On the top front was with two paw prints on each side with a sword in the middle. Interesting on it's the back. It had a cat-like warrior with a sword, its color white.

Where's Miyuki's white panty, it had lace stars stitched into the front. This showed a little skin, but still not too showy. There seemed to be two little yellow stars on the back.

Suddenly Nanako's cat ears stirred. This caught the attention of everyone present.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" asked Konata, at seeing her teacher looking around the place.

"I don't know Izumi. I hear something coming," replied the blond woman with uncertainly.

Nanako suddenly pointed to a spot. "It's over there!"

Suddenly a shape leaped out from the bushes where Nanako pointed at. Thanks to Nanako's warning, they moved before it could ambush them.

'I must have better senses with this form. I'm beginning to like this one,' thought the beast warrior with a smirk while reading her fist for action.

Their newcomer looked tiger-like in appearance, only with spikes on its back. It snarled at the group.

"Looks like break time is over," replied Konata to the group while readying her sword for action.

The rest of her group nodded in agreement. They each got ready for their next adversary.

(Later-near the campsite)

Jintao walked on to the camp site. He had various cuts covered with bandages.

'Still rough as I remember. I guess, I'm a little rusty from fighting lower animals,' thought the hunter, thinking back to his earlier fights.

His reactions were a little slower, but lucky nothing wounded him badly. He suddenly heard some chatter, coming from the camp.

"Most be them, better tell them I'm back," muttered the hunter.

There was no telling if they were in battle mode or not. So best to be safe, he place a hand on his mouth.

"IT'S ME RETURNING," yelled out Jintao to the camp.

The talking stop instantly, than after a moment of waiting, various flashes of appeared.

'I was right to tell them, I'm back,' thought the hunter with sigh.

It seemed they were still in battle mode.

"IT'S OKAY NOW JINTAO," yelled out one of girls to the hunter.

He started his trek back to the camp. To see the group of woman sitting down, tried out from fighting various animals, even though they didn't have a single scratch on them.

'Probably from there healer,' thought the hunter, he did know they had one.

"It looks like you fought some tough ones also," commented Nanako tiredly.

"You bet, I'm beat," replied Jintao while sitting down to rest.

Konata took a long drink from her canteen; everyone also took one along with eating various foods. Jintao got out his own rations. They need to refuel for tomorrow, if it was going to be as hard.

"I'm glad we set up camp when we did. I'm too tried to do anything, but sleep," said a tried Konata while fanning herself.

"I agree, this is more draining then our sports festival," replied a tried Kagami.

Even Miyuki and Tsukasa looked worn out from all the fighting.

"Well we've been fighting for our lives, not for sport," replied Nanako with a sigh.

'The more I hear them talk about their world, the more it sounds like. They have it _very_ _easy_,' thought Jintao a little jealous of their world.

"Hey what's with the glare Jintao?" asked Konata.

This got the attention of the others.

"I'm a little jealous of your world is all," he answered simply with a shrug.

"Oh, that surprising I thought there wouldn't be any reason, for you to be jealous," replied Konata slyly.

"Give me a break; you've been here for about six days. Don't tell me, you haven't learned how much a harder life we have here," replied the hunter flatly at Konata.

Konata sweat dropped at the jab. He does have a point; it is much harder here than at home.

"Sorry," muttered Konata with her head down.

"Anyway, I bet your boyfriends or husbands are worried sick about you. Hopefully, you'll get strong enough to fight them and leave soon," said Jintao with calm tone while resting on a tree.

After hearing this, the group of woman became depressed. Jintao sweat dropped at the site.

"What did I say wrong?"

"We have no one like that back home," Nanako answered sadly.

"What?!" replied Jintao clearly shocked.

"You don't have to rub it in you know," said Nanako with steel while glaring at the hunter.

"I'm not rubbing it in; I'm just surprised is all. I mean, all of you are at the prime for marriage," replied Jintao hastily.

At hearing this, the group of woman calmed down.

"Why is that? Even though the legal age of marriage is sixteen in japan, why the big fuss about it?" asked Konata.

"Well it must be because of setting," answered Miyuki unsure.

Konata looked at the meganekko, along with rest of their group.

"From what I read on the middle ages, they could marry at the age of thirteen or fourteen. Because of the high death rate, if you made it fifty or older. That was considered to be very old age. Even in feudal japan it was the same," Miyuki explained to her friends.

"Talk about a rough time. Is it the same here Jintao?" asked Kagami while looking at the hunter.

"Yep, with all the ailments and animal attacks. You don't have a long life most of the time," replied the hunter with a serious voice.

Konata whistled. "Dang, here I thought with the use of magic. You didn't have those problems."

"True, they help us live a longer life. However a hunter or user can only do so much," said Jintao.

The group of woman nodded at this.

"Another reason for us to go home," muttered Nanako at this information.

The sentiment was shared with her students. However Jintao took a quick at Nanako before standing up while working out various kinks.

'Surprising that Nanako wouldn't have a husband. With her looks, she would be a shoe in for it,' suddenly he stiffened. 'Where in the hell did that come from?!' he growled at the thought.

"Hey, what's up Jintao?" asked Konata at hearing the growl.

"I'm fine," answered the hunter hastily with steel.

Konata back off a little at this, even her friends jumped back from it. Jintao sighed at his outburst.

"I'm fine Konata," he looked at the group. "I'll be back, I need to refill my water," said Jintao while walking away.

"Okay, if say so," replied the otaku curiously at the hunter's act.

Nanako also looked confused from seeing this. It seems something was bothering the guy, but what? So far, he's been a mystery to the teacher.

As for the hunter, he started to fill his canteen. However thoughts of Nanako filled his head. He now noticed them, they made him growl in frustration.

'Not again with those thoughts! Knowing my luck with woman, this is a disaster waiting to happen!' thought Jintao with frustration.

From what the hunter seen, Nanako was a fighter for sure, but had a soft side also. She cared deeply for her students and her family from what had seen.

Not to mention her bright green eyes that showed that spirit, along with her long blond hair that looked so smooth.

Hell, even that fang of hers gave her an exotic look. Suddenly he punched the ground.

"Damn it, stop thinking about it!" muttered the hunter with rage.

This was no time for those thoughts, he out a deep breath.

"Just focus on getting stronger, nothing else matters. Nothing else shouldn't matter just focus on fighting," said the hunter with steel, trying to only focus on that.

However the thoughts that kept plaguing him, only stayed. Jintao could only hope they would not stop him from fighting.

"Damn it, why not someone from this world, than again. How would I know it isn't _another_ _trap_," muttered the hunter sourly at that _memory_.

Sadly for the hunter, the answers wouldn't come easy. He went on about his business, unsure about his feelings for the blond teacher.

For now, it wasn't important anyway. For all he knows, Nanako didn't find him attractive. So it's best to keep that in mind, he started back to camp. Time to get some much needed rest, tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

To be continued.

A/N finished you know the drill. Comments or reviews most welcome, Intel next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own Lucky Star or any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter eight-Training Perils

"Hmm…it's morning," muttered Nanako waking up in her hammock.

She noticed the sun was now shinning, the teacher looked around. Her students were still sleeping, but Jintao wasn't around.

Nanako sighed at this, but started to get up. They had a busy day ahead of them.

"Hey Izumi, time to wake up," Nanako called out to her student.

Konata started to wake up, surprisingly. Without her hobbies, the blue-haired went to sleep early.

"I'm up sensei," replied Konata while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We're also up Kuori-sensei," replied a sleepy Tsukasa.

Even Kagami and Miyuki were groggy, but got up.

"Let's eat first and get started," Kagami stated with a yawn.

Everyone nodded and got out there rations to eat. They had their fill and started walking.

"So where to next?" asked Konata while walking with her group.

"I don't know, I guess around there," Nanako said while pointing toward a swamp-like land.

"That seems an okay place, but let's be careful. The ground looks soft, so it will a little harder to move," said Miyuki to everyone.

Everyone else nodded in agreement with the pink-haired girl's statement. Miyuki had taken her role of tactician very seriously.

"Okay, to the swamp we go," said Nanako to her students.

They nodded and started walking to place. However, Konata looked at her teacher curiously.

'I wonder what's up with sensei. There seems to be a _tension_ between her and Jintao, hmm…oh that's why,' thought a smirking Konata.

"Sensei," said Konata to get Nanako's attention.

"What is it Izumi?" asked Nanako looking at the girl.

"How are you, going to trigger a flag with Jintao?" Konata singed to her teacher.

Nanako stiffened with a blush at the statement.

"What makes you say that!" exclaimed the teacher in shock.

"With how you've been acting sensei," replied Konata with the same tone.

Nanako only walked ahead of the otaku with a huff.

"Hey, wait up sensei!" said Konata trying to catch up with the enraged woman.

The rest of the group sweat dropped at exchange. Kagami sighed at Konata's bluntness.

'Typical Konata, though I'm curious about those two,' thought Kagami curiously.

Even she noticed the tension between the two, but didn't act on it. However, Kagami could understand the reasons for it.

They are from very different worlds for starters, after all. They want to go home and not come back hopefully.

They now entered the swamp, and Miyuki wasn't kidding about it.

"Dang, this is some muck!" Konata complained about the terrain.

"So sticky," Tsukasa said with a shudder.

Even Kagami, Nanako and Miyuki agreed with them. This ground was messy in various places.

"I don't think we'll return here," said Nanako with steel.

The rest of the group agreed, once here is enough.

*Snap*

Suddenly, the group of females tensed. They weren't alone.

"Everyone, get ready for a fight," Nanako ordered to her group.

*Hiss*

They could now see a lizard-like animal. It seemed fairly armored.

"Alright, time for our first battle of the day," replied Konata getting ready for the fight.

Each of her friends nodded and started to change into their own battle modes. Konata went with her knight; Nanako went with her beast warrior.

Tsukasa donned her wind mage, Miyuki changed into her tactician. Kagami however, stopped from calling out her saboteur.

"Huh, what's wrong Kagami?" Konata asked her friend confused.

Kagami was about to answer Konata, but then pointed at their adversary.

"Look out Konata, it's attacking you!" Kagami warned the otaku.

Suddenly, Konata turned to face the armored lizard.

*Clang*

Konata was able to draw blood, but the cut wasn't deep.

"I'm getting tired of having this happen! Do I need a hi-frequency blade or something to fight these damn animals?!" Konata replied with rage at this.

Kagami looked serious about her choice.

"You wanted to know why I stopped Konata. This is why, battle mode load ice mage!" Kagami ordered.

Suddenly, Kagami's clothes glowed and were replaced. Everyone could now see her new mode. She had on an ice blue silk shirt, along with same colored pants. Her shoes were sneakers geared toward running.

Her hair ribbons looked like snowflakes. There were also images of snowflakes on her ice blue finger-less gloves. The new ice mage seemed to make it a little cooler around her.

"Take this!" Kagami said to the beast.

Suddenly, the lizard was pieced by a giant ice spike from the ground. Konata jumped back in fright at the attack.

"Dang," muttered the knight in shock.

Even the rest of the group looked in awe at seeing the level of attack.

"Looks like the mages have the advantage of attacking," commented Nanako.

There were nods of agreement with this. Almost every mage they have seen is very powerful in their own right.

"Way to go Kagami. I thought you would have gone with a fire mage though," said Konata getting a good look at her friend.

"What makes you say that?" asked Kagami with a raised eyebrow.

"With your temper, you would be a shoe in for," replied Konata simply.

A throbbing vein appeared on Kagami's head.

"Not to mention, ice mages have a cold disposition. Not a temper like yours," Konata teased with a snicker.

Kagami clenched her fist at the jab. The rest of group sweat dropped at exchange between them.

"Then again, those cute _snow_ _panties_ take the roughness out of you," Konata teased at her friend.

Kagami blushed, but still mad at the otaku's jabs.

She didn't have to broadcast her panties look. They were ice blue with an ice cube on the front, on the back had a wand with snowflakes around it.

"Be careful Konata, I might see if. I can freeze a person," Kagami threated at the knight.

"Oh scary," Konata mocked.

The rest of their group only got bigger sweat drops at the two's act. Suddenly, Miyuki stiffened at a warning.

"There's another one behind us!" Miyuki warned every one of the danger.

They snapped out of it and looked to see another armored lizard about to attack them, but Miyuki's visor give off two signals.

"Takura, what's wrong?" asked Nanako looking serious at seeing the tactician's look.

"I'm not sure Kuroi-san. I'm getting two readings, but I don't see anything," Miyuki answered the question.

At hearing this, the group tensed.

"Can you tell where it is Yuki-chan?" asked a worried Tsukasa looking for the other so-called animal.

"It's behind that lizard," Miyuki answered the best she could.

"Behind it, but I don't see anything Miyuki-san," replied an unsure Konata.

"I say we take that lizard out long distance. If there something hiding, then let's be careful," said Nanako on edge.

They nodded at the plan. Both Kagami and Tsukasa stepped forward to attack, but the other animal shown itself.

The lizard gave off a cry at being caught. For the group of women they became very afraid at seeing this monster.

"What in the name of Haurhi is that?!" exclaimed the blue-haired knight having her sword ready for a fight.

"It's…it's a Four-Taloned Beaktail!" Miyuki readied from her visor.

"What, that's a Four-Taloned Beaktail! The same thing that Jintao faced, holy anime he wasn't kidding! That thing makes the grasshopper which the SOS Bridge faced look tame!" replied Konata with fear.

The rest of her group nodded in agreement, this…_monster_ makes anything they fought so far look tame. It was roughly scorpion in appearance, but far bigger.

It was about 6 feet tall and about 17 feet long. It dark green colored while standing on six legs. Its forearms had four individual pinchers that currently held the struggling lizard.

The monster scorpion was taking its captive to its tail. The tail had feathers on it, it stringed the lizard and it stopped moving.

"Oh man, that's one mean scorpion," muttered Kagami with a shiver.

She may not creep out at seeing a bug, but this takes the cake.

*Crunch*

*Crunch*

"It's eating from the tail!" said Nanako in shock at the site.

"It doesn't have any eyes like the ones from home. Its tail contains it mouth," Miyuki replied slowly backing away from the monster.

Suddenly, the scorpion turned at them, this made them sweat nervously.

"I don't like the looks of that," muttered Tsukasa in fear about ready to fly away.

"Shouldn't it be full?" asked Kagami.

Miyuki scanned the animal and became even more scared.

"It's in feeding frenzy, we're in trouble!" said Miyuki to everyone.

"What, it's like a shark! We have to fight this thing! Where's a giant can of bug spray when you need it!" Nanako said to her group.

"Your right sensei, there is never an important item when you need it!" exclaimed Konata in agreement.

"Incoming!" Kagami warned her friends.

The giant scorpion charged at them, it was surprising fast despite its size. Everyone tried to move out of the way. Lucky they were able to move out of the way.

"Miyuki, what's this things weakness?" asked Kagami preparing to unleash an ice spike at the thing.

"It's fairly armored, we need to take out that tail," Miyuki said to everyone on her findings.

"Got it," they replied at the same time.

Kagami was about to launch an ice spike when, the scorpion charged at her.

"Darn it," muttered the ice mage trying to move out of the way.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her, Kagami looked to see. It was Nanako carrying her to safety.

"Thanks Kuroi-sensei," Kagami thanked the beast warrior.

"No problem, do you think. You can make a sheet of ice under that thing?" Nanako asked the ice mage while putting her down.

"I'm on it," replied Kagami with steel.

She focused her power and a sheet of ice formed under the monster.

The Four-Taloned Beaktail started to struggle to stay standing, only to fall on the ground in a heap.

"Way to make a titan fall!" exclaimed Konata ready with her sword.

She felt a new power come to her.

'About time I leveled up!' thought the knight with glee while getting ready to use it.

While griping her sword with both hands, Konata raised it and swing it down.

"Take this!" said the knight.

A blue crescent wave appeared and flew at the scorpion, hitting it dead on.

"What the, that looked like Vertana's attack!" Kagami said at site of seeing the same kind of attack again.

"Well you have to remember, she was a knight like Izumi. So it would make sense if she can use the same type of attack," replied Nanako at the attack.

Kagami nodded and tensed with her teacher doing the same thing.

"Dang, it took that head on and still standing," Kagami replied with steel at seeing the monster getting back up.

Nanako growled while readying her fist for action.

Tsukasa also saw this a couple feet in the air and felt a new power also.

'Time to test it,' thought the wind mage about to land, but stiffened.

"Oh no!" said a fearful Tsukasa.

The beak tail was coming at her with its pinchers. Deciding on a course of action, Tsukasa made a chopping action.

*Slice*

Suddenly, the beak tail cried out in pain. Its pincher was cut by something.

"Whoa!" Tsukasa exclaimed almost falling to the ground, but stayed airborne.

She now flew toward her friends at full speed. Kagami looked shocked at seeing this.

"Dang, Tsukasa most of leveled up. It also looks like, she's about ready to give us air support," said a whistling Nanako.

Kagami only nodded in agreement. However, the two tensed at seeing there enemy recover.

"Damn that's one tough animal or bug," replied Konata walking close to the two.

"You got that right Konata. What does it take to kill it?" asked Kagami with steel.

An idea came to Nanako.

"Hey Takara," she called out to Miyuki.

"Yes Kuroi-san," Miyuki answered.

"If we hurt that things tail will that confuse it?" asked Nanako.

Miyuki looked at the monster and saw it will.

"It will, Kuroi-san," Miyuki answered.

Nanako smirked. "Great, get ready everyone and back away," Nanako ordered to her group.

They backed away from the teacher.

"Time for a change, switch over to dark mage," Nanako ordered to her familiar.

Nanako's familiar carried out the order. Now glad in her dark mage, she looked at her students.

"Try to find a good place to hit him," she ordered to them.

They nodded and Miyuki went work.

"I found it, at the base of its tail everyone," Miyuki said while pointing at the spot.

"Good job Miyuki-san, all of us will hit it with everything we got," replied Konata ready for action.

The trio of women moved to spot.

"Take this!" Nanako yelled out while forming a clear box around the scorpion's mouth.

Once completed.

*KABOOOM*

The Four-Taloned Beaktail screamed in pain while swinging its tail.

"NOW HIT IT!" Konata yelled with her sword raised.

The knight unleashed her attack with Tsukasa following.

The two's attacks hit dead on and the scorpion felt them, but kept moving.

"Just die already!" Kagami spat out while launching an ice spike at the monster.

The spike pierced the monster and it went limp. The group of women waited for any movement from it.

"Is he finally dead Takura?" asked the dark mage ready for anything.

Miyuki sighed in relief. "We did it. He's now dead."

The rest of the group let out breaths of relief at the news.

"Damn, that was a tuff one, I never want to meet another one," said Nanako tried from that fight.

"Your right sensei, he was mean. How in the world did Jintao survive fighting a group of them?" asked Konata.

"I think we better call it a day. That was too much of a fight," said a scared Tsukasa.

Even though she didn't really say it, she was scared of find another animal like that.

"I agree, let's get of here. I've had with this swamp," Nanako agreed with the wind mage.

The rest of group nodded and left the place. They all powered down after storing there kills.

"So what's next everyone? So far we've been doing great on leveling up, but what about getting level two?" asked Konata to her group.

"You have a point Konata. We need to train on that to. If Veranta can use it, we better think that her masters can to," Kagami replied while rubbing her chin.

They nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll train for one more day and then try to achieve level two," said Nanako.

"That sounds good sensei, lets also ask Jintao for pointers," replied Konata.

"Huh, what do you mean Izumi?" asked the teacher while looking at her student.

"From what we know about level two, it acts like a magical weapon. Then wouldn't Jintao be able to tell us about it," Konata answered the question simply.

Nanako nodded at the logic, but wasn't sure about it.

"I guess he can help us, but he isn't going to be around. When we try to do it," Kagami stated firmly.

They all nodded in agreement.

(Later)

"You want tips on being an arms user?" asked Jintao while sitting down.

The group of women waited for the hunter and explained what they wanted.

"Yes, we're trying to get level two. So we need pointers on how to do it," answered Nanako.

The hunter hummed in thought at the request. After what seemed a minute, he nodded.

"The only advice I can give is. Be ready for any kind of feeling," he replied.

"Ah what do you mean by that?" asked a confused Konata.

Even her friends looked lost.

"As you probably know, we have to control the magic intake. Our magical arms need to let us know if it's filled up fully, by using our feelings," Jintao explained.

"Oh I get it! Like how you know your full," said Konata with fist on an open palm.

"Like that, but not that simple," said the hunter with a nod.

The group of women nodded for him to continue.

"It comes out differently for each person, like me for example. When gathering magic, I feel like getting ready to fight or my rage is getting stronger," explained the hunter.

The group of women started muttering to themselves at this information.

"So we have to be wary of any feeling we get," muttered Nanako while rubbing her chin thought.

"I guess that why it's so hard to use a magic arm. If you don't realize that feeling, you can't charge it," replied Konata with a nod at the logic.

Jintao only nodded.

"Okay, now that's out of the way. How in the name of anime did you survive a Four-Taloned Beaktail?" asked Konata to the hunter.

"You encountered one, didn't you," replied Jintao looking at the otaku.

"Yes we did and boy. He was mean as heck," Konata answered with her friend's shivering at remembering it.

"Lucky for me, Beaktails are solitary animals. So when we were facing them, we used that to our advantage," Jintao said to the group.

"What do you mean by that you weren't alone?" asked Nanako flatly.

Jintao raised an eyebrow at Nanako's tone, but didn't thing to much about it. Even her group looked at the teacher weirdly.

"Well the last time I was here. It wasn't by myself surprisingly a user was with me," Jintao answered simply.

Nanako seemed to growl at the answer.

'Oh no, it looks like the jealous flag has been triggered!' thought Konata with a sweat drop.

"So, where is this so-called partner of yours?" asked Nanako with steel.

Jintao raised an eyebrow at the question, but stayed calm.

"We had…a breaking up," he answered reserved.

"What kind of breaking up, can't we ask for her help?" asked Nanako again.

"No," Jintao answered with steel while looking away from the teacher.

Nanako decided not to pursue the matter. It would seem something happened between the two.

"Okay, we'll spend one more day of training. Then let's focus on level two training alright everyone," said Nanako looking at her students.

They nodded with the blond woman. Sounds like a good idea. They went off to rest for the day.

'Dammit, I'm acting like a schoolgirl with a crush!' thought Nanako with clenched fist in frustration.

She couldn't help, but be a little jealous. Nanako only sighed, trying to bury those feelings.

"Sensei, you're not going to pursue Jintao?" asked Konata to her teacher.

"Don't start again Izumi. I'm not in the mood," replied Nanako with a glare.

Konata backed away from her enraged teacher. Even her friends winced at this.

Nanako sighed. "I'm sorry Izumi. I'm going to get cleaned up for now," replied a sorry Nanako.

"Okay sensei, we'll probably join you later," replied Konata softly.

Nanako nodded and walked toward a heated spring. They found it earlier and seemed just right for bathing.

"Konata, maybe you better leave this alone," Kagami requested to her friend.

"Why is that that Kagami?" asked Konata while looking at her friend.

"This is a problem that they are going to work out themselves and I don't think, you're really helping them," answered Kagami.

Konata sighed. "Oh come on, I'm an expert on triggering flags."

Kagami glared at her friend. "Only in your adult games Konata, this is real life and let's not forget that both of them. Are from different worlds literally," Kagami stated to the otaku firmly.

"Well yeah, but…"

"I know you're worried for Kuroi-sensei, Kona-chan. But Onee-chan has a point," Tsukasa said this time.

Konata looked at the ribboning wearing girl confused.

"I'm lost you two," said Konata wanting an explanation.

"What they are talking about Izumi-san is that, any relationship is different, but this is an entirely a different matter," Miyuki tried to answer.

Konata nodded for the pink-haired girl to continue.

"I'm no expert on these matters, but with Jintao-san and Kuroi-san being from different realms of reality. Having a relationship would be difficult for either of them. Not even a long distance relationship from home would fit this. If we do return home, what then? We don't know if we communicate with this world or that the method of travel will be around. If the Valliere family is planning to invade our world, it would be best to destroy whatever they use to get to our world to stop it," Miyuki explained to the otaku.

Konata nodded sadly. "Your right, it's just I'm worried about sensei is all. There are times when she is so lonely that I thought with Jintao. She would have someone to be there for her," Konata replied sadly.

Kagami patted Konata on the shoulder.

"You're not much on being a friend in the _typical_ _sense_, but you still care a great deal in your own way," said Kagami with smile.

Konata only smiled at the reply. Even Tsukasa and Miyuki smiled at the otaku's thoughtfulness.

(With Nanako)

Currently the blond woman was taking off her clothes. Now only glad in her other world underwear. Nanako looked at herself in the waters reflection.

She posed a little, to show-off her attractive traits.

Her skin was getting a little tanned, but still had a soft pale color. Then there was her long blond, which looked like a silky blanket when untied. She also had her bright green eyes, full of spunk. Along with her long slender legs that were hidden under her pants. Even her breast weren't too big, but not too small.

'Darn, these clothes aren't as fashionable as home, but I'm still a knock out. Why I bet that user that Jintao…WHAT THE HELL!' thought Nanako while blushing at where her thoughts were taking her.

She couldn't, but agree that. He was one attractive man, a little rough around the edges, but not that bad.

"Dammit, I'm beginning to think that my luck with man is bad," muttered Nanako while taking off her underwear.

The now naked woman cleaned off the grim off her body, courtesy of a nearby stream. She walked into the hot spring. She winched at the heat, but it relaxed her.

"Ahh that's nice," muttered Nanako enjoying the hot water.

She sighed while submerging deeper into the water, trying to forget her man problems.

'I need to focus on battle ahead…only if it were that simple. Talk about having man problems from hell. At least, our training is going great. We'll be ready to fight in no time,' thought Nanako enjoying the heated bath.

(The next day-A Gully)

"Kagami, behind you," Konata ordered to her friend.

She was in her commander mode, with Kagami being in her ice mage. There was a four-legged beast trying to attack Kagami from behind.

Kagami reacted and stopped her attacker. Her eyes were unfocused. After a short minute, they returned to normal.

"Dammit Konata, that's really creepy!" Kagami shot back at the otaku with a glare.

"Easy Kagami, I did save you right now," replied Konata with her hands in a peaceful manner.

Kagami growled. "Okay, but I'm still weary of you. You did have Miyuki expose herself with that freaky power of yours," Kagami replied with an edge.

Konata only sweat dropped, she will not let it go. She was getting better with her commander though. She used her newest mode earlier and it helped out.

"Calm down you two," Nanako ordered. "We still have enough time to level up."

The two nodded at lighting mages order. They looked around for any more animals.

"I don't see anything up here," Tsukasa replied while in the air with her wind mage.

"What about you Takura?" Nanako asked the white mage.

"I don't see anything, but let me change modes," replied Miyuki.

Nanako nodded. Tsukasa landed close to her sister.

Miyuki ordered to switch modes. While this was going one, a fog was closing in.

Now glad in her tactician, Miyuki stiffened.

"Everyone, something is coming!" Miyuki warned everyone about the danger.

"What? Where Miyuki-san?" asked Konata looking around for their new enemy.

"It's…the fog!" Miyuki answered.

They looked at fog coming in. It slowed down, acting normal.

"You're sure Yuki-chan? That looks like a normal fog," said Tsukasa with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure, that fog isn't normal. It's some kind of animal," Miyuki replied back with fear.

They looked at the pink-haired girl confused.

"Okay, if it's an animal. What kind of animal can turn into fog?" Konata asked on edge.

As for the fog, it kept moving slowly at them.

"Izumi," Nanako called her student.

"Yes sensei," Konata replied back while looking at the lighting mage.

"Try to see, if you can order it into its animal form," Nanako said to the commander.

Konata nodded. "I'm on it sensei."

"Show, yourself," she ordered with her power focused.

She felt like something hit her back.

"Kona-chan, what wrong?" asked a concerted Tsukasa.

It looked like something hit the otaku. The rest of her group looked worried at seeing her hurt.

"I don't know, it felt like…something returning my commands back to me," Konata answer firmly.

"You mean something reflected it back at you," said Kagami.

Konata nodded. "Yes, but I'm not giving up!"

After saying this, Konata give another order. Ready for a fight, the otaku focused on blocking it. She did felt it returning, but kept at it. Konata smirked at seeing it form into something.

"Yes! Take you big D-DRAGON!" screamed Konata in shock at seeing the beast.

Even her friends looked scared at seeing the red dragon. It was about fifteen feet long with fourthly divided horns.

It snared at the group of users.

"Oh no, where's dragon slayer when you need it!" exclaimed Konata while the beast charged at them.

The group of users moved out of the dragon's way.

"Take this you giant lizard!" said Nanako launching a lightning bolt at the beast.

The most peculiar thing happened to the teachers lightning bolt. It returned to the sender.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Nanako while making a barrier with lighting to stop the rogue bolt.

She stopped it.

"Ice storm," Kagami ordered.

A rain of icicles in various sizes went to the dragon, but they changed direction.

"Oh no!" screamed Kagami in shock at her own attack coming back at her.

"Onee-chan, I'll help you," said Tsukasa placing a wind barrier in front of her sister.

Tsukasa's barrier saved Kagami.

"Thanks Tsukasa," Kagami replied to her sister with a smile.

"What's going on? Why are our attacks returning to us?" asked Nanako with steel.

"It's that dragon," Miyuki answered. "It has the ability to return magic, but it's weak in this form. I'm not sure if your current mage levels will be able to do it, but Izumi-san and Kuroi-sans physical fighting modes could do it."

"Okay, we're on it Miyuki-san," replied Konata about to change modes.

Nanako nodded and ordered her beast warrior. Konata went with her knight.

"Miyuki, will my saboteur have any effect on this dragon?" asked Kagami.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a try," Miyuki replied back to her friend.

Kagami nodded and switched modes.

They now saw that the dragon was about to bite them with its mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Konata with a stab.

The dragon roared in pain, Konata pieced his eye.

"Thanks Konata, now eat this!" replied Kagami while shooting the beast.

Her shot hit dead on, but Kagami felt pain.

"Dammit, it must have bounced back," muttered Kagami in pain.

She was starting to get dizzy. She was poisoned by her own shot, but the dragon also looked sick.

"I've must have poisoned it to," Kagami muttered while trying to stay standing.

"Onee-chan, hold on! I'll heal you," Tsukasa said while switching over to her healer.

"Thank you Tsukasa," Kagami replied while kneeling down.

Tsukasa started to heal her sister.

"Look out! It's attacking you!" Konata warned her friends.

The Hiiragi sisters looked to see the dragon forming icicles.

"What! T-that's my attack! How in the hell is it doing that?!" said Kagami.

Konata pull her sword out of the dragon's eye and tried to stab the other one, but her opponent knocked her off.

"Dammit!" exclaimed Konata falling down.

Luckily for her, Nanako caught her and they landed safely on the ground.

"Nice save sensei. You're getting good at this," Konata thanked her gaming friend.

"Your welcome Izumi, but we have a dragon to kill," replied Nanako while putting down the otaku.

Konata nodded, the two online gamers charged at their opponent.

"Hurry Tsukasa!" exclaimed Kagami to her sister.

"I'm going as fast as I can Onee-chan!" Tsukasa replied while trying to finish healing her sister.

Suddenly, the icicles launched at the pair.

"Oh no, here they come!" screamed Kagami in fear.

They however, were reflected off a white barrier.

"I won't let you hurt my friends," said a determined Miyuki in her white mage.

She then powered up Nanako and Konata.

"Thanks Miyuki-san," replied Konata at feeling an increase of strength.

With a growl, Nanako slashed at the dragon's throat with glowing claws.

"Rip slash," Nanako called out the attacks name.

The dragon roared in pain. Nanako landed and looked at her opponent. She snarled at seeing it trying to change back into its other form.

"Dammit! We need to hurry; this thing is trying to change form!" Nanako said to her group.

Konata charged at the same spot that her teacher hit with her sword. Konata hit it dead on, but the dragon tried to hit the otaku.

"Darn," muttered Konata letting go of her sword and jumped to the ground.

Konata rolled onto the ground, messing the hit.

Nanako yelled with a kick to the stuck sword. She hit it so hard, that it flew into the dragon's brain.

"Timber!" exclaimed Nanako while moving away from falling dragon.

Everyone else moved out the falling beast's path.

*CRASH*

"Yes! Take that Envy, that was for my father!" exclaimed Konata with a fist in victory.

The rest of her group sweat dropped at the anime reference.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Miyuki.

Each one of them checked themselves out. Tsukasa now finished healing her sister.

The rest of them were okay. This made them fall down to ground exhausted.

"Damn, if that was a low level monster. I'm getting the hell out of this place," Nanako commented while breathing heavily.

"I second that sensei. But I don't think that was low level. Dragons hardly are low level monsters, most of the time. They are the highest level or the boss," replied Konata.

"Maybe, but I'm getting the hell out of this gully. I don't want to meet a _friend_ of his," said Kagami standing up.

"I agree, let's get the hell out of here. I only want to see Shenlong, not Envy," replied Konata getting up.

There was nervous laughing, but they got up and stored there kills. The Knights of Ryoo high let the area.

(Later-camp ground)

"Let me get this straight," Jintao said. "You ran into a crimson fog, and were barely able to defeat it."

The group of female nodded. They still had the chills from that fight.

"Is that bad? I thought we did pretty well against it," said Konata with her hands on hips.

Jintao shook his head. "No, you did extremely excellent. Hardly anyone finds a crimson fog and lives. Hell, there even rarer than a beaktail."

"That thing was rare! Are we some kind of rare magnets or something!" exclaimed Kagami in shock.

"I'm beginning to think you are. Not many ever run into those animals and live to tell about it," replied Jintao.

"Oh right! We getting the good stuff!" exclaimed Konata with a jump in the air.

Nanako flicked her forehead.

"Oww, why did you do that sensei?" asked the blue-haired while rubbing the spot.

"We don't need that kind of good stuff! This isn't one of our online games! I would much rather be alive to get home, thank you very much," replied the teacher with a throbbing vein on her head.

Konata sweat dropped at statement. It got bigger, when seeing the rest of her teams look.

"Please let's not find any more animals like that Konata," Kagami said with a glare.

"Okay, we only want the easy ones," muttered Konata with her head down.

They nodded in agreement.

(The next day)

Tsukasa was in her wind mage mode. She was focusing on something. The rest of her team, were close-by in the open field.

Her outfit started to glow brighter. Suddenly, the wind mage lost it. The glow vanished and Tsukasa fell on the ground, exhausted.

"Oh darn it! I was sure that right amount," Tsukasa said sadly.

"That was better than your last try Tsukasa," said Kagami sitting down on a rock tried.

"I guess so Onee-chan," replied Tsukasa while looking at her sister.

She wasn't the only one, Nanako and Konata were also sitting down exhausted.

"Damn, this harder than I thought," said Konata fanning herself.

"Your right Izumi, but I think we're getting the hang of it. At least it hasn't blown up in our faces again," said Nanako remembering there earlier tries.

When she did it herself, she used to much power and her outfit fell apart. Konata's try happened the same way.

So far, Miyuki didn't join in.

"When are going to try Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked her friend.

"Sorry everyone, but I'm not going to try achieve level two," Miyuki answered.

"Why Miyuki-san, I sure you could get it," said a confused Konata.

"True, but my modes are mostly supporting types. From what we know about level two, it's very taxing on the user. It would be better for me to save my energy," Miyuki answered calmly.

"You have a point Miyuki-san. You're our backup for healing and planning. So good call," said Konata with a thumb up at the meganekko.

Miyuki only smiled at the praise.

"Okay, it's my turn," said Kagami while getting up.

"Go for it Onee-chan," Tsukasa cheered.

Kagami smiled at the cheer.

"Engage level two saboteur," Kagami ordered.

"**Engaging level two,"** replied her familiar.

Kagami's clothes glowed and it seemed to be working. However, it disappeared. Kagami blushed at being only in her pain white bra and striped panties.

"Looks like you didn't have enough power Kagami," Konata teased.

"Oh shut up! I'm aware of that fact Konata!" Kagami exclaimed with a glare at girl.

Her clothes appeared soon after the statement. Kagami sighed at being clothed again.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's this draining when you use it?" asked Kagami tried from the failure.

"**It's not as draining master, you just need to gain it,"** answered Bonta-kun.

"Thank you Bonta-kun," Kagami thanked her familiar for the answer.

"Sounds like most transformations. You need to gain them first and then you can control them better," said Konata with a hum.

"Well that's comforting to know. I think we're going to need a few more days to achieve it," said Nanako with a sigh.

"Your right Kuroi-san, this darn level is so hard to get. No wonder Vertana had her pride at achieving it," replied Kagami with respect for the knight.

"Yeah, but I'm still mad at her. That darn knight was a mean customer. Hopefully we'll be ready for her, when we meet again," Nanako said determined.

"I second that sensei! I want a little payback at her for hurting Tsukasa and Miyuki-san," said Konata with a raised fist.

"I'm beginning to think, we're going to have to draw lots. I also want to kick her butt," Kagami said tightly at remember there last encounter with knight.

"We'll see when we meet her again. For now, let's focus on our training," Nanako replied.

Her students nodded in agreement. They still needed to get stronger for that fight.

They continued with their training with renewed vigor.

To be continued

A/N reviews comments most welcome.


End file.
